


Ever Turning Wheels

by Marishi_Ten



Category: FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Online, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV: A realm reborn - Fandom, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishi_Ten/pseuds/Marishi_Ten
Summary: This is Act II in a three part collaboration





	1. Chapter 1

Marishi Ten

| 

81,200 words.  
  
---|---  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

EVER TURNING WHEELS

 

by Marishi Ten & Rae Ten

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER ONE

Shafts of light gleamed through the pulled curtains. The small crack left open gave entry to a single thread of light to shine down on her face. The gentle caress of warmth against her cheek it brought roused Rae in her sleep. Before long, she stirred and rolled to her other side, stretching out her arm to drape over the soft waist of her partner, but only found the bed beside her empty. Sitting up, Rae opened her eyes to survey the room, searching for her partner. Her hair was a tangled mess. The bright auburn hair was a curled rat's nest and partially covered her face. One hand had to push it back out of her face for her to get a good look at the room they had stayed in. The sun's light caught off her eyes, making them glow a bright emerald light as she turned her head, then eventually crawled out of bed. "Marishi?" She called out, sleep still gripping her throat. She cleared her voice and called out again. "Marishi? Are you still here?" Rae's feet touched the paved stone floor. It was cold, but not uncomfortably so. She must have gone ahead to speak with Rowena. Rae heaved a sigh, combing her fingers through her hair and shaking her head gently before shrugging off her night-time shift and throwing on her gear.

Being a red mage, she needn't wear heavy armour like the tanks, and even less so than the people whose skills preferred to be up close and personal with the enemy. She wore a simple dress of comfortable cloth that amplified her magic prowess through the enchantments weaved with every seam of the fabric. The colours she wore were a regal purple hue, soft to the touch, light-weight, and looked foreign in style. The patterns stitched into the fabric were runes of protection, giving her added safety from those rare times when she attracted attention to herself. Her rapier and crystal medium were inspired by the great Dreadwyrm, Bahamut. The metal of the blade was a deep, ominous purple and the medium glowed a gentle, lavender hue. After pulling on her sleeve gloves and sandals, Rae pulled her turban from her satchel and contemplated putting it on, but decided against it. Veils around these parts made people uneasy. She wasn't famous around these parts, she was no criminal, she had nothing to hide. Rae put the headpiece back into her satchel and threw the strap over her shoulder and left the room.

Outside, Mor Dhona was busy. Construction was still a commonplace thing throughout the settlement. Doman children darted between the market stalls, chasing one another and laughing and screaming with joy. Mother sat nearby watching their children and talking amongst one another while the men either worked hauling heavy blocks of stone from one place to another or took their breaks, ogling the women, or joking to one another. Rae's ears twitched to all the sounds of the busy settlement. Despite it having been ravaged not too long ago, it was coming along quite well. "I guess I breakfast alone this morning," Rae murmured to herself while walking to the stalls. The night prior, she had sold some old gear for some coin, so she was able to purchase a fresh roll and some tender jerky for her morning meal. She walked through the street, casually examining things and keeping her ears alert to the conversations of the women around her. They were a fountain of gossip, as she was taught. The women spoke in hushed voices when speaking of other people in the settlement, but in louder, more confident voices when speaking of public matters.

".. and they are gathering together to storm Ala Mhigo. Talk of taking it back from the Garleans."  
"Foolhardy. Their magitek is too powerful. There's no way they'd succeed. Garlemald is settled far too deep inside Ala Mhigo."  
"The Scions are long gone. If any Primal were summoned again, we'd be doomed. And it's all the fault of their own. They've doomed us all, and I'll spit twice in the face of any Scion that dares come crawling back here to their old headquarters!"  
"Aye, that earthquake was terrifying. I wonder what caused it so suddenly?"  
"... she caught the kids running near the Crystal Tower again. Beat them within to an inch of their life each and has them doing chores around the house now. Ha! You should have seen their faces when she hauled them into town."  
"... eikon was summoned at Balsar's Wall in The Shroud."

Rae faltered, her ears turning to face the direction that voice came from and paid closer attention to the conversation of her home. "I don't know the details behind it, but I was told a large dragon that rivalled that of Bahamut was summoned. Just as powerful, too. That strange moon that appeared a few nights ago suddenly burst and that dragon-lookin' eikon came flying out. I heard some robot came and stopped it, though. Was fighting it fiercely. I'm surprised you didn't hear nothing of it! They flew right over here a brief moment before knocking into each other and zooming off to Ala Mhigo!" The conversation died down when a man came by and began speaking to the women. Rae's ears dropped back down and she breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since the Scions were killed off, news of Primals being summoned terrified her. A dragon that resembled Bahamut, though? Which beast tribe worshipped that sort of beast?

Rae tore a strip off the salted jerky and sat on a bench, thoughtfully eating her breakfast while staring at the wall adjacent to her. The Shroud was safe, at least, but what other news was there about the summoned Primal? Was it dead? What was the robot that came to their rescue? The Garlean empire probably sending its best to protect its precious wall. "Marishi," Rae whispered, snapping from her daze and sitting up straight, looking around again. Where the hells was she?

 

Marishi had been busy this morning. Always one to rise early she had her boots on and Ososde laced before 6. Light and lithe, more so from their past encounter she had yet to fully recover from, she moved to the door. He eyes held on her partner for a moment and a rare smile parted her lips. She allowed herself that quiet moment of contentment almost believing that they were normal and the world around them wasn't falling apart. That those who would have them be test subjects are free, acting with impunity. Her smile replaced with a frown reached for her Odachi and Wakazashi. secured them in silken sash Rae had made her a lifetime ago, and left. 

Dew still clung to the Toll's foliage and it was still brisk outside, the first of the market stalls beginning to open. There was no stirring or commotion yet, which suited her fine. Marishi didn't like crowds. She didn't like throngs of lemmings ready and willing to reach out to Gods that didn't exist. Marishi was also trained in the ways of the Samurai of the Far East. Having spent some years in the employ of the Seikusegumi. She had taken what she had learned from their Dojo's and combined it with the harsh realities she bore witness to on the fields of Cartenau. She would never draw her sword as to do so demanded blood and could not be sheathed until the requirement was met. Still, she was something of an oddity in that part of the world and though many knew her and her dealings with Rowena had earned respect, it did not earn trust.

She began to walk up to the battlements that were the headquarters of Rowena and co. It was an elegant complete with shops, lodging, infirmary, and even an open air restaurant on the third floor overlooking the toll. The crystals shone dim lighting the way as the braziers were being put out in the coming of the Sun. The doors were open. The doors were always open. Marishi paused a moment and listened for any kind of movement or low voices that would indicate anyone was behind those doors. All she could hear was the occasional scratching of quill striking paper. Marishi silently pushed the well-oiled doors open and entered what is known as "Rowena's House of Splendors".

“If I knew ya would be fixed up so quick, I woulda summoned you, Marishi." Rowena said not looking up from her ledger. "It was you who had offered up our lodgings and bed care I take it? A boon of generosity unfamiliar to you Rowena." Rowena stopped her scribbling and looked up at Marishi for the first time in 4 years. She was still small, even for the M'Quote Seeker of The Sun race. She wore her strawberry blond hair as a loose ponytail secured by a clasp at her scalp line. Her eye the color of the red moon Dalamud with feline pupils dilated in the dark room. She wore white war paint on each cheek as was the custom of the tribe she never knew. Her garments were obviously Far Eastern and expertly made. Quite old, Rowena imagined. They could fetch a small fortune here in Eorzea. Marishi's Osode was deep green and the lords undercoat stitched with silken white cherry blossoms. Underneath her coat rested a suit of chainmail Dipped and dyed black to give no reflection from the Sun. Her tekko were of simple design and bore images of birds cut into the brown leather. She wore tights - uncommon for Samurai who's Hakama are their usual garb. Her tights were of reinforced linen and dyed a near black red. He boots were also out of the norm as they were black point tipped thigh high riding boots. They weren't shined to a high gloss, though clear that obvious care and attention had been given to them. Finally, her weapons made her truly stand apart. She wore two Far East Katana's. One much longer than the other as is their practice. Her Odachi was a hand and a half weapon and could be wielded as two or one handed. The blade was folded steel and clay baked - infused with the primal Alexander's essence She had garnered in one of her forays with her companion. The scabbard was made of the finest wood with black lacquer and inlaid with more of the essence of a god which rules over time and judges those deemed unworthy. She named it the Äme-no-Habakiri" and served he through countless battles. The Wakazashi she carried was tucked at the small of he back. In small and tight areas, a longsword would do little to protect a person let alone go on the offensive. For this reason, she kept this simple but well-made short sword with her at all times. Even if custom was to relinquish all weapons.

"Ya look older's the last time I see ya, Marishi. Either time got away from you or yer not quite as well as you make yourself out to be. Rumor has it that sword has some power over time and can slow down aging. How long has it been since I've known ya? How old are ya again?" Rowena said. "We've known each other too long and I'm too old to be pawed at with questions that don't concern anyone but myself." Marishi snapped. She didn't care much for Rowena personally. She found her gaudy and greedy. Willing to sell her mother if the Gil was right. If she even had a mother didn't manifest herself as some agent of the void. "Fine, keep yer secrets, but if ever you're willing to let it go, know I offer the highest coin." Rowena responded. “I’ll keep that in mind, Rowena. Thank you. And thank you again for your timely intervention. Had you not had sent word to the Ishgardian soldiers, I wouldn't have made it alive. However, this isn't exactly something of a social call. I'm looking for information - and answers.” Said Marishi in low tones. Rowena knew what this was about and knew what Marishi wanted. She wanted the names and whereabouts of the men that double-crossed her and used her a guinea pig. But if Rowena had learned anything in life, it's that nothing is free. Especially not information. "Haven't heard have ya? While you are "traveling companion" were laid low quite a bit has happened and the Toll has been in a tizzy.” Said Rowena. "I don't have time for useless gossi-" Rowena cut Marishi off before she could finish her sentence. "War. Baelsar's Wall has fallen and the castrum has been secured by the alliance." Marishi, momentarily stunned said "So they aim to liberate Ala Mhigo then. The same Ala Mhigo that would have enslaved us all if they had their way in the Autumn War. Well, I wish them luck in going against an entire empire with more resources and technology they can ever dare hope to have. I served my duty and I've seen what "war" really is." "There’s more to the tale Marishi. How's about you take a seat and I'll have one of my girls fetch us some breakfast. I'll lock up. Those craven adventurers can wait and I've enough tomestones to choke on for a week!". This is highly unusual thought Marishi. Not only Rowena offering food and drink, for free, but actually closing her doors as to not be interrupted. Marishi sat down and set her Odachi to the back wall and waited for Rowena to return and for food to present itself.

"Turns out as the alliance was breaking through the wall, old Islberd got it in his head to sacrifice himself and his men to make some kind of moon. Not unlike Dalamud." whispered Rowena. "Dalamus wasn't a moon as you well know. It was cell containing one of the most destructive forces this world has ever seen. This "thing" was an Elder Primal. But not like Odin who still stalks the Shroud, this "Bahamut" was death incarnate. Though I know not how he was severed, I have forayed into the Ragnarok class ships that held him in containment. If that "moon" as you say is still in the sky, you have a very real threat to contend with." Marishi said flatly.” Oh, it gets better though! The moon did burst forth and out came something we ain't seen before. The Domans called it "Shinryu".

This caused Marishi to stop sipping her tea and to set it down eyes fixed on Rowena. "Shinryu? The dragon from folklore in Doma? Are you certain? He is the end of all things, or so the story goes." Easy Marishi!"Rowena chuckled "That's just what they called him. Anyroad, you'd be happy to know that as it broke from its "fetters" as you a won't to call it, some ... thing ... engaged it. Some Allagan contraption. They tussled a bit and burnt a hole in the sky headed-" "in the direction of Ala Mhigo." Marishi finished the sentence for her. "Has it been found? Are EITHER of them free wreaking havoc?" Marishi asked.

"None as what can be told. We have our ears to the ground. I got a proposition for ya though concernin' those things and Ala Mhigo." Rowena smiled slightly. "I should have known you above all wouldn't just give something for nothing." Marishi said in a tone of slight disgust. "Yer paths are tied to the same place. Those men yer looking fer - they were reported to have gave chase to those things in their airship. I'll front you what is needed fer your expedition. I want either the dragon, the robot, or both. Or something from them that we can gather information off of." Rowena was always at her best when she was bargaining. "And you're asking me - to do this? Ha! It'd be a more serious request to rope you in the stars in the sky. I am no match for ancient Allag weapons that can content with primals born of hate and despair." "Yer right, yer not. But you are your wife may have enough to glean some information. Any kind of information. In return, I'll tell you all about those who would see you a slave. Don't worry Marishi! Yer killin two birds with one stone since you'll be after the same thing! Just make sure you get there first, yeah? Oh, have free run of all my wares, spare no expense. Stock up. I get the feeling you won't be back at the Toll for a while. Always a pleasure Marishi!" Rowena said as she was getting up from the table, breakfast served and eaten. Marishi sat in silence dumbfounded as to how she was roped into this. Marishi stood up to track down Rowena when the thought came "Damnit. It's well past 10 now and Rae must think me collapsed in a gutter in one of the back alleys. I wonder what she will think of our new "expedition"?

Marishi recovered her Odachi and slid it back in her sash. She thanked and bowed to the servant who was clearing the plates and began to leave this "house of splendors". She pulled the doors open where the glaring light of a midday Sun was beating down causing her to squint and eyes to adjust.

 

Rae had stood up at that point, finding the bench to be a less than desirable place to sit. Besides, she couldn't see very well over the market stalls' wares and the shopkeepers running them. Taking this opportunity to stretch out, raising her arms above her head and arching her back while her tail curled upward. Shirking the sleep from her muscle and bones, Rae breathed a deep sigh of content and combed her hair from her face. The people of Revenant's Toll were good people. They worked hard, they were honest, and, despite their history, they were happy. It was people like this that made her glad for the work she did. While she was no Scion that battled Eikons nor fabled warrior that fought at the battle of Carteneau, the work she did was good. Sometimes it was a small job, sometimes it involved more skill and tactical work to accomplish, but no matter the splash, the ripples spread wide and leave a lasting effect. Never was the lake the same after the rock was tossed in, and so too the world when a single action was done.

Pulling her hair over her right shoulder, Rae played with it a bit while walking back up the aisle of market stalls. Loosely braiding it, she allowed her eyes to wander over the wares once more, examining anything that she might want to purchase. She was getting bored and Marishi had better show up soon before she thought to buy something useless. Tearing her eyes off the goods, Rae glanced around briefly once more before spotting Marishi exit from Rowena's House of Splendor's and into the marketplace. Rae's face lit up with happiness upon seeing her wife. She skipped into a brisk jog towards her while waving a hand to catch her attention. Rae stopped just short of Marishi and smiled at her more. "Good morning, beautiful," she cooed before leaning in for a soft, lingering kiss. Before too long, Rae pulled back and clasped her hands behind her back. "Didn't even wake me up this morning before you left. I was really looking forward to cuddling with you this morning, too. Ah! Did you get your meeting over with? Are we free to go home?" Rae was quick to change the subject, knowing Marishi would probably scoff at her teasing.

 

The Sun momentarily blinded Marishi as she exited the building. Marishi was pale. More so than usual given their encounter a few weeks earlier that left her near death or worse; a thrall. The hurts were slow to heal mentally and she had not yet regained her strength.

She met Rae's embrace and in turn stroked her cheek for a moment a quiet smile on her face. Then, the smile vanished replaced by a slight frown. "No, I'm afraid we aren't yet free of the harpy’s fetters. We have been given a task by Mistress Rowena. One that we would do well to discuss away from the markets."

Marishi took Rae's hand and led her through the busy market. It was getting hot and the smell of sweat and leather hung in the air. Once they broke free of the market, near the ever turning Aetheryte crystal was a stone bench and a tree that shaded it. Marishi sat Rae down. She did not take her place at her side.

"Ironic that we should sit here, next to the Eikon Slayer's base of operations." Marishi quietly said, almost to herself. "Do you know what the Scions do? They kill Gods. That is their charge. Many would slander their name and call them traitors or terrorists, but they have always held true to their path. They were there in the Hinterlands scouring the monstrosity known as Alexander, though, they could not fully cut him down." Marishi's hand went absentmindedly to the pommel of her Odachi. "No, there are some things that are everlasting that defy all rules of nature." Marishi sighed. She had been stalling, trying to think of the best way to break the news to her companion that they had been arranged a dinner with Death as the guest of honor.

"I've spoken with Rowena. Though she thanks us for our contribution to the Toll, there is yet a boon she would call upon us. Surely, you've heard the news. Baelsar's Wall has fallen to the alliance. The path to Ala Mhigo is within reach. The Alliance brings war to the Empire and they are to assist the Resistance repel the Garleans. You may have also heard of the moon in the sky and the gaping hole it rent when it came down." Marishi lowered her tone and cast a quick glance around for any unwanted eavesdroppers. "That was not a rumor or a figment of the imagination. It was an Eikon. One in which the world has never seen. The Doman's named it ... Shinryu. The legend is long and I won't go into detail, but this Kami is the ender of all things. The sword and shield of the Gods when they tire of Man."

Marishi paused with a slight look of confusion on her face. She was having a hard time putting the next part into words. "As the beast began to circle to incinerate everyone in the Castrum, something ... perplexing happened. I'm not sure how to explain it, but a thing of supposed Allagan origin ripped through the sky and engaged the Eikon stopping its assault. It's said that their clash caused both the machine and the Wyrm to cut through a mountain where neither have been seen again."

The look of sadness had replaced her confusion as she spoke next. "It is our charge to enter the lands of Ala Mhigo and retrieve what information we can on either being. Either through inspection or experience. Rowena has also informed me that those which we seek are after the same objective and I mean to bar their way and inflict the pain they have caused me one thousand-fold." She gripped her katana tightly now and her canines could be seen through clenched teeth. "They will not escape me. They will atone for their sins."

Marishi stopped. It was as if she were in a haze. Not unlike in the Highlands. She was sweating and her knuckles were white from gripping the hilt of her weapon. She calmed her breathing and after a moment said "I'm sorry Rae. I cannot go home yet. But I cannot ask you to come with me. We've played the odds and have won so far, but this is betting 10000 to 1. I think this may prove to be a one way trip my love." she tilted her head and lazily stared at the Crystal Tower trying to steel herself from Rae's upcoming protests. "I must prepare for the journey. The road to the Shroud is relatively safe, but after the castrum I do not know. Huh, I've never been to Ala Mhigo before. They say it's beauty is unrivaled as it glistens upon it's Salt Lake."

 

Rae's ears dropped at the news that they'd have to postpone their return home yet again. She missed her home. More importantly, she missed the normal life they had in between odd jobs. It seemed they were taking on more and more work as their names became renowned for their accomplishments. Rowena being the greediest of their time, insisting they take month-long adventures through trepidatious situations that otherwise normal and sane people would avoid. Not Rae and Marishi. No, they were a pair cut from a different cloth. The challenge was welcome to them. Not a job they had undertaken had beaten them yet. Their cohesion as a team was unmatched and envied by all who knew them. Rae took her seat and frowned up at Marishi, her bright, emerald eyes staring at her love as she went on to preface the situation with a story. She knew where this was leading. The moment she heard of Balsar's Wall and the Primal being summoned... Rowena would be all over that, especially with the mechanized weapon being deployed and seeming to have done a great deal of damage to the monstrous being.

Her first instinct was to cry out. This was unfair! Rowena had plenty of other adventurers at her disposal! Marishi looked weakened still from her last struggle where she lost her life. Rowena had no understanding of loss of life! Perhaps that's what came with having so many people at one's disposal. The importance of one life loses its value when they become a dime a dozen. Still! Her Marishi was not a dime a dozen! Marishi was one in a million. She was one in a billion! No other adventurer would match her beloved in skill and knowledge. Rowena was pulling all her resources for this one. All her  _best_  resources. Rae's hands clasped in her lap as she continued to listen to Marishi while she looked down at the ground. Her brows knit together in a furrowed frown as she thought about the consequences of this adventure. She wanted them to seek out an Eikon and a strange Allagan invention that no one had any knowledge about. One thing Rae knew about Primals were their ability to turn anyone without the Echo into a Thrall. The thought of serving life as a mindless, obedient servant to the Aether-hungry beast summoned by the desperation of man... An involuntary shudder ripped down her spine and Rae sat up straight, her ears perking up and her eyes rising to meet with Marishi's.

She had been silent now. The offer to stay home and be at peace was made to her. The urge again to denounce Rowena and grab Marishi's hand and drag her back home surged through her again. And yet, she remained. This was important. Marishi was going to do it. Her beloved's mind was made up. The world needed to know peace, and by the Twelve, Marishi would have a hand in bringing it about. Rae stared into Marishi's currant-red eyes a moment before her expression softened. Rae stood up slowly and brushed at the non-existent dirt on her skirt. "Well, home isn't home without you, my dearest," she said at length before crossing her arms and leaning to one foot, gazing back to Marishi's eyes. "If the odds are ten-thousand to one, then I suppose two will make it only five-thousand. Those odds seem a bit more favourable, no?" Rae smiled broadly to Marishi, her tail flicking with anticipation.

Before Marishi could protest, Rae quickly added. "When I married you, I knew of all the trials and hardships we'd face. It wasn't going to be an easy life, but never has it been for anyone like us. I'd much rather be at your side knowing what sort of Hells you are going through so I can help you through every bit of it. If this mission will be our final one, I'm prepared to die with you. Besides, I know you'd get far too lonely in the Aether without me." Rae smirked again and winked. Part of her was scared, but with Marishi, she knew it would all turn out the way she'd want it to in the end. Whether they lived or not, they'd be together still.

 

“Ever the optimist." Marishi sighed. It was no use. There was no changing course.

"Make no mistake Rae, I'm not here to save the world or free an entire people from slavery. I am here for the bastards that would have sent you and me to our graves. Their sins are undeniable and they will be made to stand in judgment for them, and I am their reaper. They will be made to atone. Their heavenly "Fury" wills it." Marishi was vengeful and one-sided. No amount of convincing would deter her from their deaths. Years ago, she would have thought of mercy and forgiveness. To be thankful she still had her life and moved on. But the horrors of war and the twisted faces of the fallen had stripped away what mercy she had leaving her a twisted mass of smoldering anger, resentment, remorse, and shame.

Marishi turned towards the market stalls and called over her shoulder "we have free reign of the wares. All of them. We'd best stock up. I'll leave the shopping to you. I would stay a moment longer here."

She watched Rae disappear into the throngs of other customers and shifted her gaze to her hands. They were young hands. Strong and vigorous, though she was not as young as she appeared. To a stranger, she would have appeared to be in her mid 20's, the prime of her life, her figure lithe and hair vibrant. But this would be the 40th winter she had seen. "I suppose I owe that to you," she said softly to herself as her gaze shifted to her Katana. Imbued with a fragment of the essence of Alexander, time affected Marishi differently than those around her. Though it slowed the aging of her body, her mind was not so fortunate. She carried the years of life with her and at times would curse the weapon that would prolong her life long after she had buried everyone she knew and loved. "If I live that long." she again said softly to herself.

This brought up another problem; Rae had never been in contact with a Primal or even near one. Marishi had probed the machination in Hinterlands known as Alexander and though the Primal never appeared before her, she did leave with a handful of pearlescent like crystal that she then had fitted onto her Odachi's pommel and scabbard. Though she couldn't explain it, she knew this was the reason for her time dilation. She could almost hear the Primal whispering to her edging her to administer judgment unto others. Rae had no such experience and would be fully susceptible to its influence and if the beast lived up to its name, there was no hope of direct confrontation.

There had been reports of other Primals being felled however such as Ifrit, Titan, Leviathan, Ravana, Bismark, among others. Felled by the hands of mortals with no special gifts or blessings granted by Gods that, if existed, died or have long left this plane. Marishi wasn't sure about the deaths of demi gods. She left the reports and updates to Rae who's mind was much sharper and clear than her own. Though learned, Marishi had little patience in information gathering and banter.

Turning toward their task at hand, their road would be relatively easy the first stretch. They would take by Chocobo Carriage from the Hamlet of Mor Dhona and travel through the snowy lowlands of Coerthas where they would arrive in the Dalamud scarred North Shroud under the protectorate of Gridania and the Order of The Twin Adder, an Order she had once belonged to and held official military rank in. They would be unmolested. From the North Shroud, they would then turn east to Castrum Oriens. The Garlean outpost meant to be the staging area of assault against Eorzea as well as being the only way through Balsear's Wall to the land of Ala Mhigo. Recently liberated from the clutches of the Garlean Empire by the Eorzean Alliance, the Castrum had been converted into a staging point and command post for the Alliance and barracks for their soldiers. As such, the passage had already been paid and scheduled with the sentry's at the Castrum already notified to let them pass. From there, they would be outfitted with their own personal Chocobos, reprovisioned, and left to their assignment. As for the land beyond, Marishi did not know. She had never been that far east in Eorzea and held little love for the Highlanders who sought conquest against their allies 20 years previous. Not many had and the ones that did were either dead, elderly, or missing.

She took a final look at the serene and unchanging Crystal Tower shining softly in early evening Sun. It would be night soon and Rae should be done procuring provisions, weapons, and armor for both herself and Marishi. She suddenly had a sharp pang of sadness when a thought entered her mind. It was so forceful that she actually spoke it aloud: "This will be the last time I will ever look upon this place." Shaking her head to rid herself of the bad omen, she slowly moved towards the marketplace as it had died down in search of her partner. The foodstuffs and armaments would be loaded tonight and they would have to leave no later than the 5th bell toll to reach the Castrum by the third day.

Marishi had found Rae near a stall cooing over some baubles and moving silently behind her commented "Those are beautiful. Almost as much so as yourself and I hate to tear you away from your shopping, but I've grown weary and must retire. We are scheduled to leave tomorrow morning before the rising of the Sun. Will you lend me your youthful arm and escort me to my quarters?" Marishi teased with a rare smile on her face.

 

Rae smiled up and her and rolled her eyes. "Of course, of course, my love," she quipped. Marishi wouldn't stand to be called a hero. She was far too humble, and her feats 'aren't as fantastic as others', or so she would claim. Before Rae could retort, Marishi had tasked her with fetching their provisions. Leaving her in charge of shopping? As well as free reign over whatever she wanted? Rowena was truly generous with this offer. Perhaps this was a mission not to be taken so lightly. Although she knew it to be that fact, Rowena opening her wares to take at their own discretion added a bit more weight to it. Rae smiled broadly to Marishi and nodded her head. "I'll gladly do the shopping. Don't you fret your pretty little head, Rishi." She assured, patting Marishi's hand and leaning in for a quick peck on her cheek before she practically skipped off to the market.

The throng of shoppers was causing things to be quite difficult to shop for. When Rae approached one stall, four or five others joined her and nudged her around as she tried to grab for things she thought they'd need. It wasn't their fault. Things were cramped with this many people in the market. Perhaps there were sales going on that she wasn't privy to? Rae spotted a finely-wrapped stack of beef. Her culinary instincts told her that batch was the best of them. As she reached for it, another hand darted out and snatched it up. Rae scowled at the owner of the hand and watched as she, in turn, made a rude gesture towards her. Ears piqued as well as her displeasure, Rae stood up straight and cleared her throat. "Ahem. Excuse me, shopkeeper. I am Rae Ten. I am under the employment of Rowena. I do believe she told you I'd be by? I came to collect some ingredients from your shop," the shop owner nodded vigorously, smiling happily and promised to give Rae whatever she wanted. "That's wonderful. I actually would like that stack of beef you are currently selling, if that's not too much trouble." Rae pointed at the string-wrapped meat the woman was attempting to hand over to the shopkeeper. The two of them stared at Rae, then to each other, then back at her.

"A-at once, Miss Ten," the shopkeeper said, wrapping the purchase in a thick paper and handing it to Rae, all the while, the other woman shot daggers through her eyes at Rae.

Rae smiled at the shop owner and took the package. "Mrs. Ten, actually, and thank you! I appreciate your assistance." With a happy, beaming smile, Rae waved to them both and walked away. Once a good enough distance away, Rae exhaled and slumped her shoulders. She hated acting like that. Normally she would have let the woman have it, but if they were going on a mission that was going to ultimately kill them, Rae felt like she could warrant a few pleasures. The next stop was a produce stand. No one surrounded it this time, which was a relief. Rae picked at the fruit and vegetables, examining them one by one before placing them in individual bags for purchase.

"I gots the best fruits around," the shop owner stated, proud of his stock. Rae smiled pleasantly to him and nodded, agreeing with him. He was, after all, the only produce shop in the Toll. Rae took a good portion of all the items there and the owner raised a brow. "You got coin to pay fer all that?"

With another pleasant smile, Rae replied. "Rowena should have mentioned to you, Rae and Marishi would come by to pick their needs. I believe you should be expecting me?" The man straightened up and smiled back at her, apologizing for the assumption. Rae only laughed and waved her hand dismissively while plopping the sacks on the counter before him so he could tally what she took. "Say, you wouldn't know much about Ala Mhigo, would you?" She asked him, wanting to start casual conversation. Rae had never been to Ala Mhigo. It was under siege while she was yet a child. She knew it was likened unto Thanalan and that it was a desert, but other things she didn't know.

"Aye. Ala Mhigo is a miserable place. I haven't heard much since their liberation, but what tales I've gathered, it's a wreck. Plenty of visible Garlean presence there by means of their buildings and ruined ships from battles to stop the Alliance. The people are miserable, too. After two decades of being under the rule of the Garlean empire, the people lost hope of ever being free. They lost their worship of their god, they lost their way of life, they lost their will. Shame, really. Could'a been us, too." The shop owner recounted what little information he knew of the distant land. Rae did her best to remain stoic in her features, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the Highlanders. What an awful fate to have everything stripped of them. "Ah, but if you want to see real beauty, The Lochs is where it's at. The salt beds there create a beautiful mirror for the sky. I used to export the salt from there back when trade was open and I lived in Thanalan. Best quality there ever was!"

Rae smiled and thanked the man, gathering up her bags, placing them in her satchel, then going about shopping more. She purchased a few other odds and ends. Whetstones, metal for repairing her tools, and a bit more food. All the while she gathered information as well. She asked about the roads between here and Gridania. She asked about the Garleans. She asked about the liberation. Tales spread far and wide and news of the liberation of Ala Mhigo reached Mor Dhona rather fast. Rae was pleased with the information she had gathered. It was purely for her own purposes for the most part. She was certain Marishi had known most of what she asked besides current events. The sun was beginning to set and Rae had decided now to take a moment to indulge in some wistful shopping. Her tail twitched behind her as she excitedly looked at the fine craftsmanship of the baubles. Though she wouldn't buy anything, she did enjoy looking at the fine jewellery. While it was impractical for her to own any given her lifestyle, she still entertained the thought of owning grand jewellery now and then. The finest piece she ever owned was the ring she had on her left ring finger, the one Marishi made herself after the two of them journeyed across the land of Eorzea to pray for the blessings of the Twelve. All else were dull in comparison.

As Marishi called to Rae, she jumped in shock and turned to her, eyes wide and blinking. Her cheeks turned red slightly at the compliment and her eyes darted to the side, a small smile forming on her lips. "Of course you'd find me when I was self-indulging," she murmured. At Marishi's next comment, she smiled and giggled at her, then wrapped her arm through Marishi's and walked with her to their rented room. As they walked, the red-haired Miqo'te turned to gaze at her partner. Rae saw Marishi differently. Being together would prove a challenge, that much she knew, but loving her was easy. Their personalities contrasted each other quite well. Where one lacked, the other flourished. They were not only the perfect team, but the perfect pair, it seemed. Of course, they had their arguments, but they still loved each other afterwards. That was something that would never change for her. Not for any reason. Rae smiled softly, then returned her attention forward. "What are you thinking, my love?" She asked while they reached the door to their room. Rae fiddled with the keys and lock and opened it up for them. She dropped the heavy satchel to the floor and rubbed her shoulder where the strap once sat. It was a heavy bag now, thanks to her shopping. At least they would have a Chocobo or something carry it after today.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"It's nothing. Just a bad spell." Marishi said quietly. She wasn't one to laugh and rarely smiled. Prone to melancholy she would often appear isolated and brooding. In direct contrast to Rae, whose personality could light up a room, Marishi's would cast a pall. She was no great hero and there would be no songs sung in her name. An outcast of The Twin Adder for aiding the enemy, a wanderer with no home convinced to walk into lands completely unknown that had been until recently under the boot heel of an Empire still very much alive and well.   
They would have the Garleans to contend with. Though the nation of Ala Mhigo was free, the Garleans were not gone and resorted to guerrilla tactics and small pockets of resistance. Marishi had dealt with them before through her time in the military, though in a different capacity. She was a healer, a wielder of white magics of restoration. It was only after the Calamity that she put down the staff and picked up the sword. She had changed from saving lives to taking them. She wasn't a murderer or killed en masse, but she wouldn't shy away from spilling blood.   
She knew roughly as much as Rae did about the lands. The Shroud's evergreen thins and gives way to a rocky plateau where the land is cut in the middle by a massive gorge with a river at it's bottom. There were two ways across the gorge. One, a small fjord at the head of the river and two, across a spanning bridge that just happened to be Garlean made to dock their airships and war birds. From there, it would be a trip to what they called The Reach. The home of the Ala Mhigo Resistance and seat of their camp. The war being over their soldiers turned to rebuilding their shattered homes and burying their brothers. Marishi was informed that once there, there would be a contact waiting for them to apprise them of the current situation and give them what information they needed to attempt to complete their task.   
"The ride through The Shroud will be light. When we arrive at the Castrum, we'd do best to hitch in with a merchant caravan. Safety in numbers. We will dress as modest merchants as to not call attention to ourselves by unwanted eyes. The Garleans would see an armed caravan and kill everyone to the last man." Marishi let out an unhappy sigh. "This is a fool's errand and the closer we move to Ala Mhigo, the closer we move to a shallow grave on the side of the road."   
Marishi turned and looked directly at Rae with eyes clouded with sorrow. "Don't let them burn me when I'm gone. Bury me in Coerthas. In the Lowlands. I've always found peace there oddly. But enough talk of things unsavory. I know it wears upon you." She drew a weak smile. "I am weary tonight and I think I'll retire for the evening. Our carriage arrives 3 bells before sunrise. We are expected to arrive at the Castrum late tomorrow evening. I'll eat in the morning." Marishi slung her weapon on a nearby rack and undressed out of her normal attire into a clean white linen nightshirt and pantelletes. She was thin. more so than others of her race, though it didn't detract from her curvature or simple beauty. Bare feet on the stone floor she moved silently to the four post goose down bed adorned with bear pelts for blankets and slid in. She placed her Wakazashi under her pillow as she was wont to do. Marishi had trust for none. Save one. And she would defend that one unto her death.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A dream.   
There was nothing but blackness all around, but the feeling of floating was present. It felt as if Marishi was a kite being slowly led on a string to a destination unknown. Then the light and she found herself in an area familiar to her. The Coerthas Western Lowlands. But not as they appear now, but before the eternal snow had encased the once craggy meadows and thick pine trees. She could smell the cool, crisp, clean air and for a moment, was a child again running through the meadows playing with her father. She was content.Complete. Then the sky darkened and took a hue of violet and red. No more animals chirped, no more breeze stirred. She was no longer in a lush green meadow but on a rough barren badlands. She knew where she was and she didn't want to look up at the falling moon that would encompass the night sky. Panic filled her being and she attempted to scream, but nothing could be heard over the sound of ringing steel, hoarse battle cry's, and shrieks of maimed and dying. She looked down at her hands. They were soaked in blood. Blood that would not come off no matter how many times one washed. Marishi was calm, however, and looked finally to the sky as the moon came apart. The sound the came from the thing that emerged filled the world. There was no one on the flats save that monstrosity floating above and Marishi frail and pitiful. She began to weep for she knew her life was over. A life she would never live as the flames rushed from the Elder Primals mouth to incinerate her.   
Marishi opened her eyes. No longer on the fields of Cartenau, she was surprised to find herself in Hingashi. She began walking. Her body knew where it was going even if her mind did not. The Siekusegumi Barracks. Marishi watched herself spar with kempo swords of wood with another Samurai. One much more adept than she. She watched as the youth overpowered and outmaneuvered her to land a hard blow on the side of her head. She staggered from the hit and attempted to regain a defensive stance but it was clear she was no match for her sparring partner. He knocked her weapon to the side while spinning and hitting her in the back of the legs bringing her to her knees where the next blow was glancing off her shoulder throwing the wooden sword out of her hands. Battered, half blinded from the head wound that caused the whites of an eye to darken to red, she looked up at her opponent. Weapon pointed down at her the hollow ring of the man's voice chimed "you are left wanting Ijin. This is no place for a foreigner let alone a woman. We should take you to the pleasure district and sell you for what little you're worth. You will never be a Samurai." She looked up at him in defiance and hatred "Are you going to finish this match?" The man had a look of shock and slight respect "it is as you wish Ijin." The next blow to the head left her unconscious.   
Marishi opened her eyes. She was in a place she did not recognize. She was dressed in full battle armor standing in ankle deep water That smelled heavily of salt. It was day and she could see in front of her a massive city adorned with falcons in various poses of flight and attack. She was awestruck by its size and beauty. She looked around to find herself on a salt flat with the most beautiful staircases that rose to great figures cut into stone. She guessed her location to be Ala Mhigo. As she took a step forward towards the great staircase that led to the gates of the city, an ugly, shrill, screech filled the air and deafened the world. Marishi dropped to her knees and clutched at her ears to shield herself from the awful noise. The shrill scream stopped only to be replaced by the beating of wings. Massive wings. Never had she seen a living thing like that. It flew lazy circles around the city and even at her distance, she could feel the push and the pull of the massive wings beating the air. The water pulled away as a tide and was replaced by blood lapping her feat foaming at the churning from the wings. Marishi felt despair. Pure despair. She saw out of the corner of her eye a crumpled body at the shore. Her eyes began to well with tears. She knew whose lifeless and mangled body it was. She had failed in her charge to protect the one person she loved and the only person that loved her. She knew that Dragon had ended Rae's life. The beating of wings stopped and all was still but her breathing and pounding heart. She looked up to see the Dragon gazing at her not moving. "get on with it then!" She screamed, but the monstrosity gurgled something that may have been a laugh and looked at her torso. Suddenly, she grasped her lower stomach in great pain.   
Now there was nothing. No Dragon, no Rae, no city. She looked down at her hands black and wet with her own blood spilling out of a wound from her lower abdomen. Her breath became short and shallow with the darkness moving in. She was scared. She knew she was dying and that she would die alone. Tears slid down her cheeks as she crumples to the ground starring at the blackness above. Her final thoughts were of Rae, smiling and dancing full of life and fun. Her Sun. Marishi's breath came in short ragged gasps and then suddenly stopped. Her ruby eyes and dilated pupils staring at nothing and she knew she was no more.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Marishi awoke with a gasp. Sweating and heart pounding she knew she had a powerful dream but like sand upon the shore was swept away and only the feelings were left over. It was 4 AM. Rae was next to her peacefully slumbering. It was time for them to wake and begin their journey. 

Rae was a little disappointed that Marishi wishes to sleep instead of spend more time together, but she understood why. She was still quite weak from her near-death experience and needed all the energy she could muster for the upcoming task. Rae climbed into the bed as Marishi did. She started at the foot of it so she could kick off her sandals and remove her skirt and wrap and gloves. She was in her small clothes, but she typically slept in those. With everything placed neatly over the pole at the foot of the bed, Rae turned back to Marishi and listened to her speak. Her heart panged as she mentioned where she wished to be buried. They had an agreement. Marishi would fight to the bitter end and give enough chance for Rae to escape when a situation got too out of control. Rae protested it at the start, but over time, she knew there would be no convincing Marishi of otherwise. Because she loved her, she would never let her death be in vain. Even if it meant feeling like she was abandoning her, Rae had to convince herself if Marishi told her to run, she would run. It was because of this promise, however, that Rae knew she'd live the rest of her life in sadness, and that she knew she'd be in charge of overseeing Marishi's burial. With all her power, she'd ensure the one she loved most would find peace. "Of course, Marishi," Rae promised, nodding solemnly and gazing into her eyes. Her sadness matched Marishi's and it didn't go away until after Marishi changed the subject and curled up in bed. Rae crawled up beside her and laid down, sliding her arms around Marishi's waist and pulling her close while burying her face into the pale Miqo'te's shoulder and nuzzling her there. Both eyes closed and deep breaths drawing in and out, Rae slowly drifted off to sleep. Subconsciously, Rae pulled her beloved closer to her until they could get no closer. Only then did Rae sleep.   
She felt light. Lighter than usual. Her eyes were closed, but she sensed no light. She could no longer feel the bed, nor Marishi's presence. She knew it was a dream at that point. Opening her eyes, Rae gazed at the infinite blue before her. It wasn't blue as the sky, no. It was a dark, murky blue. Exhaling produced bubbles. Water? The ocean? Rae cupped her mouth and panicked. How did she get underwater?! Try as she might, she couldn't move anywhere. Her lungs burned with the need to inhale, but there was no air to suck in. Rae couldn't hold what little breath she had left and exhaled, then breathed in a lung-filling breath of... air. She blinked twice before remembering her previous observation. 'It's a dream, Rae. You can do whatever you want.' She reminded herself mentally. Relief swept over her as she took another deep breath.   
It was interesting to be underwater. She had never been so far out in the ocean where she would know what it would look like. Maybe it was a lot brighter out in the ocean? Rae looked around as she swam forward. Luckily her mother taught her how to swim when she was a child, otherwise this might scare her a bit more than it should. The ocean was quiet. There was naught another sign of life to be seen nor heard. It made her feel lonely. After swimming for some time, she spotted a glint of light in the distance. Squinting, Rae tried to discern what the source of that glimmer was. She swam closer and closer until she finally could see the outline of a limp form. Marishi. Rae swam more frantically towards her unconscious wife; however, she swam farther away, not closer. "Marishi!" She cried out, pushing forward as strong as she could. She paused to catch her breath and watched as her beloved moved farther away still. It wasn't her being pulled back, Marishi was ever slipping away further and further away from her. The feeling caused her heart to leap in panic and she screamed out in frustration and despair.   
The softest groan escaped her lips and woke her up. Her dream's outcry manifested through her own voice. She hoped it didn't wake Marishi. It was still dark out, the moon had only just crested over the sky and bathed the room in a soft, silver light. Rae was on her back and Marishi lay beside her still, facing her now. Sweat beaded on her brow, Rae noted. She got up and walked to the window sill where some wash cloths were for them to clean themselves with. She took her own and walked to Marishi and gently patted it against her brow and along her neck. "My love, what do you dream of? Why do you suffer to let your mind go places where peace will forsake you?" She whispered softly, sadly. After pausing a moment, Rae placed the cloth on the stand beside their bed and she settled back into it. She took Marishi's hand in one of hers while laying on her side to face her. She brought Marishi's hand to her lips and pressed the knuckle of her thumb against them. She stayed like this but mere moments before she slipped back into slumber.   
She awoke a few hours later to the feeling of eyes on her. There was no dream that she remembered between waking up earlier and then, which came as a relief to her. Her eyes opened and lifted to Marishi, who was yet again drenched in her own sweat and gazing down at her. "Good morning, my sweet," she murmured while sitting up, propping herself up with her one hand. She reached over and touched her love's cheek softly and frowned. She rolled over and grabbed the small cloth and lightly dabbed it on Marishi's forehead again. "Marishi..." she whispered. She had no words. She wanted to know, but at the same time, she wanted to make Marishi forget what she dreamt. Her mind wasn't coming up with anything to say, however. She was at a loss. Her own dream left her wanting to talk about it, but now wasn't the time. She'd seek out an Astrologian later, perhaps.   
"We should get you cleaned up, hun. Before we start out. We have enough time. I'll have them draw up a bath for us and I'll get some breakfast started," Rae said after a bit. She put the cloth to the side again and got up to her knees. She wanted nothing more than to lay there more, to take Marishi into her arms and lay back down and stroke her hair while letting her rest on her chest. She was used to Marishi's bad dreams. Although being used to them didn't make it any easier to watch her wife suffer with them. Usually they were about Carteneau. They were almost always about Carteneau. Rae hadn't joined that war. She was studying at that time. Her superiors turned a blind eye to the situation, despite it showing potential to destroy their own world. Rae shirked the thoughts from her head before she delved too deep within them again. "Are you okay, Marishi?" Rae asked her softly. She wanted to make sure before she left her side. 

"No ... Yes, yes, I'm fine. You'd do better if you didn't fret over me as you do. Just ... dreams. Dreams not worth mentioning in the hours of the dark, lest we create monsters to scare the children with." Marishi let out a slight smile at the jest. "We still have some time, aye, but not as much as you may think. Prepare breakfast and I shall bathe. We will have to eat on the way."   
Due to the recent advancement of technology by way of commandeering it from the various Garlen Castrums in Mor Dhona, Coerthas, and Northern Thanalan, The Toll was able to enjoy extreme growth and prosperity and expanded from a few small tents and bitter watchmen, to a full-blown city in a matter of months, complete with ceruleum powered lighting and full plumbing for every room, including hot water upon demand. Marishi closed the door to a crack but didn't let the door latch. There was no danger to someone finding her in a compromised position besides the one that has seen all of her.   
She drew the steaming water into the porcelain tub and let it fill, sitting on the edge of the tub with her hand lazily creating waves in the water. Her mind wandered a bit while still shaking off sleep, trying to recall the previous night's dream. It was important, she knew it was, but each time she attempted to recall the specific details, it was like grains of sand in the hand, the more one grasps, the more it slips through. But the profound feeling of sadness lingered as she thought about it. She turned the valve to stop the flow of water and completely undressed. For as old as she was in years, her body was still youthful and barely showed any marring on her skin. Her bruises and cuts never leaving lasting damage or unsightly scarring. She climbed into the tub and submerged letting the water cleanse her of sweat, dirt, and sickness. Next to the tub were cloths and tallow soap that she used to scrape and wash her body along with ample lotion and a small sharp trimming blade for grooming.   
Once she was done with her cleaning and grooming, she let the water drain from the tub and stepped out. She took the clean white linen towel from its hangar next to the tub and began to dry off. Her hair was wet and there wouldn't be time to let dry so she could comb it and clasp it as was her normal practice. Marishi moved to a nearby mirror, wiped the steam off and instead, she took her hair and bunched it up into a ponytail tight at her scalp. He bangs fell over her left eye and the arch in the back had a choppy, layered look to it. She smiled in admiration of herself. It didn't look half bad.   
Turning to a hutch next to the mirror she found her garments. New small clothes to fit under her cleaned and polished battle attire. Next to the armor lay a simple off-white tunic, brown breeches, and a sand brown hooded cloak. She slid into her undergarments and instead of taking to her armor as she normally would have, she pulled the tunic over her head put the breeches on and laced the cloak with the hood down. They fit well and the tunic and breeches accented her curves while the cloak was able to mask them. She then took her armor and on the floor placed it into a rucksack designed for the use of small merchants when traveling long distances on foot.   
It wouldn't do to have two heavily armed females in the midst of a group of traders and merchants. They would be prime targets for being robbed by bandits or worse, easy prey for Garlean squads that may still be roaming the area outside of The Fringes.   
Cleaned, dressed, and everything in order, Marishi stepped out of the bathroom and into the bed/living area to find Rae packing the food she had prepared. It also looked like she had a similar garment ensemble as well, though colored differently. "We are ready then.   
Marishi turned and as she was closing the door to the dark apartment said: "This is the last time I'll see this place as a living Woman." She was startled by the not only the thought, but it being powerful enough for her to actually utter aloud. Shaking her head to clear the thought, she spoke to Rae, "The carriage that will take us to the Castrum is already here and the driver is under specific instructions to not ask questions of our intent. We'd do well not to reveal who we are to anyone from this moment on."   
She took Rae's hand in her own as they walked to the front gates of the settlement where, as promised, a carriage pulled by two Ishgardian Chocobo's waited. Marishi opened the door and assisted Rae into the carriage, placed her foot on the stirrup of the carriage, looked at the driver and said "our thanks to you. The hour is still early and I hope that we did not keep you overlong. You know where we are going?" The man was a Highlander, tanned skin and rough calloused hands from years holding the reigns. He looked at Marishi with an inquisitive eye and cautiously said "...Aye. I've been instructed by yer overlord to ferry the two's of you past Coerthas and into the Shroud. From there, yer wantin' to be taken past the Wall and into the Castrum. That the short of it?" "Yes, it is. With all due haste at our disposal. I am hoping to cross what's left of Baelsar's Wall by tonight. Is this an issue?" Marishi asked. "No, no issue at all. I'll take you and yours to the Castrum, I will, and no further. Untamed land The Fringes 'ave become. The Garleans haven't treated her well and there are pockets of them still hidin' in their felled airships. I'd not take ye further even if I was paid double!" The man replied. Marishi unslung her weapons and pack and placed them into the carriage at the far end. Stepping inside as she closed the door her soft and chimeful voiced called out to the man "This is preferred and we are most humbled by your escort. Let us not delay then as we are both pressed for time."   
The door closed with a click of the latch as Marishi sat down opposite of Rae. "I think I'll have what you've prepared now, I'm starving!" Marishi said with a rare smile on her face as the sound of the Highlander man could be heard calling to the birds and the snap of leather reins. 

Rae gave her Marishi a small, helpless smile. "You know I can't do that, my sweet," she murmured. There was nothing more that she wanted than to help Marishi. There were some things she just couldn't help her with, however. Rae took her partner's reluctance to discuss it further as a sign and nodded. "Of course! Though we won't be eating in the comfort of the room, I wouldn't mind eating in a carriage with you." A smile creased her features as she watched Marishi march over to the wash room and disappear behind the door. Rae got to her feet, ready to call for some one to get a bath for her, but heard the sound of water rushing through pipes to their tub. Rae's right ear flicked rapidly a few times before she thumped the ball of her palm to her forehead. "Plumbing. I forgot that existed." She laughed. Which meant she could have water in that sink by the window. Rae pulled out an apron from her satchel, not wanting to put on a full outfit just to undress later, and quickly washed up her hands and set about preparing breakfast.   
After deciding on what to make, Rae began prepping and allowing her mind to wander. She remembered her dream vividly. Each detail she dedicated to memory. Since going to Sharlaya to learn with her master the arts of both white and black magic (classed under its own unique sector called 'red magic' by her master's predecessors), Rae became aware of the skills Astrologians had. Not only were their healing abilities drawn from the stars and constellations, but they had divination abilities. She befriended an Astrologian during her studies in the far distant province. She taught her about the divination that could be seen through the stars that watched over her. Rae had an innate ability to sense the stars. Her friend commented on this and strongly suggested she try her hand at being an Astrologian. Her heart wasn't in the work of healing, though. She couldn't protect her loved ones with healing only. It was that sole reason that, when she heard of a Red Mage in Eorzea, she dropped her summoner's book and sought him out. Her master was a male Miqo'te. Greyed hair, but still young. The last of his kind, too. Rae felt a pang of sympathy when he expressed this to her. What he saw in her, she wasn't sure, but he could sense her power. He could feel the flow of both white and black magic thrive through her body like the blood in her veins.   
Rae took to the duality of being a Red Mage quite aptly. Her master was impressed and pleased with her rapid progress. With her abilities, she felt whole. As a summoner, she felt devoid of something fundamental to her person. There was a part of her that craved more power. As a Red Mage, she found her thirst for that power quenched. She could deal damage and rejuvenate her allies in battle at the same time. It was an eye-opener. During that time, tales of war breaking out on Eorzea found their way to Rae and her master. The desire to reach out to her home and help fight was overwhelming, but her master refused her. Red Mages were not to be known of. Something hunted them, which was why they fled back to Sharlaya rather than staying on Eorzea. They were safe there with the scholars' barriers.   
She was awake that fateful night. The sky was red as blood, like the sky was rend asunder and the heavens bled over it. The Dalamud moon as close to the earth as she had ever seen it, the very aether around them prickled. Rae and her master did not sleep as they watched Dalamud break apart and the large Dreadwyrm escape from his tomb. Her blood ran cold and her heart stopped. At that moment, she knew she should be on that battle field that was undoubtedly waging beneath that frightening monstrosity. There was a spirit that called to her that she felt her own soul reach out for. Whose it was, she didn't know, but the unmistakable urge to protect it with all her power and skill resonated within her so fiercely that she stood to her feet and ran out the hut they called home and towards the shore. There was no getting off the island, however, so she stared helplessly as the monster Bahamut's wicked onslaught of flares shot through the sky and sent ripples of energy through the land. She was helpless to stop the Primal's attack. Even if she were there, she would surely be caught in the blast of one of those deadly flares. Before long, the explosions stopped and the Primal was caught, or so it seemed. The brief moment of hope made Rae's heart skip a beat, she beamed to her master in absolute elation. The Twelve! The Twelve were saving the land! Her master's grim expression said otherwise. As quickly as the sigils of the Twelve spawned around the Elder Primal, they were shattered. 'We are next.' She thought to herself, but before anything more could be done, Bahamut was gone in a flash of a brilliant, white light. Rae and her master were speechless, unable to make reason with what had happened. They didn't sleep for the night, nor the night after, fully expecting death to rain down upon them. How could such a powerful, angry being simply vanish? After it was evident there would be nothing to be had by the wrath of the Elder Primal, Rae and her master continued on their life. Curious, but grateful.   
Shortly after her mastery of red magic did she set out on her own and find her Astrologian friend. She spent some time with her and learned a little from her, but it wasn't long before Rae's itch to return home became all-encompassing. Her focus was nowhere near her practice. She wanted to see Eorzea and how much it had changed since that night. Under the behest of her friend, Rae set sail back home.   
The food was finished. Rae's thoughts returned to the breakfast she had prepared. Shredded potatoes, fresh bread that needed yet to cool, butter, and fresh fruit. They'd have enough rolls for the trip so they didn't have to rely on salty dried beef alone. Pleased with her work, Rae quickly got dressed into her travel clothes. A faded red tunic, black-dyed pants, brown knee-high boots, and a brown hooded cloak. She threw it on easily and packed away the meal and the rest of their belongings, then shouldered the satchel. It felt lighter than yesterday, but not by much, and that was only because she carried in her hands a portion of the supplies she had bought. She placed the food she had prepared on her hip and held it with one hand as she exited the room. Marishi's words caused her brows to knit together with concern. The certainty in her tone gave Rae chills. She noted mentally that she would keep a closer eye on her beloved. The revelation seemed to have startled Marishi as well, which furthered Rae's unease.   
Taking her hand, Rae gave Marishi's a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her fondly. So long as she was around, nothing would happen to Marishi. She would have to be dead in order for Marishi to suffer the same fate. Come Bahamut or the Twelve. As they approached the carriage and Rae climbed in, she seated herself carefully on a cushioned bench within. She gently placed the food at her side and her foil to her left so it would not roll about the carriage.   
"Of course, dear," Rae hummed happily while unwrapping their meal. She had patiently remained quiet while Marishi and the driver exchanged words. The sight of Marishi's smile spurred Rae into action. She was grateful she took extra steps to make this meal particularly special. She did her best when making every meal for her and her wife, but this one, she felt especially proud of. She handed over a container of the meal to Marishi, the bread roll placed on top still steamed. "It's still quite hot, so let it cool a bit before you bite into the bread." She cautioned before unwrapping her own meal and ate the shredded potatoes first. She seasoned it just enough that the cooked potatoes had a gentle salty taste to them. The fruit were fresh and filled with delicious, sweet flavour, so she didn't touch them beyond washing and cutting them.   
Rae's gaze went to the outside as they travelled. It was strange to go through Coerthas by carriage after running through it by Chocobo so often, then by foot. "Marishi," She said, breaking the silence between them. "Do you know much of Ala Mhigo?" Rae knew of Marishi's history with Ala Mhigans. It wasn't the best, but it was also did well to know what was beyond the wall. 

"I've walked a great many places. Thanalan, Idyllshire, Coerthas, even the Far East. But Ala Mhigo I have never been. No. It is a land I've never walked. The wall has been up since I was in my teens and before that the Autumn War with the Eorzean Alliance, so I have never seen it in person. They say the city itself is beautiful beyond words. Perched on a cliff overlooking the mountains. Massive in stature and in wealth. Until the Mad King took power and plunged his country into chaos and unrest. He was particularly interested in the execution of all who opposed him. Real and imaginary. When he was finally deposed, the city was sacked by the Garleans in the middle of the night. A bloodless coup however. No lives were lost in the surrender of Ala Mhigo. This was due to the man called the Black Wolf. Gaius Baelsar. The Legatus of the XIVth legion. He was the one who built the wall and Castrum Oriens in the Shroud. Our enemy, though sometimes I wonder. Perhaps he was trying to save us from ourselves. Hm." Marishi quietly said.   
"I've heard stories from others though. We are headed to a place called The Fringes. Where the Black Shroud falls away and is replaced by a great canyon and badland. All until recently occupied under the control of the Empire. Our path is east through The Fringes, across a fjord and over a small bridge that spans the canyon. From there, I'm told it's a short distance to the north and east to Rhalgr's Reach. The seat of The Ala Mhigo Resistance and the war effort." Her face became dark and a frown passed her lips as she explained "It's little more than an armed camp for an Army with no more enemy to fight. Soldiers and Sell Swords with no other occupation but war and drunk off their own power and success. Trust no one. Go nowhere without an escort. This isn't the lowlands of Coerthas when I was born and raised. I don't know what to expect and it will prove difficult to tell friend from foe."   
She ate quietly lost in her own thoughts. Finishing, she took a drink of water and leaned back and stretched her legs. The Sun was beginning to crest over the horizon and the pine trees of Coerthas began to thin away to be replaced by Aspen's and Birches of brilliant red's and yellow's marking the passage of Autumn. They had already ridden past the Observatory and were entering the great forest known as The Black Shroud and seat of Marishi's old command post, Gridania and The Twin Adders. She drew her hood over her head. It was oversized as to shadow the face and its features. There would be some who would know her and would cause unneeded complications. Marishi softly said to Rae "Try to sleep. There is nothing to fear in this forest. She will protect us from any harm. I'll keep watch. The smells and sights are familiar and of comfort to me." She smiled as she watched Rae lay down for a nap. Marishi opened the windows slightly to let in the forest air and sounds. The smell of growth and late-blooming wildflowers was thick in the air. It wasn't hot. It was never hot in The Black Shroud. The massive trees overhead made for a canopy to shield them from the burning Sun. The air was cool and crisp, the sound of water flowing from the small tributaries and rivers bubbling around. The birds singing and flitting between the trees.   
Marishi mind began to wander and she found herself recalling her moments in the great hinterlands and her excursion into the steel giant that was home to the Primal known as Alexander. Recently back from the Far East, trained and hardened in the way of the Samurai, she and a small group of treasure hunters delved into the mobile castle in search of rare finds and bizarre trinkets to sell to foreign buyers. Finding little of value on the outer edges of the corridors, they pushed inwards towards the heart. She had never seen anything so intricate and stunning. Countless cogs and wheels spun in unison while steam carried kinetic energy to various parts of the citadel. Created by the Sharlayn, it was to serve as a mobile bastion of higher learning and education. Only to be abandoned and sunk into the great river when they abandoned their plans for fear of the Garleans. They withdrew to their isolated Isle of Val, removed from the affairs of Erozea. As she walked with her companions she became mesmerized by perpetual motion of the great machine and would often stop and stare in wonder and awe. Though they traveled as a party, none had love for each other and soon Marishi found herself separated from her party as they pushed on down the maze of doors and halls. There was a metallic hum all through the shell and even though couldn't be heard directly, it could be felt, as if a small amount of electrical current ran through her and connected her to ... something. She didn't know where she was going but felt as though she was being pulled somewhere. A magnet finding it's opposite polarity. She came to a small room in which appeared to be some sort of control room filled with levers and screens. Chairs lined the brass and copper hammered walls. and in the middle of the room sat a pedestal with a rectangular case made of polished copper and brass rivets sitting atop of it. As she walked quietly through the door inside the room, the lights flickered to life and the hum became audible. Something was powering on and she had triggered it. She thought about running, but even if she tried, she knew she couldn't escape. There was a power here. Far greater than anything she had felt and she was reminded of the horror and awe the Dreadwyrm called upon her mind. There was a presence in the hum. Words that couldn't be heard or understood, spoke to the heart. As she neared the center of the room, it became clear that the object on the pedestal was an enclosure. She touched the perfectly polished latches on either side of the case and the metallic snick from the locks disengaging could be heard. As she opened it, time seemed to slow to a crawl, then to a halt. Her mind was aware that the passage of time had frozen. A disembodied voice called out in an eerie and metallic tone "You who hath entered thy domain. What is it thou seeketh? Thy burdens weigh heavily on the mind do they not?" The voice filled her head and she could feel the blood pumping in her heart. She suddenly felt very small and insignificant to this voice. Unworthy of being received. "Thou is indeed worthy of an audience. All will be brought and judged. Tell me mortal, why dost thou fight? Where dost thou go?" The voice called directly to her and tears welled in her eyes "I-I don't know" she brokenly said, "To atone for sins committed, perhaps. For things that I have done and have not done. I have failed in my charges because I lack conviction and strength." She wasn't fully aware of what she was saying, but she knew it was a truth she had buried deep and slowly it was being stripped into the light by this being. Time still halted, the voice called inside her head "Thou hath been judged. Your purpose strikes true. In turn, thou shall be given the conviction needed to carry out judgment of others. For weal or woe? It has yet to be seen. I send with thee a fragment of thy judgment and of thy balance." The voice began to dissipate "Go, and carry with thee what is needed to perform thy duty. Many hardships will thou face but we shall meet again when thou is ready to receive thy final judgment." Time lurched forward and Marishi staggered forward as if released from an iron grip. And she lurched, the top of the container she was holding also moved forward showing was encased inside. It was a weapon of intricate design and of beauty. A katana. Never before had she seen it's parallel. No artisan of the East made this weapon. It didn't appear to be hammer forged or tempered. It's as if it were part of the giant itself. The sheath lay next to it. Black lacquer and pearl inlay that had a quiet white glow to it that seemed to hum with the same current. She lifted the blade and its scabbard from the box. They were light and perfectly balanced. Almost as if they were made for her. She couldn't fully recall the conversation she thought she had but she could recall the awe and reverence she felt next to something divine and godly.   
The carriage jostled slightly. Marishi must have dozed. The Sun was in the west now closing out the day and ushering in the night. "Best wake you and yours," the gruff and tired voice of the driver called out, "We'd be enterin' Castrum Oriens within the hour and that's as far as I'd take ye." Marishi looked out the windows and could see in the distance the imposing Baelsar's Wall and the Castrum spires that served as it's entrance. She drew a deep breath and let out a sigh. Rae was fast asleep still. Tail twitching at the dreams she was having. She knew she was exhausted not only from the previous night but from the recent events. She fretted over Marishi and that takes its toll on a person. Drains them as they pour their love and energy into someone who deserved neither. She reached out her slender hand from her cloak and gently shook Rae. "I'm sorry, I hate to wake you. We are close now. The driver will have us on the other side of the wall within the hour. Remember; we're merchants trying to ply our trade and wares on our way to Ala Mhigo. Make no threatening gestures or moves. We want to blend in. The Castrum has been converted to a camp it seems and there ought to be food and lodging for the remainder of the night. Come first light, we set out to our first destination. I fear you will have to protect me yet again, love." Marishi smiled. She couldn't manipulate Aether like Rae could and she never studied the arcane arts. Without her brandishing steel, she was helpless. But Rae, she needed no steel to conjure destruction or mending. She could decimate an army with a few waves of her hands. "Are you ready?" Marishi said with her hand out waiting for Rae to grasp it. 

She listened with undivided attention. The sound of the carriage was muffled by the closed windows and door. The creak and groan of the axle straining to keep the carriage up was barely heard as Rae's full attention was given to Marishi. She read about Ala Mhigo. She heard stories of Ala Mhigo. There were paintings in Sharlaya of the mountainous province. It oddly reminded her a lot of Thanalan, the land she spent a small portion of her life in as a child. Her memories of the land were as fleeting as her stay there, but the unmistakable smell of hot sand, resilient desert plants, and sweat. She wondered if Ala Mhigo would smell the same.   
Marishi's admiration of Gaius was no secret to Rae. What she knew of this man came only from Marishi, and while he did perform some rather heinous works, he only had the best intent for the general people. To her, he was a villain, but to himself, he was a hero. Sometimes Rae wondered if her own actions would be seen as wicked by others. While she was loathe to spill blood, she, too, did not back down when the time called for such action.   
While Marishi went on, Rae proceeded to eat her fill of food, savouring the taste of it while thinking upon the road ahead. Once she had finished her meal and packed away the leftovers, she sighed with contentment. Part of her wished this was the carriage that took them back home, but the other part of her was glad she was still with Marishi. Looking up, Rae smiled pleasantly to the woman across the carriage from her. Sleep. She wouldn't sleep, but perhaps meditate. Her night may have held restless dreams and her fretting over Marishi, but she felt rested enough. She first attempted to meditate by sitting upright, as she typically did, but this proved problematic to keep herself balance with the rocking of the carriage, so Rae took to laying on the bench, resting her eyes, placing her hands on her stomach and locking her fingers between one another.   
Her meditation was always to clear out her thoughts and sort them. Which were more important? Which could go, and which could stay? Somewhere amid sorting through her thoughts, the gentle rocking of the coach and the quiet around them, as well as the sense of Marishi's presence beside her, she felt her consciousness slip. She didn't realize she was tired, but perhaps carriage rides always made her sleepy. It wasn't long before she turned to her side, pulling her hands up to rest under her head and her knees sliding up to tuck against her stomach. She rested peacefully, waking up once or twice to shift around a bit and get comfortable again. While Rae didn't typically like to rest the day away, there was little to do in a carriage, she would get bored far too quickly.   
She didn't sense the carriage roll to a stop, nor did she hear the driver yell back at them. It wasn't until Marishi's hand gently roused her from her sleep that Rae sat up. Her eyes flickered open and she pushed herself upright, gazing around at the darkened windows. Had she slept the whole way? Perhaps she really was that tired. Looking back up to Marishi, she smiled a small, sleepy smile and took her hand, using it to pull herself up. She didn't let go of her hand after standing beside her partner. Instead, she took a step towards the carriage door and chuckled. "I would do so gladly, my love," she quipped. Rae hopped down the carriage steps and kept a hold of Marishi's hand while she glanced around the Castrum. The dying sunlight allowed her to see the weary faces of Alliance members and Ala Mhigan resistance fighters alike. Near the door that lead to the Fringes was set up a makeshift tent where she spotted a face she recognized: Raubahn. She should have known he would be here, though to see him without the Sultana on his shoulder or nearby was strange, but expected.   
"My Star," she purred to Marishi with a sly smile on her face. "I won't make any threatening movements if these men keep their eyes and hands to themselves." She already felt eyes on them both, so she pulled her hood over her head and walked along the street, glancing about for an obvious place where they might find refuge for the rest of the night. A curious smell caught her nose and jerked her head to the left. An open door revealed what appeared to be a group of men and women talking, laughing, drinking, and eating. Rae tilted her head to the side and approached. It seemed the building was a barracks of sorts that the Garleans used to house their soldiers and was now used to house the remaining Alliance and Resistance fighters. There was a kitchen inside, as well. Rae's tail twitched and she glanced back to Marishi, offering her a question with just a look. Should they stay there?   
"Make way!" bellowed a deep voice from behind them. Rae jumped to the side as a large, burly Roegadyn sauntered past them, making his way into the barracks-looking building. Among the boisterous soldiers sat a lone soldier with a paper and piece of wood trying to account for everyone. He would know if there was room available.   
Rae approached the man, leaving Marishi behind her. He was garbed in the Twin Adder uniform, and she knew Marishi would prefer to keep her distance than risk recognition. "Excuse me, sir," she called out over the cacophony that filled the open area of the barracks. The soldier turned to her, looking slightly overwhelmed. Sympathy filled her and she smiled kindly to the man. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but my partner and I are travelling through here. We have goods we wish to trade with the in the newly liberated Ala Mhigo, but we must rest for the night. Do you know of any place we might stay?"   
The soldier rubbed his face and looked at his paper, then back up at Rae. She had a kind smile on her face and the man seemed to lose a bit of his tenseness. "I-I don't know. I'll have to check, but this might take a bit and you're going to have to wait a while so I can-"   
Rae giggled and shook her head. "Oh, that's fine. Take your time, good soldier. You seem to have your hands full and I'm in no rush, really," she replied, her voice soothing, but slightly bubbly. The man smiled with relief at her words, clearly worried she might not like his answer. "Is there anything I can help you with? You look horribly busy and I'd hate for you to over-exert yourself any more than you clearly have."   
"Naaw," the soldier replied, smiling a little more now. He certainly liked that his hard work went recognized. "You'd have to have the numbers and recognize the faces of the soldiers and make sure they're all accounted for. This is a job only I can do; I'm afraid you can't help."   
Another pleasant smile graced her lips and she nodded. "Ah! I understand. I'm sorry I can't help. Perhaps if I left you alone, you could focus better? I'll wait outside until-"   
"Oh that won't be necessary," he quickly replied, glancing back at his paper. "If these numbers are right, there's at least 27 available rooms that anyone can occupy. I'm sure we can spare one for you and your business partner." The soldier looked up to Rae and smiled broadly.   
Her right ear flicked rapidly a few times again and she blinked at the man. "Yes... my business partner," she murmured, glancing back to Marishi. "Come, my dear. We may occupy a room here!" The soldier's face immediately turned red while Rae held her hand out to Marishi, smiling to her, her tail flicking.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Marishi said nothing as she was led past the soldier in the green and yellow garb. Though she wore her hood, she kept her face from the man. They entered the building where the other men were drinking and telling tales of their bravery, laughing and jabbing the air with their fingers. She readjusted her pack to give her back more comfort as they moved toward their quarters. Marishi smiled sardonically "27 rooms. Hardly. This is a barracks. There may be 27 beds available, but there is only this room." Lining the walls could be seen single beds stacked two high with stiff looking mattresses. "I'm afraid we'll be afforded very little privacy from here on out. Watch what you say. Trust no one. There are already some whom we have attracted attention to." Marishi said as she nodded slightly in the direction in one of the dark portions of the room. There were 3 men, two Highlanders, and one Hyur sitting together at a table with their eyes piercing Marishi and Rae both.   
"We'd best find beds while we can. The darker the corner the better." Marishi let go of Rae's hand and her voice grew cold and sharp. All emotion removed "We cannot be seen as a couple. It is to invite weakness and exploitation. We are business associates merely sharing the road for there is safety in numbers." Marishi spun on her heel and promptly began moving quickly to one of the more shadowed beds that didn't have someone sleeping in it or belongings on it. She found two side by side. "I shall sleep on the right. You, the left. I take my leave of you." All emotion suppressed and shut down, she placed her pack on the bed and took her Wakazashi from it, sliding it down the small of her back, concealed by her cloak. she hated to treat Rae so, but it was for their protection. The both of them. If anyone of ill intent discovered that they were not only companions but lovers, they would use the other against them. Marishi had perfected the act of severing emotions.   
She left the Barracks and stood on the paved road. She glanced to the right where she could see the Command Tent and the Flame General behind his war table. There were several other high ranking soldiers near him and pointing towards the map that lay on it. They were debating. Marishi couldn't hear the conversation, but she guessed the intent. There were still pockets of Garlean resistance scattered causing them no end of grief most likely. She turned her attention to two Ishgardian soldiers that stood off to themselves opposite the command tent speaking in low voices. They appeared to be of lower rank and likely easier to approach. Marishi pulled down the hood of her cloak, slightly loosened the string and unlaced the top portion of her tunic. Just enough skin showed to entice what lay underneath. She then quietly approached them, palms down, hips swaying slightly letting the campfires light her eyes and accent her features. "My Lords! It is good to see Men of the Fury here acting as spear and hoplon! I have heard of Ishgardian bravery, but to fight for a land and a people not our own..." She trailed off. It was clear that she had captivated their attention with her figure and honeyed words. "Aye, we've driven the bastards back and reclaimed the highlanders their home, we did. Where The Destroyer failed, the Fury succeeded! How have you found your way to these parts? This isn't a place for one so beautiful as yourself." The younger soldier said as he looked Marishi up and down with his eyes. "I'm a trader looking to ply my wares in Ala Mhigo ... and before you get any ideas, by wears I mean textiles and cloth," The man frowned in disappointment "as well as meet up with a couple old friends who also hail from The Holy See. Has there been news from Ala Mhigo or The Reach? How are the roads? I see that there is cause to come and go armed..." Marishi trailed off. She had to be careful. Musn't be too eager for information on either the state of war or her "old friends". "Aye, they say Ala Mhigo is reclaimed and we've taken their Castrum and Castellum. There are still stragglers here and there that try to harass, but they've mostly turned to banditry and aren't a threat. The Reach is secured and is being used as the central operation camp for the campaign. Did you happen to need an escort on your way? Perhaps we can strike a bargain..." The soldier said. "No, your offer is most generous my lord, but I am traveling with a caravan and we should already be well protected." Information on the state of the war was the easy part. Now the part Marishi had to tread very carefully "As I said, I'm also looking for two dear friends of mine who also hail from Ishgard. Perhaps they passed through this way? They would be of nobility and of wealth. Important to the Church. Brothers. Would you happen to have seen them?" The taller soldier turned directly towards her. This caught his attention. "They may not have passed this way, I was just hoping ..." Marishi said in a soft voice. "Friend or no friend, we've orders to not give out any information on anyone of import that passed through this Castrum." The taller man hissed. "Oh, what's the harm? It's not like they made their presence hidden or anything. Aye, 2 Ishgaridan noblemen passed through here, though not on Chocobo, on airship. They docked a day or so at the large Garlean tower you make out just yonder. They were on their way to Ala Mhigo. Looked in a hurry too." The smaller man said. The other soldier said nothing but scowled darkly at his comrade. "Thank you, my lords. It was an honor to speak with you. May the Fury keep you safe." Marishi said drawing up her cloak and walking back towards the barracks.   
It was later than she had anticipated and when she entered the fires had grown dim and the men had found their bunks for the night. She moved silently to the bed she had picked out next to Rae. She sat down on the bed and watched Rae's chest rise and fall in rhythm. She felt a pang of sadness and regret at treating her poorly hours earlier. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so harsh. Marishi steeled herself and clenched her jaw, attempting to rid herself of the remorse and guilt of being cruel to her wife. She pushed herself back against the bunk but she didn't lay all the way down. Being propped by her pack she closed her eyes, rested, and listened for any sudden sounds waiting for the grey light of dawn to begin to seep through the windows signaling the start of their journey. 

The moment Marishi's hand left hers, Rae pulled hers back to her side and clenched her fist, the folds of her cloak hiding her hand now. "Yes, I must have misunderstood him," she replied quietly, rubbing her face and heaving a sigh. She was hopeful the two of them wouldn't be stuck in a room full of men. She felt she could trust the Alliance members, but she knew better than that. Even now, she could feel hungry eyes on them. Were it that she had her grimoire and still practised the art of summoning, she would frighten these prying eyes... possibly in to attacking the two of them. Scared men killed that which they didn't understand. The fascination she experienced from those inquisitive men on Sharlaya was not found on this land. Though she grew up among the people under the same shade of trees in The Black Shroud and feeling the same warmth of the same sand beneath her feet in the deserts of Thanalan, she never was one of the people here. Her heart belonged to the wonder of the unknown and she would always embrace learning. These men would rather cower and snuff out the flame of inquire and learning than embrace advancing themselves. They truly are bar-   
Her head shook, burying those thoughts deep. Deep down, she resented these men, but they knew no better. She had been impressed upon as a young girl in Sharlaya. Those scholars had no love for the dull minds they thought these people had, but she knew better than that. Rae cast a longing glance back to Marishi as she excused herself. The cover of her hood hid the look on her face from those eyes, but she wish Marishi could see it. With a soft sigh again, Rae set her satchel on the bed, pulled her rapier and magicked crystal off her belt and carefully laid it at her side, hiding it in her cloak so the others wouldn't see. Her rapier would be no good at extremely close range, but she still had her crystal with which she could conjure a spell of flame and engulf whatever decided to lay their hand on her while she slumbered.   
She slept lightly, awoke when Marishi came near. She didn't need to open her eyes to hear the soft steps of her boots on the stone floor. Rae shifted slightly in her half sleep and wrapped her cloak tighter around her, sighing once more before drifting back to slumber. No dreams. No visions. Rae slept soundly through to day break.   
As the sun peaked above the horizon, Rae's eyes fluttered open. It didn't take her long to remember where they were. The sensation of her side being jabbed with her crystal forced her to sit up and stretch, then fetch the crystal. She was quiet with her movements as she got out of bed and fixed her cloak and replaced her weapon at her side. Marishi, of course, was up the moment Rae roused. They were ready to go shortly after waking and outside waiting for their own Chocobos. With the carriage no longer an option, they were forced to ride the Chocobos to their next destination. It didn't affect her much. She had frequently rode Chocobos as they were the fastest mode of transportation. She missed her old Chocobo upon seeing the plainly yellow-coloured feathers of the Chocobo she'd be riding. The creature didn't seem to sense her disdain as she secured her satchel and its contents on the Chocobo's side. Once safely secure, Rae climbed onto its back and swung her leg over the other side of the saddle and got herself comfortable.   
Rae looked forward to Marishi, who was finally situated on her Chocobo. They both moved forward when Marishi beckoned her mount to do so. Men stepped aside as they moved forward slowly, testing their mounts' comfort with them on their back. Once outside the Castrum, the birds broke out into a light jog, then began picking up speed gradually until they were speeding along the winding path through the sparse forest that blanketed the Castrum. Their hoods wouldn't stay on their heads as they dashed along. Rae closed her eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply the smell of the forest. She missed it dearly. With it came memories of her life as a young child with her mother and father. The nostalgic aromas gave way to a new set. Rae opened her eyes to see the trees all but gone and in its place the familiar sight of sand and rocks. In the distance, the sight of wreckage of felled Garlean war ships and their mechanical soldiers still smouldering from fires that will not be quenched until the ceruleum burns up. Rae stared with half wonder at the machines. She only ever learned of the Garleans' advance with technology. They closely coincided with the technological entities of the Allagans since the Garleans learned so closely what the ancient race had done. She swallowed hard and gazed around more, taking in the scenery. It looked like Thanalan, but at the same time, it did not. The sand was more grainy. The trees that grew randomly looked as if they belonged in the Shroud which this province neighboured.   
To their left, there was a waterfall that could be seen between peaks of strangely-shaped rock formations that can't quite be called stalagmites, nor mountains. To herself, Rae wondered if those things were man-made or natural. Rae looked ahead and spotted a dark, ominous spire in the distance. She was far ahead of Marishi by this point, as her Chocobo seemed more spry and eager to reach the destination. Before they got too close to see any more of it, the Chocobos suddenly halted and squawked, trotting in spot like excitable fillies. Rae pet her Chocobo's head, encouraging it to silence and continue on, but she knew the raptor-like bird could sense something she did not. With her mount not willing to listen to her, Rae jumped off her mount to examine the area, but before she could get too far, an arrow shot past her face. She instinctively pulled back and her Chocobo let out a surprised squawk, but Rae kept a firm grip on its reigns so it couldn't dart off. Her eyes darted to where the arrow came. There was little cover, but if she had been paying attention, she could have seen the three soldiers ducking behind a bush. "Just three, huh?" Rae murmured, turning to face them. Before she could say more, the sound of more soldiers approaching from behind and to her right were heard. She blinked rapidly upon seeing three more ahead of her and three more behind her. "Nine, huh?" She cursed under her breath and went to get on her mount, but another arrow flying past her stopped her.   
"Don't even think about it, cat," one soldier spat. They were Garleans. They appeared to be in dire straits. One looking almost sickly from starvation while the other, bandaged with what appeared to be week-old, well-used bandages, looking near death. "Give us all your belongings." The same soldier ordered forcefully. He looked the healthier of the bunch and ready to take to fighting if needed. The others were in no shape which became increasingly more evident as they drew nearer.   
One soldier glanced from where Rae had come and grunted. "Here comes another one." He muttered. For a brief moment, everyone's attention was on Marishi. That was just enough time for Rae to reach at her sides, pulling out her rapier and crystal and attaching them both. In two quick movements, she channelled her power through the crystal and summoned the power of earth and sent a heavy, sturdy rock flying at the healthier soldier, then spun on her heal and shot a blast of fire at the three blocking their way forward. The three from behind yelled in surprise and hesitated before charging forward. Rae urged her Chocobo to stay with her by hooping her arm through the reigns and using it to guide the Chocobo to block the three from reaching her.   
The three she threw the stone at had stumbled back, one getting hit by the debris of her summon and falling to the ground, not moving. "You bitch!" Shouted the soldier and charged at her. She kept her calm while focusing her power in a burst between the groups to keep them at bay until Marishi could arrive to help her. With another cast, she sent an explosion of red between the two that charged in front of her and glanced to the others at her right, but they were dealing with being on fire to be a problem to her. Rae sent a second blast with her Dualcast abilities at the group behind her, causing them to scatter. "Damned Red Mages!" Bellowed another soldier, loading an arrow up to his bow and aiming it directly at Rae. 

Marishi was never fond of Chocobo's. They stunk, were stubborn, and unreliable. She had watched as the trees gave way to a badlands, then to a canyon. She saw the black spire in the distance and halted her Chocobo so she could get a better look. There was a flag fluttering in the breeze at the top, but she couldn't make out who's it was. Then she heard the snap of a bowstring in the distance.   
She dug her heels into the Chocobo's flanks. Hard. To spur the bird into full motion. Marishi came upon them and watched as Rae brought her magically charged rockslide down. She had tied off her Katana to the saddle on her right side. Marishi pulled the bird flank facing the battle. She'd sacrifice the animal to ensure she wouldn't be injured. Especially without her armor.   
The men had turned their attention to Rae as she made the air sizzle with fire and gave Marishi the time she needed to close the gap and even the playing field. She pulled her Katana from its scabbard and holding it blade facing backward dashed and jumped on the one with the bow. He had enough time to see her bury the steel in his chest and exiting the small of his back. Marishi had run him through, blade up. In shock from the trauma for a moment, their eyes locked and he could see nothing but hatred and rage in her eyes. She wasn't out to wound or scare off. She was out to kill. The pain set in as she put her boot to what was left of his chest and yanked her weapon free of bone and sinew and flesh. The pulsing white Katana now spattered the rocks and ground with crimson.   
Her first threat neutralized, she reversed her hold on her sword, blade facing front. One of the Garleans was still focused on Rae, but this one, this one was hers. An officer she had noted looking at his dingy uniform. This should be more of an even match. Good. She held her weapon in both hands and raised it above her head as the two began to circle one another. He had his Spatha drawn and his buckler at the ready. Marishi wouldn't be able to cleave through his defenses though her blade was sharp enough. She simply didn't possess the strength. In the air, the sword poised like a snake to strike, blood collecting at the pommel the blade drinking the lifeblood of a man.   
Marishi was calm. She had been in countless battles and had taken her share of lives. Some deserving of it and some not. This officer though, he was scared. He kept circling slowly waiting for Marishi to go on the offensive. "So be it." these were the only words she said to the man. She moved in bringing her Katana down in a slashing motion, which was clumsily deflected the by officers buckler. He attempted a half-hearted swing with his Spatha that Marishi blocked with her own weapon. His blade checked her own. Katana facing down, blade forward behind Marishi's back and his weapon horizontal to it. The officer expected her to parry away his strike and attack make another slashing maneuver. This never happened. She put her weight into her blade and shoved the man backward, knocking him off balance. He looked down then up to see the crowned hilt of a gold and white Katana bear down on his left eye socket. The butt of the Katana was made of highly polished brass and ended in points, much like a crown. In close quarter combat, one could use it as a defense tactic. Marishi used it as an offensive one.   
The butt drove down hard into the officers face below his left eye. She felt the bone give way and with it a splash of blood spattered across her sleeve and face. The man screamed in pain as she bore the butt down deeper destroying his eye and cornea. He began to fall from the weight of Marishi bearing down on him, the pain of the wound, and his own blindness. Still, she bore down ripping through the optical nerve and into the brain. He hit the ground with a thud. Quiet and lifeless with his killer on top of him. She pulled the butt away from his head hard as the suction of blood made it difficult to remove. As she freed the weapon a spray of blood, bone, brain, and what was left of his eye spurted out. She looked down at her work. No longer did he have anything resembling a human face. His mouth agape and his right eye open and wide in a state of shock. The left side of his face was a gaping hole with fragments of bone lodged in the tissue and brain stem. It was oozing blood and other fluids as seeped into the dry desert ground. She turned her attention to the last man.   
Rae had subdued him for reasons Marishi couldn't understand and had bound his hands behind his back. Marishi walked up to Rae drenched in matted blood with bits of bone between the fibers of her tunic. "What is this? We take no quarter. Especially their kind." Marishi said with disgust as she wiped the blood off her blade with her sleeve. "This one looks more dead than alive anyway. Supplies low at the Castellum? You're no better than the buzzards that will scavenge you and what's left of your troop when I drag them out into the afternoon Sun." She made a gesturing motion behind her where the thing that was the squad's officer lay. Grotesque and mangled. "You should have just killed him Rae. But no matter. You're a soldier. You will receive a soldier's death. A clean death. On your knees." She kicked the backs of his knees and he fell to the ground. The man couldn't have been older than 22 Summers and was blubbering and pleading for his life. "P-please please, don't. We was hungry's all. We've been hidin' from Alliance p-patrols with no one lookin' out fer us. We just wanna eat and go home. I-I w-w-wanna go h-h-home." No emotion passed over Marishi's face as he made pleas for his life. "Face forward. My face isn't the last thing you want to see in this world. I'm sending you home." She said coldly. The man turned his head to face the river, "I-I just w-wan--" The blade bit deep into the back of his neck severing his spinal cord and exiting out his windpipe. His head lifelessly fell forward and his body hit the ground as Marishi removed her sword from his flesh. "That's why you don't take quarter. They are the enemy. They are the ones responsible for the loss of everything you hold dear. They have destroyed countless lives and have raped and murdered women and children in the streets. Don't you EVER forget that, do you understand me?" Marishi's ire was on Rae. She was angry that Rae wouldn't have taken that small measure of vengeance against the Empire. She couldn't understand it. She was angry as she saw Rae's eye fill with tears at her verbal abuse. "We are but shades and spirits of vengeance against men that have butchered and raped us. It is our duty to judge. We must measure their worth. They were found ... wanting." She spoke the words and spoke them with her voice, but they were not her own. She shook her head and walked over to the deformed body of the officer. "Now, help me with the bodies. The crows don't feed themselves." 

Having Marishi back her up was a relief. While she knew her partner was with her, Rae did not let her guard down. The remaining soldiers hesitated upon seeing the first of their companions mutilated, but the healthier of the two swallowed his fear, drew up his sword, then charged at Rae. She turned to the man and faced him head on. Her hand held behind her back as her rapier rose and caught his blade, parrying it to the side and rose it up so it stopped between them, point raised to the heavens and pinned there between the two duelling warriors. Rae was calm, pose controlled and ready to strike. Behind her, the crystal floated, awaiting for when she'd attach it to her rapier's pommel and cast magic through it once more. The soldier cast a nervous glance to the hovering crystal, to which Rae took her opportunity. She spun her blade around, twisting her wrist and flicking it. The man clumsily followed the motions, but the twisting of the blade in his hand caused him to lose his grip in time for Rae to flick her wrist, knocking the blade out of his hand. "You should know better than to engage a Red Mage so close." Rae hissed while deftly swinging her rapier upward along the man's body, then downward again. There was a brief moment before the man's head bobbled, then he dropped to his knees. As he did, the coat he wore--already tattered as it was--burst open and blood gushed through the newly-cut holes. Rae watch as he dropped down, then her gaze darted to the remaining man. He looked near death. She'd put him out of his misery.   
Rae didn't wait for the other soldier to drop entirely. She was already upon him before the body hit the dust-covered ground. Before she could strike, however, the man dropped his pike and raised his hands, begging for mercy. "Please! I'm not one of them!" he cried out suddenly. Rae stopped, rapier raised and eyes wide. Her cat-like pupils were practically perfect spheres, her green eyes blotted out by the darkness. She remained still, waiting for more from the man. By her wordless command, the soldier continued. "P-P-Please, you gotta understand. I was taken. We all were. I'm not Garlean! I'm D-Doman! I was conscripted! I ju-just want to go home!" His hands shook as much as his voice did. Rae stared down at him as he lowered his head, but her free hand caught his chin and pulled him up to face her. She brushed back his hair, revealing no third eye the Garleans sported. He certainly did have a Doman look about him, too. His accent was nothing of the man who shouted at her, either. Guilt wracked her body suddenly.   
"Those others are Doman as well?" She asked him, forcing him to keep his head turned upward to face her. The man paused, then shook his head. Her grip on his chin tightened and he grimaced. "You lied?" She growled at him, her eyes narrowed and her lips frowned.   
"N-No! I didn't. I misspoke. So many... so many of us were taken. I was one. I just want to see my family again! I want to see them safe!" The man gasped a pitiful sob as tears formed in his eyes. Rae let go of his jaw and sheathed her weapon, then drew out a rope from her satchel on the Chocobo's saddle. She intended to take him home, but she wouldn't risk having him betray them by slitting their throats and taking all they owned while they slept or had their guards down. Rae knew Marishi would approve of him being tied.   
She turned to face him and held up the rope to him. "Arms behind your back. I'll ensure your return home, but I won't risk you stabbing us in the back when we have it turned to you." There was a light that returned to the man's eyes when Rae told him this. The man smiled like he had forgotten how, but the unmistakable look of joy in his eyes was there. He obeyed, holding his hands behind him as Rae moved in and tied him up. She ensured they were tight and couldn't be wiggled out of, then sighed. The man she tied let out a horrified gasp and Rae turned around, spotting Marishi finish off the last soldier by impaling his eye and piercing his brain. She was used to her merciless slaughter, but even this seemed brutal.   
Upon Marishi turning on them, Rae stopped forward. "Marishi, please, he's not-" but she wasn't listening. Rae blinked rapidly as the other Miqo'te commanded the man to kneel. What was she doing? Rae wished to run between them, but her feet were rooted. "Marishi." Rae called out again. She kept talking, however, explaining the death the man would received. "Marishi!" Rae barked, horrified. The man begged for his life, for his freedom, for his family, but Marishi raised her blade. "MARISHI!" she screamed, but it was too late. The blade cut through his neck and blood flowed freely to the sand, staining it crimson.   
Rae stared, mouth opened slightly and the air in her lungs gone. She promised this man to return home. He was innocent. He was forced to do what he did. Why didn't Marishi listen? Why did she have to kill him? Marishi was upon her shortly after, lecturing her, angry with her. The emotion showed clearly in her voice. Her ears dropped flat against her head as tears formed in her eyes. He didn't want to do anything that he did. He was forced to. He just wanted to go home. His family was threatened and he did what any good man would do to protect them--anything. Before Rae could stop herself, she yelled back at Marishi. "Do you ever think, or do you just act?!" She cried out to her. Her brows were knit together in anger. Pain filled her eyes as she thought of the man that was slain. Before she yelled again, Rae took a moment to catch her breath, a few gasping sobs escaping before she found her calm and stable voice. "He was conscripted, Marishi. Forced to be here. He was one of those poor Doman men who were dragged from their homes to fight for the Empire in order to feed their family and keep them from being killed. He didn't want to be here as much as you and I don't want to be, but he had to. He had to protect his family. He had to feed them. He had to work for the Empire to do those things... but he didn't have to die. Not now. Not by our hands. Not by yours." The last word was a sharp jab, like a finger to the chest. Rae wouldn't touch Marishi, though. Not now.   
With that, Rae swiftly grabbed her Chocobo's reins and swung on top of its back, sitting in the saddle and sat there a moment. "The crows will find their meal just fine. I'm leaving." Part of her wanted to take the man's body with them, but he would only hold them back. It was best to leave them to the scavengers of the land. As much as she also wishes to bury him, they had no tools to do as such. Her Chocobo moved slowly, stepping over the charred bodies of the men she had slain with her fires. The smell of burnt flesh and hair was pungent to her. Rae's shoulders shuddered as she inhaled deeply, her breath catching in her throat as she tried to keep herself steady and not cry. She pulled her hood up, covering her face from those who'd look, but if they listened, they could hear the silent whimpers she made and could see her shoulders quiver. She'd refuse to speak to Marishi. At least until she'd calm down. 

"You know nothing of death, girl." Marish's voice rose so that Rae could hear. "While you hid away on your island denying aid to those who needed it most, you and yours doomed countless soldiers of the Alliance. You doomed your own Archon! Who speaks for them, Rae? Who?!" Rae trotted out earshot. She snapped her katana back into its scabbard and walked to where she last saw her Chocobo. It hadn't gone far and she quickly retrieved it and mounted on top. As she took the reins, she noticed her hand we stained red with dried blood. She then looked down at her attire. The cloth was stiff with blood and matted with debris. She then drew her sword and gazed at herself in its polished steel. Her face had spatters of blood on the right side and her hair was slightly matted. Grimacing, she sheathed the weapon and tied it off on the bird's side and kicked at its flanks to move forward. She was headed towards the massive river where they were to fjord into the badlands. She could hear the roar of the falls and the cool air and smell of the water. It was like a spring breeze tearing away a winter storm over her mind. She didn't know where Rae had gone off to but assumed she had already made for the crossing.   
Marishi trotted the banks until she came upon a small pool shrouded in foliage. The pool was clean and part of an eddy of the river. She brought her chocobo in and tied it off near the pool. She waited a moment, listening for the sound of any passerby or traveller, then stripped out of the soiled merchants clothing she was wearing. Naked, she dipped her toes in the water. It was frigid cold, but the mid-morning Sun was heating the air and the cold felt refreshing. She completely entered the pool gasping at its temperature. she then washed the sweat and blood from her body. The pool was deep. Far deeper than she had anticipated as she couldn't touch the ground a few feet in. She unclasped her hair and washed the remains of a dead man away. As she was washing she thought about what she had done and what Rae had said. She felt a pang of regret for upsetting her so. Perhaps she should have stayed her hand. No, he couldn't be suffered to live. Doman or no. He was of Garlean soldier. A combatant. She had given him the best thing a soldier could ask for; a clean death on the field of battle. No, his time for judgement had come and she found him lacking.   
Clean, she climbed the warm rocks and pulled her pack from her chocobo. She didn't have any spare merchants garments, but there was no use in hiding now. She dressed in her attire; her deep green osode, brown kote, deep brown linen tights, and her boots. Finally, she took a comb from her pack and combed back the middle portion of her hair and clasped it so it created a flat like ponytail like the women of the Far East will style theirs.   
She mounted her chocobo and trotted away from the secluded pool and broke the bird into a dash for the crossing of the mighty river. The water was shallow, only ankle deep with fine sand as it's bed. she couldn't see Rae on the other side, though there were some travellers on their way to and fro. She slowed down to a trot and crossed the river. On the other end, the landscape was far different than the one she had just left. Rocky flat plateaus and wind tunnelled formations dotted the Sun blasted land. It was an hour ride to The Reach she had been told once the river was crossed. She watered her chocobo, fed it some gyshal greens and began her trek. There were fresh signs of another rider that had passed before her and had guessed that rider was Rae. She was upset. Best let her be, she thought to herself.   
The land was alien to her as she passed by landmarks and formations. She made out ruins of a small settlement long since engulfed by the wind and sand. In her travels, she had witnessed truly wonderous monuments; the wall in Yanxia, The Iron Feast in the Dravanian Forelands, Heaven-on-high in the Ruby Sea, but she had never seen a temple built not out of, but into a mountain. She slowed down as she passed by. A ways away still she could make out the stone columns cut out of the sandstone and the dark halls they guarded. She sensed a cold from that temple. One that whispered of death without peace. Tormented to walk the halls in which you fell for eternity. She moved passed the temple her mind full of questions and curiosity. A short trot down the stone-paved highway and there was a break in the mountains in the north. She stopped her chocobo and stared up in wonder.   
In the distance, the figure of a man could be seen. This man was carved out of the very mountain itself. Standing hundreds of feet tall with a massive stone beard, this is the image of Ala Mhigo's patron god, Rhalgr, The Destroyer. One of the twelve gods said to slumber in Eorzea. That was her destination. Rhalgr's Reach. The high command for the Resistance of Ala Mhigo. She urged her bird forward and came across a small stream that looked to cut into a small valley. There at the mouth of the valley, she found Rae watering her bird. She rode up next to her and stopped, with a look of sadness and remorse on her face. 

She pulled the reigns to stop the Chocobo. The tears flowed more freely this time despite her efforts to keep them contained. Rae wanted to shout back at her.To scream at the top of her lungs until she couldn't scream any more. Did Marishi think she had a say in the matter? The wards those scholars put around the island kept her barred. Even if she had got in that boat that night, it would have been dashed to pieces upon striking the barrier. She was trapped until her training was completed. What good would a half-accomplished Red Mage do against an Elder Primal, anyways? It wasn't man that killed her beloved Archon; it was a Primal. Marishi was being purely irrational now. As she turned her head, Rae stopped, mouth parted to retort, but nothing came. This was her wife. To throw words around without thinking would cut into the soul deeper than any weapon could. To argue with her like this would only make things worse. 'Pick your battles, Rae.' Her mentor had told her. She was a feisty, confrontational woman when she first met her mentor, but he helped cultivate her personality and made her rational, calm, and thoughtful. She closed her mouth and turned her back to Marishi and urged her mount forward, to which the Chocobo gladly obliged.   
The crossing was quiet. There was a shop set up where a few strange creature that she had never seen operated them. Her Chocobo balked at the sight of food and water, so she gave it a moment to drink and eat its fill while she spoke to the locals. She discovered the snake-like women were called Ananta. They were the beast tribe of the area and worshipped the Primal Lakshmia, the embodiment of bliss and beauty. While their sisters were enthralled by the Primal, the Ananta that worked the crossing were untouched and worked with the resistance to keep the area safe and to help build up trade and the economy. "Might you need to rest here? We have room to spare for a traveller." A young Ananta asked. She seemed to be in charge of the place.   
"No, thank you," Rae answered softly, smiling. "A friend and I must be in Rhalgr's Reach before dusk." She explained. It wouldn't hurt to tell this young Ananta where they were going. She had her hands full at the crossing and wouldn't pose a threat to them.   
The young one cast her gaze about quizzically before asking. "Friend? I see none but you, Miss Rae."   
Rae cleared her throat, then sucked in a deep breath sharply. "We decided to take different routes." She answered simply. Despite trying to mask the hurt in her voice, it was quite clear to be heard.   
Tapping her cheek, the young Ananta stared thoughtfully at Rae. After a short time, she spoke up again. "Well, different routes you may be taking, it all leads to the same place. You two will meet up again and realize how silly it was to split up. Don't let the journey get in the way of the experience."   
Rae's eyebrows raised at the small Ananta's words before they lowered again and she smiled and nodded her head. "Such wise words from such a young leader. It's little wonder why you're in charge around here. Thank you for your perspective. You have given me something to think upon." The young Ananta smiled proudly, lifting her head up and throwing her shoulders back to make herself appear more dignified.   
"If you wouldn't mind, however. I would like a place to change my clothes." Rae added cheerfully. The young one nodded and guided her to a private area where Rae changed into her typical outfit. The deep purple of her garments caught the eye of many. Her gloves bore jewels and rings that gleamed and glimmered in the sunlight and atop her head was the turban to shield her head and face from the burning rays of the sun. A few travellers stared at her, but she paid them no mind as she made her way back to her Chocobo. Checking to ensure everything was in place, Rae bade farewell to the wise Ananta girl.   
Before she dwelt too long, Rae hopped back onto her Chocobo and spurred it forward. It moved with a haste and renewed vigour. The brief reprieve seemed to have given it more stamina. Rae wouldn't slow it until it chose to do so itself. As it sprinted across the sandy road, Rae let her mind wander. The Conscripted Doman was killed, but his spirit returned to the Aether stream. He was at rest. To have him live in the state he was, he probably would have died a slow and agonizing death. Perhaps a soldier's death was right. Death scared her. Many lives she had taken in her time, but the thought of it impacting her caused her great anxiety. Her father was dead and that was the first death she experienced. Although she was too young to comprehend it, her grown mind thought about it often and it made her feel sadness, but also ease. He wouldn't have to suffer this world any longer where Primals threatened the boundaries of their cities and soldiers pounded on their doors to drag men from their homes and shove weapons in their hands and force them to fight under a banner they held no love nor loyalty for. Perhaps this Doman was truly saved from further suffering and Rae had only thoughts to further it.   
Her Chocobo slowed down, drawing her mind back from her thoughts and to glance at her surroundings. There was a river nearby and a cliff that stretched upward. She had to crane her head back far to look at the crest of it. The sound of her Chocobo wheezing caused her to dismount quickly. Its tongue lolled out to the side as it pulled her towards the water. "You terrible bird," Rae quipped, chuckling lightly. She sighed and pat the large avian's side while she looked to the horizon. The sun was starting to set. She had made it just in time. A few other wanderers made their way forward between the craggy cliffs. Glancing down the path, she spotted the large statue of Rhalgr, the God the Highlanders worshipped. She had come to the rebellion's headquarters. Suddenly alert, Rae glanced around, wondering if Marishi had made her way there yet, and it was then that she spotted her coming up behind her.   
Rae's pensive demeanour relaxed and her expression softened. Though her face couldn't be seen, her eyes gave enough indication of her emotion. Once beside her, Rae stared at Marishi a moment before she took a hand up and pulled the clasp from her face veil off one side and pinned it to the other, then reached up to Marishi in her saddle and pulled her down to her while she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against her's. Rae held it there a moment, drinking in her wife's scent and the feel of her skin and lips against hers. Once content, Rae let go and dropped back to her feet, but she kept her hands on Marishi. One on her hand and the other on her leg. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her, shaking her head. "I was wrong, my dear. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I doubted your decision. I'm sorry I left you behind. Please, forgive me." Rae pressed her head against Marishi's thigh, closing her eyes and exhaling. She felt whole again. With Marishi at her side, whether they fought or not, she felt better. It felt right to have her there.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Marishi was relieved, though she didn't show it. As Rae kissed her, Marishi looked up, travellers had slowed their pace to look at them and even a small contingent of soldiers had stopped and stared. Dark looks of disapproval on their faces and muttering things she couldn't hear.   
"I, too, am sorry for my words. I spoke in anger. I know there was nothing you could have done to save anyone at Carteneau. I wasn't even able to save anyone." Marishisaid quietly drawing away and dismounting her chocobo. "We cannot show outward displays of affection. Not here. We're no longer in Eorzea and though our kind is tolerated in Ala Mhigo, from the looks of those around us, our relationship is not. You and I are travelling companions. Nothing more. The day is nearly spent. Let us stable the birds, find lodging and reach out to this contact or Rowena's. They're supposed to have fresh news for us regarding our marks. I am to meet her at the 11th hour of the moonrise at a nearby tavern in the Reach itself. Come." Marishi said with a softness in her voice. She knew Rae would be saddened by not being able to display affection, but it kept them safe. There were plenty who thought of Miquot'e as nothing more than whores and prostitutes to serve in the pleasure districts. There were more who disapproved of same-sex relationships. Especially Highlanders. And this was their home and seat of power.   
The walked side by side through the narrow passage next to a stream towards The Reach. The air was cool and on the cliff faces could be seen the erosion of time against the mountains that showed limestone, clay, and granite bands. The road was even and heavily trodded kicking up a fine dust if one drug their feet. Soon the passage gave way to a bowl in the mountain. Rhalgr's Reach. Brightly coloured command tents dotted the terrain by the pool of clear water in the centre with buildings and residences hewn and carved into the very mountain itself. Once a holy ground for the Ala Mhigo Monks, the area now served as the military command post for the entire Resistance and mercenary companies. To the right of the stream that led to the pool lay a newly constructed aetheryte crystal as well as shops and boutiques. Garlond Ironworks had even set up a branch. To the left appeared to be the residential and textiles area where artisans could be seen wrapping up their labour for the day and heading home. In the middle was the most impressive landmark of all. Towering as high as the mountains themselves was a statue of Rahglr, The Destroyer. The patron deity of Ala Mhigo. Or, was, before the Mad King banned religion and the Empire made their coup against the region. The status was in almost perfect condition. Facing outwards with a stern bearded face holding a sceptre it served as protector and a ward to all those that would do the brothers and sisters of Ala Mhigo harm. At the base of the statue on a bridge that led over the basin that sat a small symbol of The Destroyer that pilgrims could come and pay homage and pray at. Marishi had never believed in the twelve. And if they were real, their influence had waned and become impotent.   
The Sun was cresting just below the mountains when they reached the stables and checked the birds in. They were then directed to a small inn on the other side of the Basin where they would be able to find room and board. They walked side by side, close, but not touching with Marishi recounting one of her stories of adventures and the places she had been and seen. as they made their way across the bridge. She was retelling the tale, but in reality was just to keep Rae occupied so she wouldn't notice the looks and stares of Hyurs and Highlands. Their passing did not go unnoticed and words seem to travel fast in the encampment. Marishi wasn't unfamiliar with inequality. She had faced it in one degree or another her entire life. She was a Miquot'e governed as a child by the Holy See of Ishgard, a body of government made up of nothing but Elezen. She was also a woman and was expected to perform more domestic tasks. To top it all off she had taken another woman as her lover and companion. Taboo in some areas of the world. Eorzea had worked long and hard for change and equal rights. Marishi had assisted in forging those ties, but they weren't in Eorzea anymore. They were in a backwater military encampment full of men and sellswords with no more enemy to fight and no more spoils to plunder. Two attractive exotic looking Miquot'e was bound to be noticed.   
They made their way across the bridge without incident with the Inn being situated in the very back of the mountain partially obstructed by a small waterfall that feel into a clear deep pool. They entered into the dimly lit reception area and were greeted by a sheepish Innkeeper who at first attempted to offer them two rooms. After the advisement of Marishi and the feign of being short on coin, they settled for just one. She thanked the Innkeeper and headed to their room.   
It was a simple room. Hewn from sandstone and reinforced with plaster, the floors were adorned with Ala Mhigan spun rugs in their fashion. There was no washroom as it was expected that one would use the pool outside if the need arose. There was a rough-hewn table with plate ware and chairs for eating, a firepit for light and warmth and a small one person bed with sheep and roc hides as blankets.   
Marishi set her pack and katana down by the mantle of the fireplace and checked the small wind up clock next to the bed. It was a quarter past 8.   
"We can enjoy some privacy here at least," Marishi said. "However, I should be leaving soon to meet with this 'contact'. It's expected that I am alone, so I'm afraid you'll have to make due without me for a few hours my love." Marishi flashed a rare smile with affection and love in her voice and eyes. "I won't be long" moving close to Rae placing her hands on her hips and drawing close, "perhaps when I come back we can properly show each other 'formal' apologies." She gave Rae a light quick nipped kiss on her upper lip and stopped a moment to lock eyes with her. Her smile turned bittersweet "How I love you so. Though I may seem harsh or distant, you are the only one to keep me in this world full of hate and cruelty. You are the light that shines my way. Until next we meet, my Lady Ten." Marishi gave Rae one last kiss and turned to the door and left.   
There, alone and forgotten about by the fireplace lay her pack, Wakazashi, and Katana quietly flickering in the firelight. 

Rae's right ear flicked rapidly, but her face betrayed no sense of embarrassment nor frustration. She knew she should keep to herself and they had a rouse to keep up, but she couldn't help it. She was a passionate Miqo'te and would express her feelings as such if they overwhelmed her. Still. Marishi was right. She needed to behave, no matter how much her feelings threatened to swallow her up. She murmured a gentle apology and took the reigns of her Chocobo and lead it into the winding passage that took them at the feet of the great statue of Rhalgr, the Destroyer. Rae gazed around in awe. The area appeared as a small haven. It was no wonder why this spot was chosen specifically for the liberation front's base. No one would get through without being seen, not that anyone could. The place was enclosed within cliffs. To any who gazed at it would think it only a fissure in the cliff. Foot soldiers would march right on past without a second glance.   
Following Marishi's lead, Rae walked through Rhalgr's Reach. She smiled and laughed at Marishi's stories. Despite her life's companion's best efforts, Rae could sense the eyes upon them. She knew all-too-well what they were to these Highlanders. They were little more than playthings, and the moment one of her kind showed up acting more than what they thought they were, it drove some of them mad. To the point of wanting to knock them down a few pegs. She wouldn't let that happen. Not to her, nor Marishi. Though she knew her beloved could keep her own in a fight, the desire to protect that which she loved was all-consuming to any other feeling she'd have in a moment of danger.   
Once in the privacy of their own room and their Chocobos properly stabled, Rae shrugged off her bag that she retrieved from the Chocobo's saddle and placed it gently on the floor. She then prepared to fetch the food from it, but Marishi's announcement that she'd be leaving soon caused her to stop. She frowned. Not even a moment to spare with her. Before she could open her mouth to protest, Marishi was upon her, pulling their hips together and biting her upper lip in an affectionate kiss. Rae was caught off-guard for a brief moment before she returned the kiss, lightly sucking on Marishi's soft bottom lip. When Marishi pulled away, Rae opened her eyes and gazed back into her's, a small smile on her face. She longed to see Marishi smile like that. It made her heart flutter each time she got to see it. "Mmmmh... I look forward to it," Rae purred in response to Marishi. As her smile shifted to bittersweet, Rae reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers and cupped her face. "I love you as well, my darling Marishi." She cooed to her, savouring the kiss once more and smiling happily as Marishi left. After a brief moment, Rae stood up to walk around the encampment. She wished to explore. They were safe there for a time, she figured. Still, she wouldn't spare any precaution. Sheathing her rapier and adjusting the crystal on the loop on the opposite side of her rapier, Rae prepared to leave. She paused a moment when the gleam of her beloved's weapons caught her eye. The thought occurred to her to bring them to Marishi, but if the contact was expecting her to be alone, Rae had best stay away.   
Rhaglr's Reach was a beautiful place. The simplicity of it all made Rae feel back at home in The Shroud. As there were no trees that blotted out the clear sky, she could gaze up and see the stars and moon easily. The constellations seemed to glow dimmer in this part of the world in comparison to Sharlaya, but it wasn't something she despised. There was something about the bright clarity of the stars in Sharlaya that disturbed her. It made her feel closer to the heavens; more isolated from the rest of the world. Here, in Rhalgr's Reach, the stars were as they should be. The entire encampment was surrounded by jagged cliffs that seemed perilous to scale. To the north-most part of the opening was the statue of Rhalgr, the Destroyer carved into the side of the mountain with elegant streams of water flowing down on either side of Him. Rae grew up under the rule of Azeyma as her father and mother had been raised as well, but once going to Sharlaya, she abandoned such worship after learning more of the futility of the Twelve in this world. Most Sharlayan Scholars praised the Twelve, but she found them useless.   
"Oof! Sorry, ma'am!" A young man ran into Rae, ripping her from her train of thought. She staggered forward and caught herself before falling into the pool before her. She was on the bridge now right before the pedestal where the offerings for Rhalgr were laid. When did she walk there? Glancing around, she spotted the young man who had bumped into her. He was carrying a sack over his shoulder and he was hunched over. It was no wonder he had walked into her without seeing where he was going. The thought to chide him vanished.   
"No, 'tis my fault. I shouldn't be standing and gawking in the middle of the bridge. I hope you didn't hurt yourself." Rae responded, stepping aside for the young man.   
The man shook his head, laughing and stomping forward, waddling forward under the weight of the sack he carried. "Naw, no pain here, ma'am. Thanks for your pardon!" He replied and continued along. Rae watched him as he walked forward and she rested one hand on her hip and the other on her... Her hand dropped from where her rapier's hilt would normally be. She gazed down at it, then back up to the man who hobbled along a bit quicker now. Hissing a curse under her breath, Rae darted forward. Upon hearing her running steps nearer, the man cast a glance over his shoulder before picking himself up and running faster. That sack wasn't quite so heavy after all.   
He made a sharp turn around the fork in the bridge and started towards the tented areas and Rae was on his heels. He jumped to the opposite side of the water and spun around on his foot, spinning the sack in his hand. As Rae jumped to land on him, he threw the bag at Rae, knocking the wind out of her lungs and causing her to fall back into the water. The sudden cold caused her to gasp in a lung-full of water. Before she sunk too low under the sack, she moved out from underneath it and swam up to the surface, sputtering out the water in her mouth and throat and gasping for air. As she quickly swam to the shore, she coughed hard, gagging as the water was expelled from her lungs. Rae wouldn't wait long to get to her feet and scan the small crowd of people. Her weapon was stolen by that bastard, and she'd find it... and make him suffer as well.   
Rae moved through the crowd, dripping wet and eyes wide, glaring at every man's face, scrutinizing his features to determine if he was the thief or not. She pulled back the flap of a tent and stared inside, looking each shocked man in the eye before throwing the flap shut. A few men attempted to shout at her in protest of her actions, but she pulled out her crystal and allowed it to glow an ominous yellow-green light to signify she was channelling a spell. This shut them up rather quickly, others reached for their own weapon, to which she responded by turning around and walking on the path as she was before. She would spare them no moment of her time. Each second was a second away from her rapier. While she was proficient with spells and magic, the rapier allowed her a larger variety of magic. She could not replace that rapier, either. Rae paused a moment recalling its origin. The Sharlayans produced it for her after she mastered her abilities as a Red Mage. It resonated with the power of the Dreadwyrm Bahamut. While no one could definitively give an accurate description of what materials were used to create such a weapon, Rae sensed a familiarity within it. Having been a practised Summoner before she took up the rapier, she knew all-too-well the presence of Bahamut's essence.   
So familiar, that she could find any of it if there was any nearby. She had attuned to Bahamut's aether, and so she could feel it wherever it may be. Closing her eyes, Rae reached out, touching the sightless world around her for the energy of her rapier. Walking, Rae followed the trail. It was a warmth, a faint hum that reverberated from one direction. She opened her eyes and followed the call of the Dreadwyrm. It lead inside the halls of the monk's old temple and to a small group of people. They were auctioning things. Rae pulled off her turban and stuffed it into her belt as well as her gloves. As she drew nearer, she saw the boy eagerly glancing around in search of her as his turn to auction her rapier drew nearer. Rae watched as he quickly scrambled up to the box as it was his turn. "A sword! Finest craftsmanship this side of the desert! Slight wear, but very durable!"   
There was a silence upon the crowd, then one man spoke up. "That ain't not sword, boy!"   
He seemed to ignore the man, showing the rapier to everyone. "Do I have one hundred gil?"   
A man raised his hand, then another and shouted double the offer. No one seemed particularly interested in a sword that looked like the wing of Bahamut. As the price reached a peak at 700 gil, Rae spoke up. "Three thousand." Her gaze never left the boy as he met her eyes and flinched. Her competition shrugged and looked to the next person, eager to see what would be sold next. The young man swallowed hard and glanced around, hoping some one else would try to outbid, but most found the weapon not worth the cost. One of the auctioneers cleared their throat, prompting the boy to move out of the way. Before he could get too far from the crowd, Rae grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him back. "My rapier, please." She growled. Though she did not raise her voice, the pure vitriol behind that sentence could be felt.   
Slowly, the boy held the weapon up to her. Rae took it from his hand and spun the blade to press it to his neck, which caused him to yelp and cower. "P-Please! I only wanted to feed my family!" He cried.   
"Nonsense, boy," she spat, frowning as she was lied to. "You were part of the resistance. Veterans will get paid."   
"N-Not I, ma'am," he whimpered. "My father was, but he was slain in battle. Tried as they might, they couldn't find his body, and since it was not accounted for in the battle, they call him a deserter! They didn't pay us! They look for anything to avoid paying!"   
Rae's expression did not change. The boy had stolen from her to feed his family that she didn't know existed or not. Whatever the case, he must be punished. "On your feet and walk. If you so much as move too fast for me I will sear your legs and feed them to your family." She commanded. The boy stood, tears streaming down his face. Rae could see now he couldn't be older than a teenager. He still had the cheeks of a child and his eyes held no hardness to them. Shoving him forward, Rae marched the young man forward, guiding him back to the living quarters. "Stop." She commanded again, to which the boy obeyed. "Stay here, or I'll find you and make this much worse for you." She growled, then retreated to the room she and Marishi were given. Before long, she emerged with the leftovers of the meal she had made the day prior and held it out to the boy, as well as some of the other ingredients she had purchased in a bag. "Take this to your family. There's enough to feed three people for a day or two. So ration it sparingly."   
Meekly, the boy took the bag and Rae reached into her belt and produced another small pouch and dug through it, producing an Allagan Gold Piece and handed it to the boy. "I know this isn't the three thousand I offered, but take this as well. Hopefully it will get your family what they need." The boy stared at Rae, eyes wide and full of tears. She stared back at him, a softer expression on her face this time. "And stop stealing, boy. Your family needs you now." The boy took the piece and choked back a sob, then threw his arms around Rae, hugging her tightly. She awkwardly patted his head, offering a sympathetic smile to him as he pulled away and ran with haste out of the reception area. Rae sighed, rubbing her face. Marishi wouldn't be pleased with her handing out some of their funds to some stranger child, but she couldn't let a family suffer because of the cruelty of this world if she could help it. As she turned around, some one calling her name stopped her. That wasn't Marishi.   
"Rae! Rae, please," she cried, stumbling forward and falling to her hands and knees before her. Rae stared down at the woman, not knowing who she was. She had never met her before, but she knew her name? "Rae, it's Marishi. She... she's hurt! Badly. They don't think.... I don't know who did it. We were just going to meet! They almost killed her! She's... she's gonna-" Before the woman could finish, Rae was off. Her legs moved, but her mind did not. It was stuck on a track repeating the same things over and over. Marishi. Marishi's face. Her name. Her voice. Her scent. Her touch. Her warmth. Marishi. Marishi. Marishi. There was a pain in her chest. With each beat of her heart it spread the pain to her limbs and through her lungs and gut. The pain she had felt once before when Marishi laid sickly and in bed, drained from the threat of nearly becoming a thrall to the Allagan spire that jutted out from the cold, dead wasteland of Coerthas... dead... like Marishi. Rae's voice involuntarily cried out at the thought. No, she couldn't be dead! Marishi can't be dead now! The infirmary. They had to have brought her there. Please be okay, Marishi. If she wasn't there, she'd take supplies and run to her and heal Marishi herself. Gods, please don't let Marishi be dead. She'd fight anyone who stopped her. Whoever did this will die. Where was Marishi? Where is my wife?!   
Rae skidded to a halt outside the infirmary where she could see healers and chirurgeons rushing about frantically. She knew Marishi had to be there. As she attempted to approach, one woman stopped her. "You can't be in here, we have an emergency. A patient in critical-"   
"That is my wife," she whispered, her voice shook, betraying the calm that was her outward appearance. The woman stopped blinking at Rae. "The Miqo'te in there, that is my wife. Please... please let me see her. I need to..."   
"Ma'am, you would not like what you see..."   
"I need to... I can't..." Rae's mind wouldn't formulate a sentence. Her legs buckled beneath her and she dropped to her hands and knees, tears soaking her top and dripping to the floor. When did she start crying? The woman who stopped Rae was called behind the curtain and she vanished, leaving Rae to kneel and pray to whatever god would listen to her, hoping they had not abandoned her as she had abandoned them.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Marishi left the Inn building and stepped out into the cool night air, breathing in the mists from the nearby waterfall. It was cool, but not cold and the Sun had fallen from the sky. She was to meet the Contact of Rowena’s at 11, though it was barely 8:30 now. She didn’t know this contact and in not knowing, she didn’t trust the contact either. She had every intention of beating this contact to the tavern so in case events didn’t turn out to her liking, she would have the upper hand. The braziers were lit in the camp like tiny stars dotting the tents around them. She could hear faint laughter in the distance, even over the noise of the waterfall. She turned and began her short walk to the tavern.   
Though it was dark, the low, looming clouds were alight from the fires of the camp. It didn’t smell of rain, but of sulfur. She could see a bright flash in the sky followed shortly after by the clap of thunder strike. The lighting never touched the ground, but the thunder never really stopped. It lit her way as she walked the shadowed areas of The Reach.   
She found the place with relative ease. It was one of the buildings hewn into the stone near the textile quarters. There was no one in sight. All workers and craftsmen having left for the day. She placed her hand on the weathered brass knob on the dry pine door and pushed it open. The bar itself was dimly lit and the smell of tobacco and alcohol heavy in the air. Marishi cast a quick glance around. The bar on the far end of the room and to her right 4 square tables with 4 chairs each. As she stepped on the varnished ash floor, one of the boards creaked. There were 4 soldiers at the bar and an old bartender behind the counter. All 5 noticed her. Marishi recognized one of them. A Highlander. Resistance member. Possibly a low ranking officer. He was the man who watched Marishi and her wife embrace with contempt. She left the door quietly click shut and headed to one of the back tables to sit and wait for this messenger. She scanned the room. The soldiers had gone back to their drinking and the bartender wiping glasses clean and stacking them neatly on the rack. She could hear the men speaking in low voices. She wasn’t able to discern what they were speaking of, but it seemed one was telling a story. Marishi looked away and out the dark window.   
As she was looking out the window watching the thunder roll and letting her mind wander, she was shaken out of her thoughts by the slamming of a mug on wood. The Highlander stood up and began to walk towards Marishi’s table, a drunken grin on his face. The man was in his early 30’s and well built. Even for a highlander. His skin was olive and hair dark with stubble upon his face to match. He stood 6’2 and weighed roughly 250 lbs. He wore the standard Resistance uniform, though without the hood. As he walked up Marishi could hear the faint metallic sound of chainmail the he wore under his tunic and bracers. He stopped at Marishi’s table. She did not look up at him. “This seat taken?” His voice was gravely and harsh. “Yes, it is actually. My business associate. So if you don’t mind …” she began. “I don’t mind at all!” Said the Soldier as he pulled the chair out and proceeded to sit in it. Opposite of Marishi. Great. Marishi thought. This is just what I need. A giant oaf to attempt to woo me into his favor. She looked at him and sighed “Well, now that you’ve invited yourself to a table you’ve no business being at, what can I do for you.” Her voice was soft and chimed with false politeness and sarcasm. “Yer that cat who was neckin’ with that other one. The one in purple. She looked real fancy. Where is she at?” Questioned the man. The other three soldiers had stopped their conversation and were watching the conversation at hand. “That information is no concern of your own. Would there be anything else?” Her tone was slowly changing to one of forced politeness to irritation. She didn’t like this Highlander. He stunk of sweat and spirits, was obviously uneducated, and couldn’t take a hint. “Ya didn’t bring yer little cat bitch on a date to this fine establishment? Too highborn of a queer pussy cat?” Marishi’s eyes narrowed as the man stared at her. “Is that jealousy I hear? The big brute feeling left out? You know what they say – the bigger the man is, the smaller the man is.” Marishi retorted. The officer’s friends at the bar erupted in laughter. “She’s got ya there, Ortwin!” one of them said. The man identified as Ortwin turned his head towards his party and laughed a loud, forced, and cruel laugh. The others stopped immediately. Still turned he lifted up his chin and smiled. Then he darted his head back at Marishi and grabbed her by her neck and drug her over the table. “This won’t do! This won’t do at all! See, we let the cats in here because they provide us a service. You’re a cat ain’t ya? Ya gonna provide me a service? I can show ya how big I am and turn you back into the man lovin’ whore you cats are.” His grip on her neck was firm with her feet off the ground. He was strong. Far stronger than her in brute force. Marishi’s eyes widened with alarm and sputtered out “Hah … You look like … you’ve never … even touched … a woman … you oaf”. “Now, now that’s no way for a whore to talk to a Resistance soldier, is it boys? Looks like we get to show her some manners!” He lifted her higher in the air and slammed her down on top of the table knocking off the small objects that were on it. “Yer shift is over old man. Go back to yer hole. We’ll make sure to lock up when we’re done here. Leave” He shot the bartender a scathing glance which frightened the man into scuttling out the back door slamming the door shut behind him. “That’s better. We gots some privacy now. Though a whore like you shouldn’t mind an audience.” He said in a low ugly voice. Marishi was wriggling to try to escape his grasp and kicking her feet up at him hoping to score a blow to his head. Enough to stun him so she could get away. “Quit squirmin’. I SAID QUIT SQUIRMIN!” he yelled as his free hand formed into a ball and struck Marishi across the face with his mailed fist.   
The blow dazed her and the sound of a thousand bees buzzing filled her head. The hit hurt and drew blood. Another blow with his back hand on the left side of her face landed. The mail cutting into her skin and drawing more blood. The second blow brought her out of her stunned stand and she began to panic. Kicking and clawing trying any way possible to break free. She heard him yell something else as he lifted her off the table and slammed her down onto it again. Hard and harder. He hit her again on her right side near her temple with such force that her blood spattered droplets onto the light wood of the floor. He had ruptured the blood vessels In her right eye causing blood to fill the whites and blind that side. He picked her up like a ragdoll and slammed her back down again followed by another savage blow to the head. She was beginning to pass out from the trauma as her face began to swell from the damage inflicted to it. “Nope! You don’t get to sleep! Ya got work that needs doin’! I like em awake and alert. Give me that pitcher, now!” He yelled to one of the three in the room. The taller one grabbed a silver pitcher from another table and handed it to the man. He splashed cold water on Marishi’s face to bring her back to consciousness. “Yer awake! Right as the fun begins!” He yelled. Never taking his left hand off her neck, he drug her back so her legs swayed limply off the table. She couldn’t break free and with the wounds inflicted upon her she had little strength left to offer up actual resistance. She took her left hand and reached behind her back. She felt the grip of her Tanto and pulled it from its sheath. As he looked away to show his approval to his squad mates, Marishi pulled the blade free and aimed for his neck. He caught her wrist with his hand and bellowed “Now, now! You shouldn’t play with knives! They could really – HURT SOMEBODY!” He slammed her arm down on the edge of the table right below her elbow. There was a sickening popping sound as the man broke her arm. She dropped the weapon and screamed in pain at the top of her lungs. “That’s it, that’s it. Scream. Scream louder. I want to believe it!” He reached his right hand between her legs, leaned close to her face and said “Aww it doesn’t seem you like me very much, does it? That’s alright. My ‘man’ will have you beggin’ fer more!” He gripped her tights on her upper inner thigh and ripped them making a hole in the crotch and causing runs in the leggings. “Hey, look at me you little queer cat. This won’t be over soon and my boys will want a turn as soon as I’m done with ya. Don’t worry, I’d say yer worth about 2 gil a man. Pretty generous price for such a disgusting whore.” He then unlaced his breeches turned to the others and said “Watch this! This is how a ‘real’ man makes a girl straight!” He turned his attention back to Marishi and inserted himself into her.   
The pain was excruciating. She gripped the cloth under her with her hands and shut tight her eyes and turned her head. She kept telling herself not to scream to or call out. That’s what this pig would want. As he pulled back and pushed back in her eyes opened. One so badly damaged she was blinded on her right side. She tried to focus on something. Anything. Anything that would take her away from here. Through her tears she could see the blood splatter on the floor. Her blood. Dark crimson in contrast to the light floor. Focus on that. Focus. Focus. She kept telling herself as the man labored over her. She could feel his hot wet breath on the side of her face and could hear his grunting from exertion. His stubble irritating the already swollen and battered skin. She grit her teeth in pain and through the tears stared at the stains on the floor. Focus. Focus. Focus.   
The man’s cadre had been jeering and laughing as he beat Marishi to a pulp with his fists. They started cheering at the sound of being next in line after him. But as they watched the man push himself into her, the laughter died down and slowly, one by one, the smiles slipped from their faces as the reality of what was happening set in. They stared in horror as their squad officer raped a half dead Miquot’e. One of the younger soldiers began to quietly cry at the brutality of the scene. She barely resembled anything alive let alone human he had beaten her so badly. As he continued the look of shock and disgust became their masks. Their shame at being accomplices to such a horrifying crime setting in. The youngest of the group began to wretch at the sight, and still the man continued.   
Focus. Focus. Focus. Please kill me. Just kill me. I can’t take anymore. Please just let me die. Marishi’s thoughts turned from the floor to death. Never had she wanted her own life to end so badly. She felt the man quickening his pace and his breathing faster and faster and then one hard deep thrust with the man looking up to the ceiling and moaning loudly. Marishi let out a cry at his climax, no longer able to hold the pain or tears back. Just one cry. Her body went limp he eye still looking at the stains on the floor. Nearly lifeless save for shallow breathing and her heart fluttering off beat in her chest. Breathing heavy and wiping sweat from his brow the man said “I’ve had better. He’s your pay whore, though you did little to earn it – Okay! Who’s next?!” None of the three were looking at Marishi or the man as he laced up his pants. They were all quiet and staring at the floor. “No one else? No one? I’m buyin’!” The tall soldier said “I think we better get out of here Ortwin. The wife will be wonderin’ where I’ve been off to and it looks like the recruit ain’t feelin’ all too good.” The man stared at all three long and hard before saying “Fine, suit yerselves. Probably better anyroad. I may have gone and ruined her.” He then turned around toward Marishi and released his grip on her neck. The bruises already red and the skin raw and peeling. “Looks like yer going to get off easy. If I was you, I wouldn’t be in the reach by mornin’. Scuttle away like the rat you are or have the decency to throw yerself off the cliff or die out by the cemetery. If I see you again, I. Will. Kill. You.” He said to her unknown if she actually heard him due to her passing out, or dying. He gripped her by her Osode and threw her to the floor where she lay on her side facing away, not moving. “Let’s go boys! I need to wash the stench of queer cat from me.” As he turned and left through the front door. Each squad member followed in file save for the youngest. The recruit. He quietly walked over to a nearby table and removed the long white cotton cloth from it and draped it over Marishi. He whispered in a broken voice “I’m sorry.” He snuffed the lights in the bar and left through the front door.   
In the darkness the white cloth could be seen darkening to a dark shade of red as a pool of blood began to form.   
Marishi was letting go. It was a comforting feeling. Soon she would be gone. Her aether returned to the land no longer burdened by pain or shame. She could feel the sea pulling at her. She was at the shore. All she had to do was wade in and she’d be gone. She could feel it calling her. Cooing her like a mother cooing her children to her bosom. No more pain. No more doubt. No more guilt. No more Rae. The last thought stopped her short. No more Rae. She wouldn’t be able to see her wife again. Her wife would have to bury her. She had a vision of Rae at a memorial service in the highlands of Coerthas. She was crying and telling stories of grand adventurers she and the person in the ground next to her shared. The few members that showed tried to offer condolences and some paid respects to the freshly dug grave. No. Not like this. Not right now. She thought as her soul was attempting to unshackle itself from her broken body. Then, a familiar voice and at the same time alien sounded in her ears. “Thine judgement is not yet at hand. Wouldst thou prefer for it to be rendered now?” “No … Not yet. Please. Give me more time, lord. I cannot leave her like this.” She felt tears well in her eyes. It was quiet as she hovered between the realm of the living and the dead. “Thy judgement has been determined. Thou shalt live. Yet know that all who live will one-day die. The hands of time are not for thee to manipulate. Your candle shall burn once more.”   
She was vaguely aware of being weightless, then a bright light. It hurt her eyes. She could hear distant chanting and the pull of aether. Something she hadn’t felt in many years. Restorative magics. Her body was being mended by Conjurers. As best as they could. Even healers have limitations on what they can do. Some damage, be it physical or mental never mends. She slipped back away into a dreamless sleep.   
Marishi began to come to over the sound of three people talking quietly near her. Two voices she didn’t recognize. The third she did. It was Rae. One of the voices was addressing her wife. “… Permanent damage to the optical nerve in her eye. We’ve done what we could, but I’m afraid the she won’t have full function of the eye anymore. The pupil is dilated to near full and doesn’t respond to stimuli. We believe that she can see out of it, but she will have trouble with lights …” Muffled crying was the last she heard before she slid back into her coma.   
How long had it been? An hour? A year? 10? She didn’t know. Once again she was slightly roused by the sound of conversation. The same three people. Rae, and two strangers. One of them was addressing them both. They sounded both angry and sad “… Regret to inform … signs … sexual assault … severe internal bleeding … fracture to the arm … beat near to death … could go at any time … alchemists … induced coma … concerned of shock … nervous system … sorry …” Tears stung her eyelids and fell past her cheeks. She lost the strength and will to stay in the world of the living and let the darkness wash back over her.   
The light slowly came back and banished the darkness. It was bright. So bright. Her brow furrowed at the annoyance. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was laying down staring at a ceiling with bright lights all around. She could hear the sounds of people coming to and fro and the faint sound of groaning and suffering. It was then she realized where she was. She was in an infirmary. To keep the blinding light away she shut her right eye and turned her head. There she saw Rae asleep in a chair, eyes swollen from crying. Marishi managed a croaked whisper in a groggy voice “Hey …”

Rae could scarcely feel anything. The men and women working feverishly to keep Marishi alive were rushing about. She felt in the way even in the corner she had made herself crush into. They wouldn't let her see her wife. The last memory she had of Marishi was of her bittersweet smile before she left. If she had known it was going to be her last time seeing her - No! She mustn't think like that. Marishi WOULD survive. She had to. There was no way this was the end to her story. She stared hard at the curtain that blocked her view of Marishi, as if staring at it would give way to the appearance of her beloved. There was nothing. No sounds from her, no movements that she could see that were of her own. There were faint shadows from the lamps within the curtain that cast obscure outlines of a the puppet show that was Marishi's surgery. Rae wanted nothing more than to be in there helping, but she knew little of surgery and only of healing with magic. She'd need to stay out of the way, as her own methods of helping were not needed now.   
Her own methods... Rae stopped one of the women scrambling into the infirmary with fresh linen cloths. "Where was she found?" She asked, demanding an answer without saying as such.   
"The pub. Some one reported there being a brawl there." The woman answered hastily, a panic in her eye as she spoke. "Don't go there, though. It's not safe and we don't want another Miqo'te here to try and save."   
"You won't need to save me." Rae answered, whirling on her heel and walking briskly down the way to the pub. The look in her eyes caused people to jump out of her way as she stalked to the pub. There were officers investigating already, but they were barely putting an effort into it. It wasn't their own that was hurt, so who cares? "I care," Rae whispered under her breath as she snuck inside a window, as the door was being blocked by a guard. It was easy, since they assumed no one would try to interfere with the scene. The inside of the pub was like a gore house. There was blood everywhere. Marishi's blood. Rae glanced around, looking for signs of who it might have been that had done this. Two coins tossed on the ground gleamed in the dying light of the hearth fire. She made her way to them quietly and picked them up. They, too, were covered in blood, but only the bottom half where they sat in a pool of blood. Some one dropped them after the assault. This was no indication of who it could be, as anyone in the encampment had loose change. It had to be some one burly, however. Marishi would never have let some scrawny bastard do that to her. Another gleam in the light caught her eye. Marishi's Tanto. Rae picked it up from under an unbroken chair and examined it. Yes, some one stronger physically than Marishi must have done this to her. Whether it be one or more persons, that much wasn't clear yet.   
"He told me to leave."   
Rae's ears perked up. Some one was speaking about the events before the assault. She crept closer to the door and listened intently as the officer inquired more of the man. "And you just left?" He asked.   
"A-Aye. I'm old, I couldn't stop him. I didn' wan' him to do to me what he had already done to her. I did the next best thing. I told an officer nearby 'bout it. Didn' wanna leave the girl dead in my bar." Rae's eyes narrowed. The barkeep. He was told to leave and abandoned her wife, but she couldn't expect him to lay down his life for some stranger. At least he told some one about it. "I heard the screams an' I had to get away. Didn' wanna be near the place. Can' stand the sound."   
"Who did it, though," she whispered, wishing the man would answer her unheard question.   
"Very well," the officer said. The sound of fabric ruffling could be heard and coins clinking into passing hands. "Don't tell others who you saw doing it. Have a good night, sir. We'll clean up in here."   
The urge for Rae to burst through and set fire to each man out there nearly took command of her own body, but she instead darted for the window she came in to climb out. An officer paying the barkeep to not tell who did it. The man had to be some one higher-ranking. What if they were there and cheered him on to do it? Rae shook the through from her mind before her rage was all-consuming. She made her way back with what little physical evidence she had. It wouldn't go missing. They weren't going to investigate the crime properly anyways. A few missing coins and a knife would go unnoticed.   
She knew very little of the culprit. He was a large, strong man, surely, and a high-ranking war veteran. Highlander, possibly. Maybe Roegadyn. Most likely a Highlander, however. Roegadyns didn't make high ranking in the rebellion army and they cared more for their Highlander brothers than the others that helped in their army. Rae had placed herself in the corner she was at again while she processed the information, internalizing it. She remembered the scene, the voices, the faces of who she saw. She wanted to find the officer that paid the barkeeper and kill him. She wished to slit his throat with Marishi's blade, but that would wait. A groan from behind the curtain pulled Rae from her thoughts. Marishi, despite in a coma, moaned in agony as she heard bones snapping.   
"Marishi!" Rae cried out, moving towards the curtain. Oh that she could push them back and be at her side! That she could hold her hand and stroke her hair once again and whisper comforting words to her! Rae's heart broke, the painful pounding in her chest sent burning aches through her limbs once more and made it difficult to breathe. "Please, let me be with my wife!" She called out to the doctors and healers, to anyone who would hear, but no one responded. She took a step closer and one nurse who was assisting with the wrapping and cleaning of wounds barked at Rae. "Stay back! You're just get in our way!"   
The thought of her being the cause of why the healers couldn't save Marishi crushed her thoughts of going near again. She'd wait in the corner. She'd wait until it was alright for her to go in.   
Rae stood still for what seemed like days before the frantic running and orders had slowed down. The sun was above the horizon before one nurse came out, weary and waving to some Conjurers. Rae recognized them immediately and stepped forward. "Please, I can help. I am practised in white magic. I can help heal." The three shook their heads to her.   
"You are too emotionally invested in this. Her aether is imbalanced. We need to ease it before it slips from her body and we lose her. If you heal even too much by a slight amount, she would be lost. You must stay out." The elder of the healers instructed, to which Rae covered her face and hid in her corner again, sobbing. She felt helpless. She felt helpless to save her beloved. Just that morning prior she promised to keep Marishi safe from anyone who would harm her, and this is what happened. She couldn't even help save her life. All she could do was stand and wait. Wait and pray and hope.   
After another eternity, a chirurgeon and healer stepped out from behind the curtain and called Rae near. She had been standing still for so long, her joints cracked as she moved. She stumbled before them and looked to see inside the curtain, but the Conjurer stopped her. "Miss, there are some things we must tell you about your wife," he said softly to Rae. She shook, trembling, scared of what would be said. "She is in a coma now. Our alchemists are working to keep her as such while we work to mend the broken bones and repair the tissue that was destroyed from the assault. At this time, we don't have much information to give you other than she has permanent damage to the optical nerve in her eye. We’ve done what we could, but I’m afraid the she won’t have full function of the eye anymore. The pupil is dilated to near full and doesn’t respond to stimuli. We believe that she can see out of it, but she will have trouble with lights." Rae let out a sob, covering her mouth with her hand and holding to the doctor.   
Before Rae could say anything, the chirurgeon continued from where the healer had left. "My nurses can assist with means of fixing that. It's not a perfect solution, but given the situation, it's the best thing for her."   
"Anything," Rae croaked softly, her voice hoarse from crying. "Anything you have I'll take it. We'll use it. What else? What else is there?"   
The doctor and healer shifted uncomfortably, glancing to the side to avoid Rae's gaze. She waited for one to speak, to answer her question, but she had a feeling she knew. The feeling of dread and horror formed a small hole in her stomach, weighing it down, tendrils slowly growing and threatening to consume her. "We regret to inform you that there are... signs of sexual assault. Whoever had done this to your wife brutally raped her before she finally fell unconscious." The tears could not be stopped. Rae's body went numb and her heart slowed as her face paled. Her gaze went through the men standing before her and they stopped talking, recognizing the look on her face. After a brief moment, Rae's lungs forced her to gasp for air. She had been holding her breath and not realized it. As she did, she slowly dropped to her knees, arms shaking and mind spinning. She didn't know what to do. Her body refused to function automatically. She had to consciously think the commands of getting her lungs to breathe and her heart to beat. There was a throbbing in her ears that she didn't know was her heart about to burst or her mind trying to work hard to get her body to work.   
After a few moments of her episode, Rae came to her senses and gazed up at the men before her, who were kneeling with her as well. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Please... tell me everything."   
The healer then cleared his throat and took over the explanation. "There was severe internal bleeding that my healers have stopped, a fracture to the arm that we can only wait for it to be mended. To be honest, miss, your wife was beat near to death. We've done all we can do for her now, but even in her state, she could go at any time. As my colleague has said, our alchemists have placed her into a medically induced coma. It's not only so we could operate on her, but... there are concerns of shock to nervous system. It could be that she doesn't wake up. Right now, all we can do is wait. I'm so sorry."   
Rae gulped hard and took to her feet, staring at the curtain. "May I go in?" She asked.   
"You should probably sleep, miss," the chirurgeon suggested.   
"I would sleep at my wife's side." Rae insisted, not taking her gaze off the curtain.   
The healer leaned in and spoke softly to the doctor. "I don't see the harm in it, Grahe."   
Reluctantly, the chirurgeon nodded and opened the curtain for Rae. The sight was enough to suck the life out of Rae as well. Marishi was so pale--paler than usual. She looked so frail, so weak. As if at any moment she truly could slip from this world. Rae moved quietly, as if any disturbance around them could cause Marishi to pass on. She then knelt down beside Marishi's bed and gently took her left hand in both her hands and stared at the partially-covered face of her wife. Her hand was cold. So cold. That she could give Marishi her warmth. That she could give Marishi her health. That she could give her her own life! Rae pressed Marishi's knuckles to her forehead and proceeded to sob. "Don't go, Marishi. Please, don't leave me," she begged quietly. "I need you. I need you with me still. I can't lose you yet. I can't lose you ever. Please, don't go." She begged so earnestly. She sniffled and sobbed between words and squeezed Marishi's hand as tightly as she squeezed her eyes. She tried to stop thinking about losing Marishi, but her thoughts always drifted back to wondering if this was her last moment with her. The thought gripped at her throat and choked her, causing tears to well up in her eyes anew and sent them spilling onto Marishi's hand and the bed. Every moment she would breathe deeply to even her emotions, another thought would send a wave of morose throughout her body and summon the tears and sobbing. There was no consoling her, so she allowed herself to cry until there was nothing left in her to cry. And then she fell asleep, holding tightly to her beloved's hand.   
The following days, Rae did not leave Marishi's side. She did not eat, she barely drank and only when she felt as though she would pass out from dehydration. More water meant more tears, but there was nothing to do for her but to cry for Marishi. She had said every prayer she could think of to every god of the Twelve and even prayers to those that may exist, but were not named. She dreamt of Marishi. She thought of Marishi. Her very existence was about Marishi and it would not stop until Marishi was better. On the third day, Rae woke from her sleep. She was slouched in her chair and her back ached. She must have cried herself to sleep again. Rae's eyes, sore as they were, settled upon Marishi and paused. The familiar currant red eye gazed back at her for the first time in days.Her lips parted slightly before Rae sat up straight suddenly and grabbed Marishi's hand. Her heart leapt. It skipped a thousand beats as she gasped sharply and repeatedly for breath. "Marishi," she breathed, then swallowed hard as the tears flowed freely from her eyes again and slid down her cheeks and onto their hands again. "Marishi!" Rae cried out and buried her face into her beloved wife's hand, sobbing happily that her sweet wife was awake, that her sweet wife had fought and won her life. 

"Hey..." Was all Marishi could say before she herself broke out into tears. She was happy and relieved, but at the same time embarrassed and ashamed. Pulling her hand away she sat up and leaned against the back frame. She found herself in a place called the Barber. "A field hospital. How ... how bad is it? Why is it so bright in here? How bad was I ...?" She didn't want to know the answers to those questions. She was intentionally holding those memories away in the back of her mind. Trying to keep them from lurching forward and the reality of what happened sink in. "How long has it been? It's too bright in here." She grimaced and put her hand to her head right above her eye. She felt the soft bandage of gossamer sheen tied over it. She gasped and snapped her hand away. The memories violently flooding back. She began to breathe rapidly and shallow. Anxiety overtaking her in seconds. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no" she whispered. Panic gripped her, paralyzed with fear, she shrunk away from Rae. "Don't touch me. You don't want to touch me. Don't leave ... but don't touch me." She looked like a wounded animal her eye large and terror on her face. Marishi pulled off her covers and started to get out of the bed. "I have to leave this place. It's not safe. You're not safe with me. You need to leave. Where are my clothes?" She was speaking rapidly and beginning to hyperventilate, her own words contradicting themselves.   
She couldn't focus. The maddening bright lights of the building, the stark terror she felt. Everywhere she looked, she saw Resistance members. Everywhere she looked, she saw him. Though her body mended to the best it could be, her mind began to fracture and splinter. She couldn't recognize friend from foe. She could barely see at all. "WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT IN HERE?" Marishi yelled. The Alchemists and healers stopped their tasks and looked at her. A mixture of sympathy and pity on their faces. She swung her bare feet off the bed and attempted to stand. She wobbled like a fawn and then collapsed on her knees. She began to sob heavily as she felt her wife's arms wrap around her in an embrace. "Don't touch me" She brokenly said as she held Rae close, there on the floor at the side of the bed.   
One of the Elder Healers neared them. Marishi had calmed down enough to stop crying hysterically, but was gasping every third breath. "How are you feeling? You've been through quite a lot. Here, let me help you back into bed. You need rest." Said the healer. He was an Elezen. Old by all accounts. At least 60 summers. Marishi drew away from his hand and looked at him with shock and horror. "No." She whispered. He was patient and withdrew slightly. With the assistance of Rae, she sat back down on the bed. After a moment she asked "What is wrong with me?" Marishi was staring at her hands in her lap. She wasn't crying or scared. A blank expression on her face, her voice sounding hollow and far away. "You were hurt, Marishi. Badly. You were found in the local tavern more dead than alive in a pool of your own blood. I needn't go more into detail. You were brought here by a local woman when she found you. It's been three days since you were brought here. Your young partner never leaving your side." He calmly and evenly explained. He left out how she was beaten to the point of death and ravaged, but the healer could see in her eye that she knew. "I would embrace you, but I know you don't want to be touched. I'll fetch some food for you both. You could use it. I'll return shortly." With that, he left leaving Marishi and Rae alone together.   
There was a long and horrible silence between the two of them for what seemed like ages. Fighting back tears Marishi broke the silence, "It can't go back to the way it was. We can't go back to the way we were. I am tainted and unclean. It would have been a mercy for them to finish the job. But no, I must live with the shame of not being able to protect myself. I should have taken my sword. Why didn't I take it?" For all her trying, she couldn't work herself up to anger. To feel the need for vengeance. Just a hollow cavity in her that nothing could fill. "I'm sorry, Rae. I don't say that often but I am so sorry this happened. It was my fault. And I ruined our bond with each other. I love you, Rae, so I release you from your commitment and bond to me. You hold no debt to me." Her hands in her lap she looked away not focusing on anything waiting for the one she loved in this cruel world to take her leave.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Rae stifled her crying as Marishi started to. She had to be strong for her now, she could tell. Marishi never cried. Rae gulped down the wave of sadness that threatened to summon tears to spill from her eyes and watched as Marishi slowly came to realize where she was. Once she gasped, however, Rae stood up quickly and moved to hold Marishi, but as she recoiled, Rae's heart plummeted into her stomach, sucking out the air from her lungs. "Marishi, please," she breathed, not reaching out for her beloved with her hands, but with her words. "Please, darling. Breathe, calm yourself. You can't-" she was cut off by Marishi's exclamation. Her heart broke that moment. Tears forced their way past her defences and she stopped obeying Marishi's request to not touch her. Rae threw her arms around Marishi, enveloping her protectively and holding her close to her bosom. Her arms trembled ever-so faintly as she held her wife to her, refusing to let go even as she wrapped her arms around her as well. Rae coiled her body around Marishi, not allowing anyone to see her like this if she could help it. Her Marishi was a strong, proud woman, but humble. No one could see her wife like this. She'd protect her so fiercely. She would protect her so fiercely before, but now, even moreso. They would not leave each other's side. If she were only there! That man would be a memory. Whoever did this to Marishi would be only a dream in the eyes of those that knew him, and even then, she could rip that memory from their thoughts and shatter it with the pure hatred she held for him. If she found out who he was, they would surely exact their revenge upon his poor soul.

As an Elder came closer, Rae lifted her head, ears dropped down to reflect the sadness she felt. As Marishi would not touch the Elder Healer's hand, Rae gave her arm a gentle squeeze and helped stand her up so that she might sit on the bed beside her. Never did Rae's arm leave from around Marishi's back. She listened to the Elezen as he explained the gravity of Marishi's injuries. She had heard it before, replayed it in her own mind over and over. Rae was no stranger to the details that crushed her heart and soul. Her beloved was hurt. If only she had been there! Never again, she vowed. They would travel together and she would never be far from Marishi. They were not strong alone, but together, they were nearly unstoppable. At the mention of food, Rae realized just how hungry and parched she was. No food nor drink for three days. She fasted, praying fervently for her beloved's survival. She ostracized herself from the world, for her world had lie dying on the bed for those three days. The though crossed her mind multiple times that, should Marishi not survive, she would not go on. There was no point. No joy in this world apart from the woman she chose to love for the rest of her life.

As the Healer left, Rae sat still, her eyes settled on her own hand in her lap as well. She figured Marishi was weighing everything that happened, considering it all and working herself around it so she wouldn't let it get the best of her. When she broke the silence, however, Rae stared stunned, speechless at the words Marishi chose to speak. This broke her. Rae had expected Marishi to find a way to mask the pain she felt as she always did, or to at least request a bit of time to herself, but not this. "Is that all this is to you?" Rae asked in a voice no louder than a whisper. Her brows knit together and her lips frowned as she struggled to stop the tears from flowing. Wiping an eye, Rae sucked in air sharply from her mouth and cleared her throat, then spoke again. "You think I follow you to the end of the world to leave when things get a little too tough for us? That I stay with you because of some... contract?!" Rae reached over and tenderly touched Marishi's chin with the tips of her fingers, pulling her to look at her as she spoke. Rae gazed intently into Marishi's deep red eye before she spoke again. "Do you think I married you because of your purity? Do you think I love you because it was an easy option for me to do? Don't ever speak like that, Marishi Ten. I married you for love. I follow you for our love. I love you because of how you make me feel, how you give me reason to want to wake in the morning. I love you for your unconditional love towards me. I love you for you keep me on the right path, you teach me every day what I should be doing. I love you for you. I have not lost my Marishi. My dear Marishi is still here before me. She's a little broken, but she still sits before me and I love her with all my heart, and nothing can take that away from me--from us. I will not leave you, Marishi Ten. As your wife, I vowed to stay at your side when things were good and things were bad. Right now, they're bad, but they will get better, and that is what I will strive to achieve with you. 

"Don't ever try to push me away. I will not go anywhere without you," Rae added. Her voice was now steady, strong. She spoke with passion and conviction. There was nothing that Marishi could say that would deter that.  "You are my wife. I will remain at your side until we die." She spoke with such finality, like further discussion of the matter would not be entertained, as it surely wouldn't. Rae was prepared to do anything to stay with Marishi, and any talk otherwise would be met with a fierce rejection. Rae's countenance was as resolute as her decision. The food was brought in and Rae couldn't stop the audible growl of her stomach as the smell of the stew reached her nose. She did not move, she did not waiver. "I love you, Marishi Ten." She whispered, her voice shook as she said it as a wave of emotion rose within her heart.

 

Finding courage in her wife's conviction, she believed in Marishi more than she did herself. Rae's strength passed to Marishi and her head began to clear from the darkness that gripped it. Never was it far away. She would bear the darkness and battle with it until she passed, but Rae's light could pierce the darkness and illuminate the path.

"I'm sorry. I had begun to despair. I do love you, Rae. Even if I can't see you with both eyes. It's permanent. The light. It blinds my eye. At least I won't have to wear an eyepatch though. A sheer bandage seems to keep the headaches away. Come. Let's eat. Once we're done, there is something you should know about me." Marishi said calmly.

She and Rae both ate. Marishi eating only a little and Rae like she had eaten in days. Marishi watched her finish with a sad half smile. As Rae looked up at her, the smile was gone. "I remember when I first met you. Young slip of a thing. Barely able to recite the incantations from your Grimoire. Look at you now though 6 years later. You save me from the waters in which I was drowning." They were holding hands now. The Sun began to sink into the horizon and the light of the day dim. Even though scones on the wall and campfires burned brightly, The Barber was dim. They were the only two in triage that night. No other soldiers wounded or dead. Marishi took off her bandage and blinked. She was able to see from her damaged eye. Perpetually dilated, she could see fine in dim lighting, but the glare of the Sun or artificial bright light would cause her intense pain and blindness. But she could see her wife, and that was what mattered.

As she stared at Rae and began to speak, her left pupil would expand and contract, but her right pupil never shifted size. It remained dilated with only a small ring of red that made up the iris could be seen. She slowly pulled her hands away from Rae's. He fingers long and delicate Almost translucent. They were cold. They were always cold. "I don't even know how to begin," Marishi said in derision. "How can I rationalize lying to you for 6 years? I am not who you think I am. I am not what you think me to be. I am not what I masquerade as. I am not like you." Marishi was frustrated with being unable to form the words to explain what she was. Maybe she herself didn't know. "I was born in the Western Coerthas Highlands. My father was a logger. A simple man. He and his wife had eloped and as customary, were excommunicated from their tribe. They came in hopes of being received by Ishgard. Only to find that they don't take kindly on Miquot'e. Especially outcasts. They lived happily for a while, or so I was told. My mother ... died in childbirth leaving my father to cremate his wife and care for the child that killed her. You could say that was the first life I took." Marishi sadly said. Then shaking her head as if shaking away a rain cloud she continued "Anyway, he taught me about the forest, about the trees, and the deer. He taught me how to stalk prey and how to hunt. I would go with him when he would leave to work. I would watch them all day long and lay in the cool grass on a warm spring day." Her tone slightly shifter and he eyes lost focus. She was no longer telling the story of her past. She was reliving it.

"But he was sick. He hid it well, but day by day he got a little weaker. A little older. Until one morning I went to rouse him and he did not rise. He wouldn't rise again. I was 17. I burned down the cabin that night. He was a Seeker of The Sun, he would have wanted a traditional funeral I like to think. I left there that day and I've not been back. I can recall the Knights from Ishgard marching from their city in the clouds to defend Gridania in the Autumn War. The rest you already know. Most of anyway." Rae was aptly paying attention Marishi could see, but looked confused as to why she was suddenly telling her all of this and more puzzled as the Autumn War was almost 40 years ago. "When I met you, I claimed to be 26 years of age. Only a year older than you. And I'm sure you have wondered as the season's change and the moon waxes and wanes, but I do not. This Winter, I'll turn 52." Marishi watched as Rae's eyes widened. "No, I am not delusional or addled. Does it not strike you odd that you have aged but I appear as I did when we first met? I do not age. In body at least. I don't know if this is a blessing or if it's a curse. It seems the latter most days." Marishi was becoming frustrated as she attempted to recall. "I don't fully remember what happened, but I remember being in Gordias. Your citadel in the Hinterlands that nearly bled the land dry. You've heard the stories. A Primal had taken up residence in your people's mobile bastion of knowledge and reason. I ... I-I met him. He called himself Alexander and he is the Lord over time and of judgment." Marishi let out a small laugh. "This sounds insane! Maybe I am crazy. I don't know how I know it, but I know he is the one that has frozen me in time. I know not how or why. My Katana ... is from Gordias. I would have thought the whole thing a dream if I didn't have proof I was there. I don't know how I left, but when I came out of the citadel, I appeared then as I do now." Marishi said with a sigh of relief for hiding her secret from her wife.

"I never meant to deceive you. I was afraid of what you would think of me. I am afraid of what you think of me now. A freak of nature? An anomaly?" Marishi wrung her hands. "My fear is I will be the one to bury those around me and I will be tasked to live on for reasons hidden from me." Tears began to shimmer in her eyes "I've had to bury so many. So many. You are still so young, but as you age, you will become a powerful woman full of a lifetime of knowledge and wisdom. You will pass that wisdom to others so that they may carry the fire that burns so brightly within you. Then you will fade away and you will return to The River. If the Gods are real and if they can hear me, my only prayer is that I not be the one that has to bury you."

Marishi breathed a sigh. She felt the weight lift off her shoulders. Not only the weight of the past days, but the weight accumulating for years for perpetuating a lit to the only thing she cared about in the world. "I'm sorry. I betrayed your trust. I cannot ask that you forgive me. But I love you Rae, and if you would still have me, I'd like to stay with you still. Until death claims one or both of us."

It was dark out now the stars beginning their rotation in the sky. Ramuh, Garuda, Ifrit constellations could be made out easily with an infinite number of tiny lights twinkling. Rising from her slumber, Menphina, Goddess of Love and the Moon, began to rise full, forever missing her loyal hound. Marishi could see outside. She didn't want to hide away anymore. With Rae at her side, she was strong enough to walk her path. She watched Menphina bathe every she touched in a blessed silver light. Perhaps the Gods were real and this was a sign. She knew it was silly, but she believed it anyway. She wanted so badly to believe. Marishi swung her legs off the side of her bed and stood on her feet. Wobbly after days of neglect. She steadied herself and in her bare feet, she began to cross the tiled floor. She turned her head and in a rare smile "If you would have me still, I'd very much like it if we could go back to our room. I grow weary of this place."

 

"I know, my dearest," Rae whispered to Marishi, brushing her fingertips long her hand. "I love you, but please. Don't assume that sending me away is the answer to what is difficult. I almost lost you once, and I don't intend to lose you again." She offered her loved one a smile, small, but full of love and the warm comfort she could manage to show in a small gesture.

Marishi didn't have to tell Rae twice to start eating. She could feel her stomach eating away at itself as the smell of the stew tickled her senses. She knew it wouldn't taste anything like her own stew, but that didn't matter. Food was food to her at this point. The stew and bread only lasted moments before she engulfed it hungrily, throwing away manners and dignity. Once she had her fill, Rae sat back and heaved a content sigh. She shouldn't strain herself like that. To starve like that would only hurt her and Marishi would be displeased, but Rae couldn't bear the thought of her beloved waking up by herself. If she felt the need to pardon Rae from their marriage, just how would she have reacted if she wasn't there? What would Marishi had thought?

Slowly, eyes opened as Marshi began to speak, she sat up straight, showing she was interested and paying attention. Her ears dropped a bit as Marishi mentioned lying to her all their marriage. She didn't get a chance to dwell upon that thought, as Marishi began to divulge her history. It wasn't often that Marishi spoke of her past, but what she said Rae was familiar with. She pieced most of her history together from the things Marishi had mentioned casually. She knew she was an only child, her mother died early in her life and her father raised her. He was stern, but not unloving. She didn't know about the cabin, but knew her father, too, was taken from her early. As the Autumn War was brought up, Rae's brow piqued while the other curved downward, giving her a quizzical look. She didn't speak, though. It was Marishi's turn to talk, and she worried saying something would cause her to stop. It wasn't often she got a chance to listen to her speak so openly about her past.

At mention of Alexander, the primal the Goblins worshipped in the Dravanian Hinterlands, Rae's ears rose. She heard far too much of that entity. The scholars in Sharlaya spoke not of disdain and disgust for the primal that was created from their works, but of reverent awe. Another reason why Rae knew she would not fit in among the learned ones of the ancient land. Their perversion of things borderlined that of the Allagans sometimes. Short of ripping apart living creatures and sewing their parts together on another body, the Sharlayans valued knowledge than life. They would die for knowledge, and they would kill for it too.

As Marishi went on, Rae pieced together what she was getting at before it was even said. Marishi was not as old as she appeared. Alexander had master over the flow of time. It could undo things that were done if the master at the wheel so chose it. That was why the mechanical entity had to be sealed away. Far too much damage could be dealt with any one person at the wheel of that machine. At least the ancestors knew better than to let such a thing run rampant and unchecked.

Curious, though, that Marishi has not aged. While she did pay no mind to it, she thought upon the matter and realized it had to be true. She certainly looked to be getting older. Though she was still young, Rae was 32 and had visible age upon her face. It wasn't abundantly apparent, but enough that she noticed. Marishi, however, didn't look a day older than 25. Rae's right ear fluttered, causing her to reach up and stop it from moving by masking it as scratching an itch. Marishi was old enough to be her mother. The thought brought an amused smile to her face. The impulse to tease Marishi a little rose within her, but she kept that for a later date. A sigh of relief slipped past her lips, however. If this was the lie, then Rae felt very much at ease. An age such as that meant very little to her now. Were she younger, then perhaps, but now? No. Marishi was her beloved wife. Though older than she believed, she was still the same to her.

Rae watched as she stood and wobbled, she extended a hand to assist Marishi, then stood up with her as she walked forward, towards the entrance of the infirmary. Rae followed behind her, hands held behind her back as she stepped quietly beside her. As she turned and smiled at Rae, her heart melted again and she smiled back at Marishi. There she was. Her wife. "Of course, Marishi. I love you with all my being and I would not let this come between us," she answered, touching her hand and bringing it to her lips to softly kiss her knuckles. "I will follow you to the ends of the world and back again. There is nothing that will keep me from you. Come, let us return to the room and we will get ready. Some of the supplies may have gone bad, so I'll need to gather more, but you will be at my side the whole time, my love." Rae walked back to their room they had rented. After 3 days, it was left untouched. No one had stayed there. The bed was still made, their items were still left in the same spots Rae had seen them last.

Rae heaved another sigh and stretched, her bones popping and cracking as she did. Sitting in a chair for a few days really took its toll on her body. Glancing back outside, she realized the moon was high in the sky. It was really quite late, and no stores would be open. "Ah. Hmm. I suppose it is late. What are you feeling, darling? Should we leave the Reach? I can pack us tonight and we can leave. Put this thrice damned place behind us." Rae smiled again at Marishi, awaiting her response.

 

“I wouldn't be leavin'. At least, not yet." A voice called out from the shadows. It was a female voice but the tone was steely and sharp. "You and yours came here for a reason, did you not? To meet with an informant perhaps? Afraid the hour is a bit late for that meetin'". Near the fireplace, Marishi reached unsteadily for her Katana. The voice, still sharp but calm said "There's no need for all that. I think there's been enough violence round these parts. Wouldn't you two agree? Ah, but where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself." The shadow reached for a small lantern on the table and from the smoldering ashes of the fireplace lit the lantern showing her features.

"My name's Galiena. I'm cousin to Rowena, and I'm you're contact for these parts." She bowed slightly. She certainly had a Rowena look to her. Though younger and not as greedy. "You both have caused quite a stir here in the reach, what with rumors of you killing an entire squad of Garlean soldiers, being eccentrically wealthy at auction, to trying to kill kids. And that's just of Mistress Ten!" Galiena said with a short laugh. "You don't need weapons. I'm here to talk and give information. Turns out I'm also a delivery girl as well." She nudged the bundled package wrapped in brown paper and twine. 

"Where should I begin? Hmmm..." Galiena began. "You can start by telling us what exactly is going on. Who brought me to the Barber? Who paid the bills? What of our hunts? Where are the Ishgardians?" Marishi said, growling at the last part. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. Using her and Rae as guinea pigs. Hoping to collect the data and toss them away like refuse.

Galiena said "Sure, I guess that's a place to start. Good as any. To answer your first question, I brought you to the Barber. I arrived at the designated time to find the door had been locked, which is very strange for that place so early in the evening. I looked in the windows and I could see some broken glasses and what not. I picked the lock and there I find you. Drowning in a pool of your own blood, besides whatever else fluids. I picked you up and ran you to the infirmary. I stayed until I spotted Mistress Ten and took my leave to give my report to my lady Rowena." Marishi had sat down on the bed and looking at her hands in her lap softly said "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. You put yourself at great risk. For all you knew that would be returning to finish the job. A risk you were not required to take." 

"Bah, think nothin' of it. But we can speak more on that top later. As for your second question, your accounts have been settled on behalf of the House of Splendors. Repayment not necessary. Rowena sends her thoughts and prayers to you in your time of need. The third question is a bit more ... complicated, I'm afraid." Galiena said slowly. Focused on thought she was trying to find a way to best word what and how she would say next. Some things defy explanation and reason. Marishi looked at Rae with a grave face. This was far from over. Marishi looked back at Galiena and said "You don't know do you? You lost one of the largest dragons that has ever existed on this star and it's equally grotesque Allagan machina. How can you lose something like that? You can see them from malms away."

"We didn't lose em'!" Galiena exclaimed. Clearly not willing to endure Marishi's withering criticism. "The metal one, Omega. No one's seen since that day. We've search high and low. The Fringes, The Peaks, even under the waters of Loch Seld. Nothing. Like it vanished with no trace at all that it ever existed." Galiena was clearly frustrated by this news. Marishi guessed that Galiena herself was one of the trackers to attempt to hunt down the machine. "I am ... sorry. For my harsh words. I've no doubt you and yours are doing everything they can to assist us in our endeavor. Please, forgive." Marishi humbly said. This triggered a look of shock from Rae as well as Galiena. Marishi never apologized for her words or actions and she certainly never asked for forgiveness.

"Th-Think nothin' of it, Lady Ten. You have been through quite the ordeal and your nerves are likely frayed and at their ends. Allow me to continue," Galiena said. "We have no information at all on the machine designated "Omega", but, we have had sightings of that grotesque monstrosity they call 'Shinryu'." Marishi had heard the story of the Kami named Shinryu in the Far East, though she doubted that it was the actual Kami that was given shape by prayer, torment, hate, and aether like this 'Shinryu' was. Likely a moniker due to lack of a better name for it. "The thing is big. Real big. It can be seen from time to time flying above the Royal Palace of Ala Mhigo. We don't know why it hasn't razed the city. But one moment there will be nothing and the next it's flying over The Lochs screaming a horrific scream. So odds are Shinryu is somewhere in The Lochs. And not below the Salt Lake we don't think." Galiena explained. 

“Hm, so that leaves Omega out of the equation so we go for Shinryu. What does Rowena want us to do, if we live to even get near the thing? Does she expect us to deliver its head or kill it” Marishi asked with a chuckle. “That ‘thing’ is a bloody Primal, sure as you’re born. No less potent than the Elder Primal Bahamut himself. We stand no chance against a creature of that magnitude. It would either kill us on the spot or enthrall us to be slaves.” Galiena half smiled and said, “Aye, we thought you might say that. Be comforted Lady Ten. Nothing so grand or noble as slaying the dragon in its den. Rowena asks for a sample of the beast. A scale or three. Nothing more. If we could imbue the aether contained in those scales into weapons and armor, we’d change the industry!”

Marishi frowned. She didn’t like this. She looked at Rae with that same frown as if trying to convey her thoughts to her. This is looking more and more like a one-way ticket. They’re sending us to our deaths, most like. Marishi turned to face Galiena. “So, you would have us travel to The Lochs, gain access to a city that is under Martial Law, then the Royal Palace all the way to the top where the Menagerie is where, what? We just ask real nicely if we can pluck a few scales off it’s flank?” Galiena retorted “how you go about getting them is entirely up to you. This is why My Lady Rowena hired YOU for this undertaking. Both of you. We have some influence in Ala Mhigo. We can get you in the city to the palace gates. We can’t get you in. But, you’re resourceful! I’m sure by the time you get there, you’ll have thought of something!”

Marishi sighed “Great. I’m sure we will. What of my last question?” Galiena came to a start “Ah yes, that’s right. Your Ishgardians. Yes, they were seen in The Fringes not long ago headed in the direction of Castrum Abania. The gateway to The Lochs. If they think they’re going to just be able to bribe their way through the gates, they are going to receive quite the unpleasant experience. Our men control that Castrum and they will ‘delay’ them. For as long as possible at least. We can’t stop them, but we can impede them. And we have every intention of doing so. To level the playing field and make it a fair fight.” Galiena was quite pleased with this part. More than like, she was instrumental in setting up the net for them and deservedly so, quite proud of it.

“So, we strike out first light? We shouldn’t linger. We place ourselves in danger.” Marishi took Rae’s hand, being comforted and strengthened by her touch. “I’d say hold off a day or so. Wither you see them or not, you are now under the protection of Rowena and we assure you, that no harm will come to you here again.” Galiena stood up to leave. “Ah, I almost forgot.” She walked back to where she was sitting and lifted the bundle of paper and twine. “Your garb was ruined during the assault, so My Lady Rowena saw fit to send you armor and clothing from her personal collection. I’m told these are very old and sewn and stitched together with Allagan weave and magics to enhance those wearing it. There is none other like it in all of Hydalean. As a token of gratitude and condolences, My Lady Rowena bestows them unto you.” Galiena placed the bundle on the bed next to Marishi and headed for the door. Hand on the knob, she stopped and turned. “When you are ready to depart, find me in the south east section of the Reach. I’ll make the necessary preparations. And speed you on your way.” She hesitated. “There is … one more thing. Rowena doesn’t take kindly to those who assault her contractors. She takes even less to one that rob them of their free will.” Galiena pulled a slip of parchment from her tunic and said “We have ascertained the identity of the Highlander who assaulted you. On this sheet, you can find his name, rank, company commander, which tent he resides, along with a list of his known associates. If vengeance is what you seek, you need only take this paper and follow it to pass judgement.” Galiena set the parchment on the fireplace mantle. “I take my leave of you. It was a pleasure to have met you Marishi Ten and Rae Ten. Come find me when you are ready to depart. The earliest I can have things prepared is tomorrow night. I bid you good night.” And with that, Galiena left the room.

Marishi stared at the parchment sitting on the mantle place with a look of sadness and anxiety on her face. Struggling with herself. Rae, being ever the one to read Marishi’s expressions, knew the turmoil that was raging in her heart.

 

The hair on the back of Rae's neck stood on end and her tail rose slightly while it expanded instinctively. It was the first time in such a long time that some one was able to sneak up on her. She didn't anticipate a voice to come behind them. She reached for her rapier and crystal, but stopped when the woman appeared to be unarmed and claimed to come in peace. She remained wary until she mentioned Rowena. No one would have known they were there under that Hyur's behest unless they were close to her. Given the news, Rae relaxed. A sly, lopsided grin slipped across her face as she mentioned the deeds Rae had done. "That boy was a thief. Where I'm from, he'd have worse than death, but he's lucky I held mercy for him. His family should feel the same." She explained, giving reason for her actions against a child. Her hand rested on the hilt of her beautiful rapier and she listened to the conversation the two had. The gift, Rae could assume, were clothes. She wasn't able to replace Marishi's clothes before that moment. While she had full intention to do as such, it was convenient and welcome that some one else had done so without her organizing it.

Rae listened to the information Galiena divulged, internalized it. She was going to have to work harder with Marishi slightly crippled. She did note, however, that word travelled fast to Rowena. The fact that she knew of Marishi's assault was quick to procure a gift and have it delivered in such haste. Rae concluded the only possible way for that to happen was if it was Galiena herself who had stumbled upon Marishi and brought help to her. Sure enough, just as Rae thought it, the woman before them confirmed her suspicions. Rae bowed respectfully to her. "Thank you for saving my wife." She murmured. The gratitude she felt towards this woman could not be measured. She gave her beloved another chance at life. She stopped the worst ending from happening. There were no words, no actions she could do to properly convey her thankfulness.

The talking went on. Rae felt as though she were a flower upon the wall. She had no questions to ask, as Marishi asked them. She had nothing to add in to the conversation, as all topics were being covered. She stayed at her wife's side, holding her hand throughout and remaining still and expressionless. She was focused on remembering the information and making plans. Being told they would need to fetch a scale from the fearsome Wyrm that spawned from Baelsar's Wall was staggering news indeed, but she took it without betraying her expression. It wasn't until Marishi bowed and offered a humble apology that Rae turned her head and blinked, wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape. Her wife would have hounded a man for lesser things with unapologetic disparagement. That she would apologize now... Rae frowned slightly. What had gotten in to Marishi? Why wasn't she angry? Why wasn't she seething with hatred over what happened to her? Rae's focus went away from her own questions as Galiena began to answer Marishi's questions.

The Ishgardians. If not for them, she and Marishi wouldn't be there. It was ultimately their fault this all happened. If they had just warned them. If they had used someone else. If...  _anything_. Such as it was, so she would have to let it be. They wouldn't get away with this. Despite not being able to stop them from passing the border completely, Rae figured a while to delay them was enough for them to catch up. They had three days lost plus the weeks to get to Ala Mhigo. Any sort of delay was enough for the two of them.

Before Galiena left; however, she left them with the most vital piece of information. Rae--try as she might--could not hide her utter interest at the parchment left on the mantle. Where her wife lacked intrigue, Rae exuded it. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes lit up as she moved for the paper, though she paused and turned to Marishi first. Their informant had left, closing the door behind her. "Well?" She asked quietly. When Marishi made no motion to move, Rae frowned again and briskly walked to the mantle, taking the scroll from it and unravelling it. She read every detail, remembered every name, remembered the location of the tent. She thirsted for his blood. She wanted to dig her claws into his chest and hallow him out, to force him to feel the same hallowness Marishi must be feeling. She wished to string his intestines out in his tent and scrawl a threat in his blood to all who dared look at her wife with carnal intent across the face of Rhalgr's statue.

She tossed the paper into the fire and turned to Marishi, anger and revenge flashing through her eyes. "We're going to find this bastard and we are going to kill him. Get your katana," Rae said, sternly. She wouldn't take no for an answer. The hesitation from Marishi sent a wildfire through her belly. Why was she faltering?! Why wouldn't she want revenge on the poor excuse of a man who took so much from her and almost killed her? All the rage Marishi should have felt seemed to manifest within Rae. Without a word, she stomped tot he fireplace, fetched the Gordian weapon from beside it, and marched to Marishi, putting it in her one hand, then grabbing the other and walking out of the room.

The night was beautiful. Calm, nearly quiet save the few late-night drinking. It was late, however. Incredibly late. Those who were up were drunk beyond cognitive thought or on the verge of passing out. Rae marched through the tents, ignoring anything around her as she focused on the landmark that was written on parchment. Close to the pool, beside the fallen pillar that points to the foot of Rhalgr. To the east of that pillar sat a group of tents, one larger than the other three. They weren't far off from the other clusters of tents, but enough to know that those particular tents were owned by a specific platoon. All the while, Rae dragged the increasingly hesitant Marishi with her. Marishi's hesitation propelled her forward and fuelled her anger. Why?  **Why?!**  Why must Marishi falter? Why must she resist? This man must be made an example of! He must suffer what consequences he deserves! And Marishi would be the one to deliver that consequence.

Her heart pounded. Rae could see her pulse behind her eyes and hear it in her ears. As they neared, Rae slowed her pace and listened, easing her adrenaline-pumped heart so she could discern the sound of slumber coming from the larger tent. There was no snoring, there was no peaceful breathing. It was frantic with muttering. He was awake. "Quiet now, Marishi," Rae spoke softly, but with a tightness in her voice. It was taking every ounce of her willpower to not storm in there herself and tear that man to shreds, to render him asunder and rip his throat out with her own teeth. "He's awake, and by the sounds of it, he's trying to leave. I'll stop him, but you must do it. You must kill him, Marishi. His sin must be atoned for and you must be his judging goddess."

Without any sound, Rae crept closer to the tent. As they drew nearer, the sound of frantic shuffling and breathing could be heard more clearly. The men who were to be in the other tents were gone. Perfect. Less fighting to be done. As they neared the tent, the flap flung open, but Rae was prepared. Before the man could step out, she raised her foot and planted it on his chest, knocking him back into the tent as she pushed it forward. The man tumbled back and gasped, clutching his sternum while coughing. His bag's contents spilled across the tent floor, creating a bit of a ruckus, but not much. "Where do you think you're going," Rae asked, her voice a low growl. She stepped into the tent without hesitation and stood before the man. "Ahh, sobered up, have we? Guess you learned that woman you murdered wasn't actually murdered, hm? Trying to run from your mistake? Well, Highlander. I have good news for you. You won't have to live long with your mistake. In fact..." Rae stepped back, keeping an eye on the man while she reached back and pulled the flap to the tent back, revealing Marishi. "You won't have to live long at all."

"P-please," the man stuttered. "I was drunk! Ye can't 'spect a man to be in his right mind when he on the sauce!" He cowered almost, hands shaking. "I 'eard about ye! Please! Don't do it! I've got family back home! I-I just wasn't thinkin' clearly!" 

Rae stared at him with indifference. Nothing he said to her weighed upon her. His words meant nothing. They were like words spoken in another language. She didn't recognize them and they didn't trigger any sort of response from within her. What did, however, cause her blood to boil, was when she turned to Marishi and saw her standing there. "Marishi? What are you doing?" She asked, her teeth clenched. "Take your katana and kill him!" The brief seconds that passed seemed like hours to Rae. Her mind was awhirl with bewilderment and anger. They were practically given this man on a silver plate and Marishi was hesitating. For the first time ever, Marishi balked at doing what was necessary.

"H-heh... guess she lost all that anger when..." The man spoke, but Rae spun around to face him, eyes wide and filled with pure, concentrated hatred and anger. He cowed under the look as her eyes glowed from the light cast off the moon from outside. She appeared as nothing but a shadow with eyes as green as malice and filled with just that emotion. She dared him to speak another word. Silently, she begged him to say more. The macabre part of her ached to hear him continue with his sentence, but she made no indication for him to continue on.

"Must I do everything now?" She grumbled, giving Marishi a pointed stare. She reached for the hilt of Marishi's Gordias Katana and pulled it from the sheath, her movement awkward, but sure.

"Please, no!" The man begged as Rae stopped closer to him. He scrambled backwards, but Rae quickened her pace and rose the blade above her head and thrust down with it, plunging it through the man's groin. He howled in agony, but it was cut off by Rae's foot stomping on his throat, causing him to gag. His hands were stuck in a feeble attempt at pulling the blade from his hip and pulling Rae's foot off his neck. Every attempt he made at touching the blade earned a slice across his fingers from it. Rae twisted the blade slowly, wiggling it.

"Your last moments will be in agony. Your soul will not remember peace when it leaves this world. I pray your Aether gets lost and never finds The River." She hissed at him.

Between weak and breathless gasps, the man managed to hoarsely say, "My... family..."while making one more attempt and pulling her foot off his throat.

Rae pulled the knife from his groin and stepped back from his neck, but he made barely a movement. The agony was too great for him. "I will send them your regards." She seethed, then plunged the blade into the man's chest, piercing his heart and ending his life. Rae held there a moment before pulling out the blade and plunging it back in again. She grunted as she did so, then repeated the motion six more times, her grunting turning in to breathless screams until she stopped, breathing heavily. She trembled. Her body was releasing the adrenaline she built up and now she quaked where she stood. The mounting anger and hatred fled from her body and for a brief moment, she felt nothing. There was nothing. She wasn't part of this moment. Before too long, Rae finally pulled the sword from the corpse one last time and stood over him, staring down at his lifeless body. It didn't illicit any sort of emotion from her.  Her gaze was blank.

Finally, turning to Marishi, Rae walked towards her and leaned down and took her hand and placed the handle of the katana into it. Standing up straight, Rae stared Marishi in the eye before wordlessly walking away, returning back to their room without turning back to see if her wife was following behind.

 

Marishi was scared. For the first time in what seemed an age, she was frozen in terror at the sight of the man. She knew he should pay and that she should be the one to do it, but he frightened her. She could hear the anger in Rae’s words and she felt ashamed. Ashamed at cowering at this creature, ashamed for not allowing revenge to overtake her, ashamed that her body had been violated, ashamed at being little more than a cripple. Marishi watched as Rae’s emerald green eyes flared. So vibrant they were. So full of life. Marishi’s eyes we dull and rust colored. Not the sparkling red they normally were.

She heard the instruction from Rae. Kill that man. She had killed before. She would kill again. But she couldn’t force herself to wield her weapon against him. She expected Rae to be angry as she began to look down at the floor. What she did not expect was for Rae to brandish the Katana herself. Something caught in her throat as Rae laid the blade bare. The weapon reacted to Rae’s touch, a flash of white from the blade and the scabbard brighter than it had been. It tuned it’s humming to Rae’s heartbeat.

Marishi wanted to stop her. No more blood on account of this man. No more tears or agony. But she didn’t say a word. She was worried for Rae. Marishi knew that blinding hatred and anger. She didn’t want that for her wife. She was the kindness to Marishi’s malice. She was the one who spoke reason to Marishi when she would hear no other. Rae was mercy. Rae was benevolence. Rae was not this twisted tree nurtured off of blood and sorrow. So, this is what I must look like so often of the time. Marishi thought. She saw herself in Rae’s actions and words. This isn’t what she wanted. This isn’t how she wanted to be. This isn’t how she wanted Rae to be.

As Rae raised the sword over her head, A single thought ripped through and entered her mind: The Sword. This was partially it’s doing. Rae is levying judgment upon this wretch. Alexander has decreed that his existence is null and forfeit. Did Rae know? Did she sense the primal as it whispered to her subconscious? Alexander wouldn’t temper her. Just as he wouldn’t temper Marishi. They were his harbingers to meet and carry out justice in his name. Even if they knew it or not.

The thought was shredded as this, thing, shrieked in pain. Rae had caught one of his arteries with the blade as she pierced his crotch and thigh. The sword acting as a tourniquet. She watched him writhe on the dirt floor grasping at the bladed end, nearly severing his fingers in the attempt to free himself. She looked at him as Rae had her boot on his throat crushing his larynx. He deserved this. This should be enjoyable. Satisfying. But Marishi felt nothing. Rae pulled the weapon free of his flesh. Blood spraying from his leg onto the tent wall and quickly pooling around him. He wouldn’t live long. Not with that mortal a wound. He had perhaps 4 minutes. At best. Rae then plunged the Katana into his chest. The monster that was a man lurched the upper half of his body up in a death throe, blood soaking his lungs and expelled from his mouth. He fell back limply to the ground as Marishi could hear his last breath filled with bile and blood. Letting out both a bubbling and hissing noise.

He was dead.

Rae released the weapon and plunged it back into his body. Possessed of hate and anger. She looked more like a wild animal than a Miquot’e. Marishi heard her screams as she stabbed him. Over and over and over. Shredding the bodies upper torso sending small bits of flesh, muscle, and marrow all around. When she had finished mutilating a body that no longer cared, it didn’t look like a body anymore. It had the face of a man, blood spattered across his face and into his lifeless eyes, but his body looked as if someone had opened his rib cage and gutted him. Gore and blood everywhere. Marishi couldn’t look at Rae as she walked to her and placed the sword in her hand. She just stared at the destroyed thing that was at one point considered human.

The blood was everywhere. On the ground, on the tent walls, on the tent ceiling. Blood dripping from Marishi’s bare sword and she stared at him. “May the Fury accept you into her halls where you will know peace,” Marishi whispered a prayer for the man that raped her. She found a bit of cloth not soaked in crimson and wiped the blood from the blade, slowly sheathing it. She lingered a moment more, not feeling or thinking anything. As she began to open the flap of the tent, she stopped at what she could have sworn was a choked gasp. She looked back at the husk in paranoia. As she shrugged it off and turned she could have sworn she could saw eyes staring at her. No, It’s nothing. I’m in shock. Seeing things. She thought to herself as she left the ruined tent.

The cool night air caused the noxious cloud in her mind to clear and she breathed deeply, eyes closed head tilted to the heavens. There was a certain weight lifted away from her. She didn’t have to fear the shadows of the night or the sight of a Highlander. The price for misdeeds had been paid in full. But still, she felt a pang of pity and sorrow to watch a man beg for his life before spending the last few moments in agony. She walked away from that place, never to return as a living woman.

Rae had greatly outpaced her and was likely already in their room. Perhaps washing the death from her body. Marishi entered the room. It was dark. Embers in the fireplace long since stoked. She must have gone to bathe. Marishi said to herself.

She looked down and remembered the bundle that the informant had brought with her. The give wrapped in brown paper and twine. Marishi took a small paring knife from Rae’s cooking satchel and cut the twine. She opened the wrapper to reveal its contents. She gasped softly and she looked at the garments.

Marishi stripped down out of the basic tunic and breeches she was given at the Barber and donned the armor. It was intricate and took time to correctly wear. Especially since equipping this fine of clothing was typically a two-man job. When she was finished, she gazed at herself lifting her foot and inspecting her wrists.

The armor was from antiquity. That much was apparent. Dyed jet black and spun with the finest silk and cloth Marishi had ever seen with stitching and lining she couldn’t identify. The Osode was minimal and form-fitting, accenting her curves and features. Underneath the coat was chainmail with each link perfectly in place and forged black. No blacksmith could match its quality, the knowledge how long lost to time. The sash was black and long. Silken adorned with black cherry blossom motifs. The chainmail was so light and hardly made a sound while moving even though the shirt reached to her wrists. On her hands, she wore black tekko of fine leather, stitched the same way as the Osode. Birds and blossoms chiseled into its leather. The Hakama was more akin to tights. Also, form-fitting, showing off her long legs. Dark, slightly silver in color, it had the same stitching as the upper portion. Finally, her boots were calf high, black supple leather with a pointed toe and a slight heel. Golden Spurs on the heel of each.

She blended with the darkness hiding all but her pale face and blood red eyes. The door began to open slowly. Rae must have thought Marishi to be asleep. “Rae, I-I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to do that. It was my charge. I don’t know why I couldn’t. But none of that matters now.” One of Marishi’s rare smiles graced her lips. “All that matters is that we’re together. Maybe I can begin to heal. If it wasn’t for your strength and courage, I wouldn’t have survived. I know I can be – difficult – at times and for that I am also sorry. But I love you. More than you can possibly know. Instead of me leaning on you for support, let us walk side by side. Hand in hand. Until death claims us.” Marishi said to Rae with unrequited compassion and love in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Rae had to cleanse herself. Her clothes dripped with the blood of the Highlander she murdered, staining the grainy sand beneath her feet. She walked with an exaggerated pace, not wanting to be stopped. As she moved, her thoughts whirled. Like the pool beneath the waterfall, her thoughts spun around and turned in upon itself. There were no ends to her train of thought, only beginning of new ones. She was being carried by her legs, but she did not control them. They moved on their own accord, taking her at last to the room they were to stay in. Rae stood there, feeling lost. What would she do? Wait for Marishi? No. She couldn't see her. She felt shame. She felt embarrassment. She felt guilt. Guilt for looking at her wife with such indifference. Embarrassment for dragging her along, not bothering to ask what she wanted. Shame for how she felt then and now. She loved Marishi. She loved her more than words could articulate, but then, her actions certainly didn't show it.   
"I must bathe," Rae murmured under her breath. She fetched a towel and left. The blood had since dried on her clothes, so she fetched a different set of clothing to change in to after her bath. She wanted to burn those other clothes. She wanted to forget this night. She wanted to forget the contempt she held for her wife when she failed to exact her revenge. Rae gasped as a flood of shame and embarrassment washed over her, gripping at her throat and heart, threatening to choke her. How could she face Marishi again? What a horrible wife she must be! Rae wanted to run, to put this behind her. How dare she claim to love Marishi when she did that? She dragged her to face her assailant when it was clear Marishi wanted nothing to do with him! And for what? To satisfy Marishi's thirst for revenge? No, this wasn't about Marishi. This was about her. She was selfish. She was blind. She was obsessed.   
Rae had reached the bath house and was given a room to bathe in. Immediately, she tore off her clothes and used a cup to pour water on her arms and legs to wash the dried blood off first, then climbed into the tub and sunk into the water, submerging her head. Her red hair floated above her head like tendrils of copper blood. How she wished she could drown herself. Anything to stop this shame she felt. That she could undo what she had done, that she could go back and stop herself from forcing her wife through that. She should be supporting her and building her back up, not this. She was being selfish.   
'Selfish.' Rae thought. Even now she was acting selfish. This wasn't about her. This isn't about what she feels. This is about Marishi. Rae resurfaced and gasped for air, gulping down lungfuls as she brushed her hair out of her face. She needed to get back to Marishi and be with her. She needs her now more than ever. With haste, Rae scrubbed down her body and cleaned her hair, then got out of the tub and dried off, pulling on her clothes. She wore simple clothes this time. A simple crimson tunic with a gray wrapping and black, thin rope around her waist, a pair of narrow hempen pants, black in colour. Flat boots to make travel easier, and her rapier fashioned after Bahamut.   
She quickly moved back to their room. It was incredibly late. Marishi was most likely asleep by now, so she'd have to be cautious when returning. Her hair still dripped from the bath water, as she didn't wring it out well enough. She paid it no mind, however. Once she reached the room, Rae quietly opened the door. She was met by Marishi, as she froze. Shame threatened to swallow her up in its eternal abyss once more, but Marishi spoke and spared her the misery. As she went on, Rae felt her heart swell. This was her wife. She was never too difficult for her. She was never too needy. Rae remained still until Marishi was done, once freed from her motionless state, she swept across the room and cupped Marishi's cheeks in both hands and pressed her lips firmly against her's. Rae didn't move, she didn't break. Her breaths came deeply through her nose as she kissed Marishi with passion and love. The connection freeing Rae of any doubts or turmoil. With Marishi, she felt joy. With Marishi, she felt pace.   
With the most painful reluctance, Rae pulled her lips away from Marishi's, but kept their faces close. "Marishi, I love you more than words could say. What I did was unthinkable and I should have thought more before I put you in a situation like that. I promise we will be side by side throughout this. I love you." Rae sealed her last confession of love with a kiss and brushed the hair from Marishi's face and affectionately stroked her cheek.   
"My moonlight," Rae murmured, kissing Marishi's forehead quickly. " What are you thinking? It is getting late and we have had... a lot to feel these past few hours. Shall we sleep? I long to lay bedside you again and feel your warmth and presence near." Rae held onto Marishi like she would never let go. She spoke to her with a tone so soft and sweet. She gazed upon her with adoration and immeasurable happiness. Rae couldn't be any happier with anyone not anything else. Marishi was more than everything to her. 

“Sleep …” Marishi said. Rae was right it was getting late into the night and though she was emotionally drained, she hadn’t thought of sleep. “Yes, I should retire.” She said moving away from Rae and un cinching her sash. “This will be the last night I sleep in the night. I can no longer go out in broad daylight due to my … disability.” She gently touched her fingers to her eyebrow right above her eye. “Ironic, is it not? A Seeker of The Sun confined to darkness to be more akin to a Keeper of The Moon.” She smiled sarcastically. She moved behind a screen to fully undress and change, not wanting Rae to see her. She knew she had to say something to Rae. She felt her hurt expression through the screen. “I’m sorry, Rae. I just – don’t want you to see me. It’s not that I don’t love you, but – I cannot explain it.”  
She put in a simple tunic white and spun of cotton. It was long sleeved even though it was warm in the room. She had put on cotton spun long pants dyed black. She folded her armor and placed everything neatly on the dresser next to the screen. Ready for tomorrow. She stepped out from the screen, feeling nervous and running her nails through her hair while staring at the ground. An old habit she developed whenever she was nervous, or shy. “I’m ready. But – and please, don’t misunderstand – but I would rather not be touched right now. Maybe in time … but not now. I’m sorry. It is all still too soon and real.” Marishi whispered. She knew it would hurt Rae and even she herself didn’t fully understand, but she felt ashamed, unworthy, unclean. Her ordeal had damaged her psyche. The road to recovery being long and slow going.  
Marishi walked to the bed, barefoot and climbed in, pulling the soft pelts over her. She looked so small compared to the oversized blankets and bed. Rae joined her. Staying close, but honoring Marishi’s wishes. The first rays of dawn were starting to crest the eastern horizon and Marishi lay awake for a while, letting her mind wander. It never strayed far from what she was part of only hours ago. Finally, she closed her eyes and she slept.  
Marishi stood upon a shore, but unlike any she had seen before. The water rolled forward and back, but the smell of salt was overbearing. She was standing on the shores of a large Salt Lake. “The Salt Lake of Ala Mhigo” she said to herself even though she had never laid eyes upon it. Then, she floated into the sky high up to gaze at her surroundings. She looked down. She wasn’t scared she was going to plummet back to the earth. An invisible hand had lifted her up and gently held her in its palm. The Salt Lake was large and in the midday Sun it held a mirror reflection of what It surrounded. The great city of Ala Mhigo. She stared at the city and its beautiful mirror image until the hand began to gently turn her to the north and the west. A massive staircase made of stone rose in the air hundreds of feet to end at what appeared to be a landing. It was fenced off all around the top. Marishi was puzzled and felt a sense of dread. The gentle hand seemed to have a gentle voice for even though it did not speak, it explained what she viewed. This was a great staircase meant to offer prayer to The Destroyer. Though the stairs remained the statue that was once towering above it did not. Broken near the base below, she could make out the statues feet. This was also the location of public executions carried out by one of the last kings of Ala Mhigo. Theodoric the Mad. He would personally execute anyone and everyone he thought guilty of sedition on that landing lobbing off their heads and letting them crash upon the stairs to the ground. They were to serve as an example.   
Marishi had heard about the mad king when she was a child. The men whispering about the death and carnage he wrought. That he would not stop with Ala Mhigo. That he would bring war to the alliance on their soil. Marishi understood why the great status was no longer standing. The Garleans. They tore down and outlawed and all worshipping of deities of any kind and defaced any idol said to resemble one. To believe is to have faith, to have faith is to pray, to pray is to manifest. They feared an uprising of the people as they would fly under a flag of faith, but they also feared the summoning of an Eikon. Faith, prayer, and aether is all that’s needed to call forth the gods from the heavens. At a price. The summoning bleeds the land dry of the very sustenance it needs to thrive. Syphoned from the manifested and twisted version of the projected wants and desires of the faithful.  
The hand turned her further to the north and west and let her take in the view of what appeared to be a large cemetery. The sky darkened as heavy clouds appeared oppressing everything to the ground. The clouds were yellow and orange in color, bathing The Lochs in an unnatural red light, making the sandstone ranges appear as pillars of blood. There was a cave near the cemetery, where the nobility and royal families were interred. Tombs and coffins lined the walls barred with rusting and disintegrating iron bars. The best, and worst, of Ala Mhigo slept in those catacombs. Not all slept. Their vengeful spirits roaming the empty halls to prey upon which they envied. The living.  
The hand turned her in the opposite direction now, pausing briefly on the White Aisle. The pathway to the main gates of the city. It spanned over the Salt Lake in beautiful and intricate laid brick and mason work. This was different from the other areas of The Lochs. The mason work was immaculately maintained and kept in full working order. Not a brick out of place. Marishi began to feel a sense of urgency from the invisible guide. It wanted to show her this place and it was running out of time. Something was coming. Something it could not hold back.  
The hand pointed her toward south and east where she beheld a beautiful and lush garden full of blooming flowers and massive Oak, Ash, and Cottonwood trees. Also, heavily maintained and pruned. She knew it was the Queen’s Garden. A king of Ala Mhigo whose name is lost to antiquity had built this garden for his beautiful wife to display his love for her upon her passing. It was serene there. A stark contrast from the bone white salt flats.   
The hand began to lower Marishi to the ground. It was gentle and slow, then lurched suddenly plummeting Marishi to the ground. It regained its grip though it was much weaker. And weakening. It set Marishi safely on the ground. The oppressive clouds and strange orange hue remaining. A wind picked up, strong and harsh. Marishi could feel the hand trying to protect her from the wind, though it itself was being ripped to shreds by it. She felt the hands fade away to nothing. The wind still howling she looked at the shore. The water frothy from the squall. “I’ve seen this before…” she said to herself. Then, the wind stopped. Everything stopped. All sound, all movement. The salt water ebbing and flowing silently. Marishi became scared, not knowing why. There felt like something was intaking all the air to blow her out of existence. The water ebbed its blue green color but flowed blood. The entire lake was filled with blood and bodies floating on the surface. A bright flash followed by crackling of lightning broke the silence and brought Marishi to her knees holding her ears and screaming incoherently. There were so many mangled bodies in the lake and washing to shore. All peoples of all races, beaten, stabbed, quartered, shot. They all had the same lifeless expression in their eyes and they were all staring at one thing. Marishi refused to look in that direction. Another sizzle of lightning causing her to flinch in terror. Then, a sound that made her blood cold and despair envelop her. The beating of wings. Massive wings. She knew this sound from The Calamity, but even those wings were dwarfed by this new abomination.   
The beat from the wings created a wind that physically pushed her back and forced her to stand. Crouching down Marishi held her hands in front of her body to help lessen the cyclone all around her. It spun her to face the length of the shore and the beating winds stopped, only to be replaced something so large falling it was pushing her to the ground just from its gravitational force. An earthquake erupted cracking the land in two, bodies and blood falling into the abyss to fill the bottomless fissures. Marishi knew something was in front of her. She knew it had noticed her, but she would not look up. Frightened that viewing the entity would drive her sanity from her mind. The thing wanted her to look upon it. Forced her to raise her head. The gentle hand long since perished.   
It was something akin to a dragon. Marishi had seen dragons before being from the Coerthas highlands. She had seen them flying tip to tip en route to Ishgard to exact their revenge and raze the city. She had even seen the Elder Wyrm Nidhogg as it circled upon high tormenting the city. But this thing made everything else look like flies by comparison. It was grotesquely large with malms wide wing span. It’s body draining silver and brass in color sucking the light from the sky. “Shinryu” Marishi whispered. The dragon answered with deafening screech and beat of its wings.  
Her Katana was in her hand. She looked down at it. It’s pulsing light weak and pitiful. She looked up at the monstrosity before her. It’s emerald eyes gazing at her with idle amusement and curiosity. She tried to take a step forward, but her feet would not move. She dropped her katana, it’s light flickering and fading. Sucked away by this creature. Shinryu didn’t have to kill her. The beast alone draining aether from all living things to sustain itself, including Marishi. She felt weak and fell to her knees. A withered husk she could almost hear the dragon laugh mockingly at her as it took flight and left. She fell face down on the now whole shore of the Salt Lake and began to close her eyes.  
She thought she heard the eruption of a firearm going off in the distance. The last thing she felt before passing on were eyes staring at her. Boring holes into her with its gaze of hatred and anger.  
Then she was no more.  
Marishi slowly opened her eyes. She found herself unharmed and safely in the room she and Rae had been staying. The curtains pulled over the window to shield the Sun from entering into the room. Rays of light making their way through the small crack in the middle. Even that little of light made Marishi squint in pain. She looked over to find Rae still fast asleep. She arose slowly and gathered her arms and armor from the top of the dresser and quietly left to the bath house. She greeted the clerk and asked the time. “’bout 5 in the evenin’ therebouts.” The clerk replied. “Thank you” Marishi said softly as she walked to the bath house. She nervously entered hoping for there to be no other patron also bathing. She was relieved to hear no sounds nor see anyone. She set her effects on a stool next to the tub in the back and drew hot water. When the tub was full, she undressed and soaked herself. It seemed an age since she had bathed, though she was bathed at The Barber. She used a bar of tallow to scrub herself clean and a small sharp paring knife to shave.   
She emerged from the tub clean and feeling better than she had in days. The horrors that were endured washing away with the soapy water. She folded her sleepwear neatly and dressed in her new garb. Finally, she placed her Katana, blade up in her sash on the left of her body and right below it, her wakizashi. She reached to the small of her back but stopped short. She no longer had her tanto having lost it during the assault. She walked out of the bathhouse fully garbed and armed. The clerk’s eyes widening in surprise at seeing a fair skinned female Miquot’e dressed and armed with items from the Far East.   
Marishi walked to the door and quietly entered the room expecting Rae to be asleep still. To her surprise, Rae was awake and had not only dressed but had packed both of their satchels and re-provisioned them. “Seems I’m not as mysterious as I thought I was” Marishi said entering the room. “You knew I wished to depart tonight. All the better, as the Resistance has likely found one of it’s own dead and will begin investigating.” There was no malice or anger in her voice as she spoke, but love and care. “Come, we are expected and the road is long. We are to make our way from here to a place called ‘The Peaks’. Home to several hamlets and … Quiquirn. Oddly enough.” She let out a small laugh as the two gathered the rest of their belongings and closed the door behind them, leaving the last embers in the fireplace to flicker and fade to darkness.  
It was past 7 as they left the Hostel. The Sun having already set in the early winter skies. They walked hand in hand together, not speaking, but feeling comforted and content just being in one another’s presence. They arrived at the stables to an awaiting Galiena shortly after. “Yer lookin’ well Marishi. I’m truly glad that ya turned out in one piece.” Galiena playfully said. “I am in your debt Galiena. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here. I can never repay your act of kindness … Thank you, Galiena. For saving my life.” Marishi humbly said to the surprise of both Galiena and Rae. “You did all the hard work, not me. But enough of all that. I reckon that yer itchin’ to be off. Word has it that an officer of the Resistance was found this mornin’ takin’ a dirt nap. Few tears’ll be shed over that piece o’ garbage, but all the same, ya best scuttle.” Gailena said. She beckoned both Marishi and Rae inside the stables to where their Chocobos were boarded. “I pulled some strings and I ya both the finest and fastest Chocobos the Reach has. Hate to see ‘em go, but I know they’re in good hands. I also have this for ya.” She gave Marishi a small wooden cylinder. “Yer gonna need that to make it through The Peaks and to Ala Ghiri. From there, yer to travel to Castrum Abania. Don’t worry, though ya have ta pass through the Castrum, it’s free and safe now. On the other side yer going to find yerself in The Lochs. Home to the city of Ala Mhigo. Take the White Aisle and don’t go near the water. It’s all pretty to look at and all, too bad It’s acidic. Follow the Aisle up to the Gates of Ala Mhigo. One of my boys’ will be expectin’ ya. Now, off with ya before I call the guards!” Gailena laughed and winked.  
They mounted their Chocobos, secured their belongings and trotted to the exit of The Reach. Marishi stopped at the exit and turned around. It was beautiful, in a way she thought. She pulled the wooden cylinder from her satchel and opened it. There was a detailed map inside marking their route and all points of possible interest. A gift indeed. Marishi turned towards Rae and said “And so ends our journey, though where there’s and ended, one will always find a new beginning. Can you hear it? The road is calling to us.” Marishi said melodically. The road was her home and she was eager to return. She held her hand out to Rae and said “Ready, my love?”

Despite every fibre of her being wanting to fight it, Rae remained obedient of her wife's wishes. Just as she stayed at the side of the bed as Marishi slipped behind the screen to undress, Rae waited until Marishi had settled in to bed before climbing in, remaining as close as she possibly could without reaching out to touch her wife's soft, pale skin. She did not wrap her arms around her and nestle her face into her wife's delicate neck and breathe in her soothing scent. No, Rae kept to herself and laid facing Marishi. She did not close her eyes. Rae laid there watching over her wife as the sun rose. Their schedules were changed in an instance. Their lives of basking in the glory of the sun were over and now they revelled in the moon. She quietly wondered how the nocturnal animals lived without knowing what the sun was like at noon. Surely they had, however. Even the creatures that were awake during the daytime saw that midnight looked like. Perhaps it was because she was awake during the daytime, but it always felt like there was more sunlight than there was moonlight.   
She blinked slowly, her eyelids feeling heavier now. At least now, she thought, she would be closer to the stars. She had studied them for a brief time while on Sharlaya under the guidance of a dear friend of hers. Rae always had a fascination with the stars and constellations. She longed to be an Astrologian, but when the call of the Red Mage came, she could not ignore it. She blinked again, slower, eyes not opening fully. "She's imbalanced. If you train her in one field and she'll lose control of the other and kill herself." Her master's voice echoed in her head. He was emboldened by the recent events that had left her and her friend seriously injured. "She must come with me, or you all will face the consequences of your selfish desires."   
She blinked once more, but her eyes did not open.   
Nothing. There was no dream. There was no vision. She floated in a blackness that filled her consciousness. Despite no dream, she felt watched. No one was near her in the infinite void she existed in, but eyes were upon her. She felt... hunted.   
Her eyes opened slowly. A single, waning shaft of light gleamed through the window. She remained motionless throughout her sleep, or so she believed, as she was still facing where Marishi once laid. Her wife was up and about even before she was, yet again. With a deep breath, Rae sat up from the bed and stretched, arching her back and her tail raising with her muscles that tensed as she worked out the sleep from her body. They had quite a voyage ahead of them that day. She wanted to get as far away from this place as possible with the amount of darkness they'd be given. It was summer now, so there would be more sunlight. That meant they didn't have a whole lot of time to work with considering Marishi's condition. Rae threw on a simple change of clothes. A deep red tunic that covered her shoulders, a knee-length shorts that clung to her figure, a pair of boots that went above her knee and mid-thigh, then threw on a cloak over top it all. The clothes were plain in appearance, but the mobility it offered allowed her the freedom of using her spells and her skill with the rapier in close range. She didn't require much to enhance her power with the weapon, but the cloak she wore was blessed with magic-enhancing properties. She rarely wore it, however, as she noticed little difference, and the cloak itself was... unsightly to her.   
Rae set about preparing their baggage, throwing out the old leftovers. She did not wish to voyage far from the room in case Marishi returned, but she needed to refill their supplies. She made her shopping trip quick. She stopped at a few stalls and fetched the produce and dried meat she'd need as well as the grains. Four rolls and some grain. She'd make bread later on so they wouldn't have to keep buying them. There was enough for a week's worth of food between the two of them. If they needed to restock in between, it'd be through hunting and gathering.   
Rae had finished fetching her list and returned to the room, shrugging off the cloak at the door and letting it fall onto the chair beside her while she put the luggage together. The food and ingredients went into her bags while Marishi's change of clothes went into her own bag. She had them ready to go just as Marishi walked in through the door. Rae's tail twitched and she smiled to her. She looked to be more alive today. Perhaps that bath was what she needed. The sun was set and they had their gear ready to go. Rae carried her bags, intending on purchasing a Chocobo, but before they got too far from their room, a familiar voice called out to them. Rae spun around on her heel and watched the approach of their informant, Gailena. Rae remained respectfully quiet while the two exchanged words, but offered a bow and her thanks at the mention of Chocobos being prepared for them already. As they were brought out, Rae took Marishi's bags and tied them up to the Chocobo's saddle, then tied her bags up as well. The Chocobos were a fine breed. Their feathers a vibrant yellow and their muscles looked strong. They were alert and well-rested, which meant they'd carry them a long way before they'd need to rest again.   
Rae turned to Marishi as she approached and smiled to her. Once both of them saddled and they were on their way out, Rae turned to look back at the place with Marishi. She held conflicted emotions for this place. While it was beautiful and she did have a few moments of happiness, it brought a bitter taste to her mouth. She wanted to put her feelings--and this place--behind her. Her eyes met Marishi's when her wife turned to face her again and speak. A warm smile creased her features and Rae held out her hand, taking Marishi's and nodding. "I'm ready to answer that call, my dearest." Rae answered. With that, they were finally off.   
The Peaks were quite interesting indeed. It wasn't quite lush with vegetation, but it wasn't a desert, either. From Rhalgr's Reach, they came to the western part of The Peaks called The Last Forest. The trees and plants were unlike anything Rae had ever seen before. She had read up on the many plants that populated the world, but seeing them in person was an entirely different experience. She wondered if her knowledge of the poisonous plants was fluent enough that she wouldn't accidentally kill herself and her wife when they gathered for supplemental ingredients. The wildlife was also sparse. She partially wondered if this was because of the Garlean presence that once plagued that area. As they carried along, Rae and Marishi spoke lightly. Rae did her best to keep Marishi's mood up. The whole valley they were in was surrounded by large, mountainous peaks that reached up to the sky like fingers from the earth. Some of the mountain ranges sprouted up from the middle of the valley. Anyone from above could see the lush greenery below, but not if approaching at a certain angle. It would be easy to miss this place if flying too carelessly. The castrum was easy to spot from their position, even after they were blocked from its direct view by smaller versions of the peaks that jutted from the ground. Their path took them close to the strange temple the Qiqirn had built. It appeared to be an upside-down pyramid, which confused and intrigued Rae at the same time. How could such a structure be created without its integrity being destroyed from the imbalance of gravity?   
To their left lay a river, shallow and filled with monsters that craved the taste of flesh. Avoiding the river, they carried on up a ramp of a broken bridge, and took it as far as it would take them. Large monsters and more Qiqirn blocked their way, but with the cover of night, they managed to slip past them. Most of the creatures were slumbering, at least. Perhaps taking the night for their own wasn't such a bad thing after all. Unfortunately, Rae wasn't staying conscious very well. They were well within the Whitherwander by that point and the moon had vanished behind the peaks and the stars were fading, heralding the arrival of the sun. "Marishi," Rae called out, pointing to the sky. "We should find a place to rest soon. It's going to be light out."   
It didn't take long before they spotted a sufficient resting spot. The outcrop of stones created a crevasse-like shelter that allowed them to hide within its opening. This would obscure their view of the outside world, but also make it nearly impossible for the creatures to see them unless they approached it directly and walked within its confines. Once the two were settled in and their Chocobos fed and resting, Rae set out a mat for Marishi and placed her bag of clothes at the head of it, then offered her cloak as a blanket. That done, Rae turned and sat against the wall beside the mat she placed, then slid down. Her fatigue vanished as the light of dawn cascaded into their cave. It was still dark within the deeper part of the cave, thankfully. "I'm not tired. I'll stay awake and keep watch until I get tired. I spotted a few Suuds poking around when I was getting some water. I imagine they won't fit in here, but still." Rae explained. Though she didn't feel tired, her voice sounded of it. Rae kept her rapier in her hand and the crystal attached to it. She was ready to cast a spell at any given moment, or pierce the flesh of whatever being came through that entrance uninvited. "Get some rest, my Moonlight. I'll be here." Rae said, turning to Marishi and smiling softly and comfortingly to her. 

Marishi had only read about The Peaks once in a dusty tome in a year-long forgotten. There were large bridges that spanned the gaps of the mountain ranges and connected places of prayer together like a chain. It was not so now. The bridges long broken and their holy ground long since defaced. Their pace was quick.  
Marishi was in high spirits. As high as they could be. Her mind was active and drawn to other matters. She had purpose and something to do. As they passed the pyramid, Marishi noticed Rae taken with it. “They call that the ‘Ziggurat’. It’s said that it was built shortly after the 6th Umbral Era. The War of The Magi. After the flood, the aether in the area was unbalanced and volatile causing extreme weather patterns. It’s said that the ‘Ziggurat’ was built to be an anchor point for that aether that was able to stabilize the region. Or that’s how the story goes. Something to that effect.” Marishi explained. “Funny, I don’t recall where I read that. Anyway, it looks like a beast tribe has taken up residence there now. Best we steer clear.”  
Marishi could see Rae starting to slumber and slip in the saddle. She wasn’t used to night travel. Rae may never become used to it. She was also a Seeker of The Sun. Her ancestry worshipped the Sun and loved basking in it. Forcing her to adopt the Moon saddened Marishi. Though she herself was also a Seeker. There were other tribes of Miquot’e who preferred the starlight, distant cousins, the Keepers of The Moon.  
Marishi heard the weariness in Rae’s voice. “Yes, it’s getting quite late and Dawn will soon be upon us. I am sorry, Rae. Forcing you to twilight while your heart yearns for the firmament. Perhaps with time, I’ll adjust and it won’t be so bad.” Marishi said.  
As Rae assumed the position of guard duty, Marishi laid down on her side with her elbow propping her up, looking at Rae. “I doubt there is any need for guard duty. Not here at least. But if you insist, I’ll not challenge you.” Marishi said light-heartedly. “Do you know what I was thinking on the ride? I was thinking of a story my master in the Far East told me once when I was young, long ago. He said the story was from antiquity. You’ve likely heard it though. The scholars in Sharlaya at the best in the world. Nevertheless, would you like to hear it?” Marishi asked. Rae’s eyes lit up in happiness. It wasn’t often that Marishi spoke of herself, let alone of her past, and she certainly never told stories.  
“Long, long ago lived two Gods. Izanagi and Izanami. They gave birth to many other Kami, but Izanami died giving birth to the fire god. Izanagi was saddened by this and missed his wife so, he traveled to the underworld. The world of the dead. Yomi. To find her. And he did find her, though she forbade him from looking at her. Izanami explained that as she had eaten food cooked in Yomi, she could no longer return to the realm of the living. Izanagi decided to stay with her. After a time, Izanagi became curious and lit a torch and broke his promise. He looked upon Izanami. No longer his beautiful wife, but a horrible rotting monster. This scared Izanagi and he ran away from Izanami and Yomi. When he emerged, he felt unclean and went to wash his face from the horrors he witnessed.” Marishi could see Rae beginning to drift off to sleep. Lullabied by Marishi’s soft and musical voice. Rae was still listening, but her eyes were closed. Marishi smiled and continued. “As he washed, he birthed Kami known today. As he washed he left eye, he birthed the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu. From his right eye he washed, he gave birth to the Goddess of The Moon, Tsukuyomi. They climbed the celestial ladder together and married. There was a great dispute between the two and, Amaterasu angered by Tsukuyomi’s actions refused to look upon her again moving to another part in the sky. This is why the Sun and Moon are never together. At least, that’s how the story goes.”  
Marishi smiled as Rae’s chin rested upon her chest. She had fallen asleep. Marishi slowly rose and placed her cloak over her. Marishi didn’t return to the makeshift bed, but instead sat next to Rae, bringing her close, both sharing the same blanket, Marishi’s head resting on Rae’s shoulder. “Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi love each other still and when the world ends, they will make amends and be together again. Forever. I will be your Moonlight if you would be my Sunshine.” Marishi whispered as she too fell asleep.  
Both slept soundly and well into the evening, waking as the Sun began it’s decent to be replaced by its counterpart. Marishi began packing away their equipment while Rae made supper. Marishi wondered if Rae remembered the story she told her. It didn’t matter. She wanted Rae to sleep peacefully and it seemed that she accomplished her objective. After supper, they washed and refilled their flasks at a nearby stream and mounted their Chocobo’s to leave. “According to the map, we should make for a place called Ala Ghiri. It’s marked as not a hamlet, but an actual village. It’s several malms still and I don’t think we’ll make it by Sun up. Hmm.” Marishi pondered. “There’s a marking here, but it’s hard to make out. It looks like ‘Goodblade’. Perhaps a hamlet or trading post? We should be able to make it there before the morrow. There’s even a shallow lake there it looks like. Are you prepared Sunshine?” Marishi asked with a smile on her face at the playful name she had given Rae that morning.   
They set at a brisk pace. Their Chocobo’s living up to their prestige. The limestone pillars rising into teeth blotting out the stars. It was nearly a full waxing moon and the light created a blueish tint against the white canvas of the mountain range. Marishi and Rae conversed lightly, laughing. Truly two that were in love with one another. It was briefly interrupted when Marishi pulled her mount to a stop and turned around. She could swear she heard rocks falling from the foothills to her left. She sat a moment straining to hear, but there was no follow-up sound save for the nocturnal animals to and fro and the symphony of the crickets as they played their songs. Marishi shrugged it off and returned to her place by Rae’s side.   
Just before dawn as the moon was failing, they came upon Goodblade. Stone buildings stood at its center with direct access to water through a sluice. It was quiet. Far too quiet for a settlement. “The hamlet looks abandoned. Look, over there. Rubble from a building or two. The Garleans sacked the place it seems. Perhaps took all here and conscripted them. I don’t see or hear anyone at all here. Let’s have a look around.” Marishi rode up to the center of the hamlet and dismounted. She placed her Katana in her sash at her hip, grip horizontal to the ground. Ready to unsheathe at a moment’s notice. There were no lights in the buildings, no fires, no trading stalls, no smells of cooking, no sound of children crying or Men preparing for the day’s work. Marishi walked up to a building that looked like a private home and pressed her ear to the door. No sound. The Sun was beginning to rise and Marishi had already developed a headache from it. The headache would intensify to a migraine and ultimately, to temporary blindness if they didn’t make haste. She placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. It wasn’t locked. Marishi quickly glanced inside and walked quickly to her Chocobo. She led it on foot to a stable post behind the building. “It’s abandoned. It hasn’t been used in quite some time from the looks of things. It seems people left in a hurry. Or were taken. Tie your Chocobo up and grab your satchel. We’ll stay here for the night – err – day.” Marishi said.   
They took their belongings and entered the abandoned home, Rae first then Marishi. As she was walking in the door, she could have sworn she saw movements of something near the water line. Unable to investigate, she blamed her senses on her fatigue and adjustment to her disability. She saw Rae’s look. “I don’t like it either. There is an eeriness to the place. But we’ve not much choice. I’m sorry Rae.” Marishi said ashamed. She closed the door, locked it, and wedged a chair under the doorknob as an additional barrier. “What are you thinking?” She asked.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Rae had settled in to Marishi's story-telling. Relaxing, but still on guard. She had briefly read about the lore of the world, the beliefs that were shared, passed down as bedtime stories. The Sharlayans had pride in their collection, but what she learned from her teacher was never something from fairy tales. Her friend taught her a bit about the lore of the world, about the Twelve,  the gods--called Kami--from the East. While she was interested, she was never afforded the opportunity. The tale lulled her to sleep. The last thought she had before succumbing to sleep was how nice it was for Marishi to do this for her. It was rare, but the gentle, affectionate side she saw from Marishi was what pulled her to her more. Her heart tugged closer to Marishi's, warming her soul and sending her away to her dreams.

_Stifling. The presence was stifling. She could feel a hand reaching out to her, reaching to grasp her neck, to snuff out the remaining flame she held. Rae fled. She ran and ran down corridors she never walked before. She never took a moment to glance around to see where she was, she only ran forward, knowing if she stopped, it would catch her. Ever she ran, but still the presence of the invisible hand stretching to snatch her up was behind her. She knew it would kill her if it caught her. How she knew it, she couldn't recall. A wall stopped her progress, and no matter where she turned, more walls appeared. The hand pushed her against the wall and pinned her there. Hot breath of a dragon breathed onto her ear, singing her hair. "I've found you, finally." It said to her. Rae's pulse quickened and she breathed jaggedly, fear coursing through her. Death was coming. The jaws opened as the dragon prepared to swallow her, and all she could think of was the hand pressed against her. It felt human... so why was a dragon going to kill her? A dream. This was a dream. Suddenly she was falling, cascading into the darkness below that opened up, saving her from the death she would surely have had._

Rae awoke, eyes slowly opening as she felt the cool earth on her cheek. She had slipped over in her sleep and was on her side. Her heart was pounding. It maintained a steady pace, but it thundered in her chest like the pounding of a giant's fist onto its imprisonment. Rae sat herself up slowly, shaking her red hair and combing out the dirt from it, then rubbed her face with the back of her hand. Marishi had beaten her once again, having awoken and packed their things. "Good evening," Rae murmured. It felt strange to greet her beloved by calling it evening. It would take some getting used to. She felt unsettled. Her dream felt far too real to her, like her body had been running through those corridors to flee from the dragon. A thought crossed her mind to tell Marishi of her dream, but she pushed it aside. Dreams were dreams. But the nagging voice in the back of her mind kept her on her guard, especially after they left their alcove. She felt watched. The sickening feeling of being helpless to know what was the cause of that sensation made her somewhat irritable, but the conversation she and Marishi had made her feel a bit more at ease. The pit in her stomach churned, causing her to feel antsy. She wanted to get to the next settlement to escape this vulnerable feeling. Perhaps it was just her anxiety. She hadn't seen the sun in a few days and basked in its light. That must be why she felt so sickly.

Once they came upon Goodblade, Rae felt even worse. It was visible by this point. Her face was written with stress, but she said nothing. Instead, she listened intently, her pointed, feline-like ears picking up sounds no normal man could hear. "Let's quickly set up camp, Marishi. I don't have a good feeling." She warned. Rae should have said so earlier. The foreboding sense of doom was threatening to choke her. Picking a building that wasn't damaged by the war, Rae tied up the Chocobos and set their bags down. A sound from outside triggered her fight-or-flight impulse. At Marishi's question, Rae stood up straight and pulled out her rapier and crystal. "I think we've been followed." The sun was rising now. Marishi would have a difficult time fighting like this, so Rae would make sure to end this swiftly.

A loud bang from outside shot a hole through the door, knocking the knob off. Rae darted over to it and readied a spell, channelling her energy through the crystal. She'd blast them back and give them enough room to get out. From the corner, the Chocobos were startled, on their feet and shifting nervously, ready to use their sharp talons to claw at anything that drew near to them. The door was kicked open by one guard. Garleans. And they didn't look sickly like the other ones they had fought in The Fringes. These ones were healthy and ready for a battle. ' _Well, a battle they will get, then!_ ' Rae thought to herself while unleashing a powerful gust of wind, aiming it right through the door and causing the five soldiers to stumble backward, crying out in surprise. She was prepared to protect Marishi. She couldn't fight to her full potency while the sun was out, so she would take down most of the soldiers before they got to Marishi.

Moving swiftly, Rae darted out from the house and caught the first, closest soldier unguarded. Her rapier pierced his shoulder between his armour, severing the tendons and rendering it useless. He yelled in agony as Rae stomped her foot on his chest and pushed him off her blade, then swiped across his chest, cutting into the metal, but not deep enough to cut his chest, except for the part that was left unprotected with just leather. Her sharp blade cut through the leather and into the man's flesh, drawing blood and another cry of pain. Rae moved so swiftly with her rapier that the Garlean scarcely had a moment to react. As he attempted to block her blade from swinging at him again, Rae lunged forward, jutting her blade forward and piercing his side. The other four soldiers were on their feet at that point and gathering their wits. They didn't expect a Red Mage in that house, much less one so ready and eager to fight and kill. One prepared his gun once more, taking aim at Rae's head. As he pulled the trigger, Rae pulled the blade from the dying soldier's gut, blood splattering onto the brick floor. The force was enough for her to move her head just in time to narrowly dodge the bullet, only causing a graze across her right cheek, but it was enough for her to stagger back. Rae gasped in surprise, quickly regaining her footing. Her eyes settled on the man aiming at her again. He needed to die. He needed to die first, but second would do well enough. Channelling an immense swath of energy, Rae held the rapier and crystal above her head, calling upon the power of the Heavens to strike with her. From the sky a pillar of white light spiralled down, landing squarely upon the gunman. As the pillar danced around him, holy power tore at his body. It felt hot, but hotter than fire.

Rae gasped and spun around. The light would hurt Marishi if she was facing it. She turned to see where she was fighting off two of the remaining guards, but before she could run to assist her, a fist punched her across the head, sending her sprawling on her side. An involuntary cry out escaped her mouth as she fell. The Garlean stepped closer to her, knowing she was too dazed to put up a fight. "You filthy bitch," he barked at her, clenching his fists. He was clearly a pugilist. If the stars in her eyes was no indication, then the fact his hands were plated with metal gauntlets that could turn a man's bones to mush certainly was. Rae managed to get onto her back and prop herself up on her elbows as the man stood over top of her. "You need to die." He growled at her while bending down to grab at her neck. Before he could reach her, however, a large shadow swept over him and snatched him up. Rae gasped, staring at the sky as the man's squirming silhouette slowly climbed higher and higher. A falcon carried the Garlean man, kicking and screaming, higher into the sky until it let him go, dropping him down to the ground several feet away with a sickening thud. The screaming stopped. The falcon flew at a distance and lazily turned around.

Slowly, carefully, Rae stood up and wobbled. The knock to her head gave her a bit of a balance issue. Before she could move further, the falcon came back around and snatched her up, talons hooked around her shoulders and digging into her flesh, but not enough to cut in. The breath left Rae's lungs in that instance as she was drawn up into the air. The ground quickly moved beneath her feet and slowly dropped away from her. She couldn't be getting kidnapped. No. Where was this bird taking her? Without thinking, Rae turned her head and bit into the fleshy claw that held onto her, causing the bird to shriek in agony and let go of her left arm. With her other hand, she grabbed her rapier and cut at the other talon, freeing her from its grip and dropping her onto the ground below. "MARISHI!" Rae screamed, falling to the ground a few feet below her. While it was the sand, it still knocked the wind out of her lungs. Rae wheezed and groaned, rolling onto her side in pain while clutching her stomach, feeling as if the earth had punched her. With an angry cry, the falcon spun around and landed beside her. The edges of her vision were turning black as she felt herself almost slipping into unconsciousness, but the unmistakable sound of booted feet dropping from the falcon caught her attention. Rae lifted her gaze to see a hooded figure kneel down beside her. She couldn't make out their features, but the male voice sounded distinctly... Sharlayan.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Rae." He said. As Rae shakily reached for her crystal, the man sighed and drew out an astrolobe from beneath his cloak. "I wish you hadn't made me do this." and with that, he raised the sphere up conjuring a burst of stars to fill her vision. A shockwave went through her body, stunning her in place. Her limbs were locked, her brain stunned. She was helpless as the man bent down and picked her up, carefully placing her on the back of the falcon, then ushered it forward, ordering it to take to the sky and fly away. With two bodies, the bird struggled to get off the ground, but it managed to with great strain on its wings.

Rae couldn't call out. She couldn't move. All she could do was think. ' _No no no! Don't take me back! I don't want to go back to Sharlaya!_ ' The ground grew smaller. Marishi's form battling off two Garlean soldiers became a speck. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched helplessly as she was carried off on the back of a falcon with a stranger... a stranger who knew her name.

 

“Great. This is just what we need.” Marishi grumbled. She watched Rae turn the door into kindle and push them back. 5 of them. With the Sun up. She took a black cotton strip and quickly bound it across her eye diagonally over her face. The assailants would take advantage of her not seeing out of one eye.

As Rae bounded through the door and engaged the first threat, Marishi’s first urge was to rush out and aid her. But she’d be of no use and more a liability than a combatant. She crouched in the shadows of the house. There were the three, but the other two were unaccounted for. Hoping for a sneak attack she waited.

When the gun went off a second time aiming point blank at Rae’s head, Marishi could wait no longer. Partially drawing the blade from it’s sheathe she moved quickly out the front door to assist her wife. She caught movement from the corner of her left eye and pulled her Katana up flat facing her body. There were the other two. Waiting for her to catch her off guard. The movement she saw was the swing of a spatha. Short and double-edged, they were the preferred sword of the Garlean army. They weren’t meant to pierce or even slash, but to use the weight of the blade to cleave through flesh and fracture bone. The spatha hit the flat of Marishi’s blade where she had the sword drawn, flat forward, tip to the ground. One hand was on the hilt while the other pressed flat against the middle of her weapon to stabilize the sword and absorb the impact.

Locked in strength, Marishi looked at the soldier. These were not the sickly soldiers they had overpowered in The Fringes. This was a trained, well fed, and well-armed squad. He was in his middle ages, a Hyur Midlander with ash-grey eyes and the signature Garlean pot helm covering the rest of his features. Marishi gave an inch to him and then pushed forward, shoving him back and breaking the deadlock. He staggered. In one graceful motion, Marishi brought her sword up, arc above her head and slashed downwards at his torso. He jumped back missing the slash but causing his footing to become unsteady. He comrade was behind him and was able to stabilize his footing. The other was Elezen. Also, middle-aged carrying a two-handed battle axe.

Marishi moved away from the house for full movement. The Sun was bright and her head pounded with pain. Her hands shook slightly holding her sword. As the two soldiers were beginning to engage her, all three heard the screech of the falcon and turned toward that direction. Marishi saw Rae on the ground, visibly wounded. Every fiber of her wanted to rush to her side, but to do so would be to turn her back on the two assailants, effectively leaving her defenseless. She looked up to see the bird drop a man-shaped body from its grasp and plummet to the ground. He smashed into the stone with a sickening thud spraying blood over the mosaic sandstone tiles of the hamlet square. The other two Garleans looked shocked and backed away, fearing the death they had just witnessed. Still, on their guard, Marishi tried to find a weak point in their armor or tactics. Something that would give her an advantage and equal the battleground. She was already outnumbered, unrested from riding all night, with her vision beginning to fade.

She saw as the bird snatched her up and carried her off. Rae’s scream piercing her migraine and unclouding her mind. “No …” She said softly. “NOW!” bellowed the axe-wielding Garlean shoving his counterpart with the sword forward hoping to stagger and finish her off. He reaction was pure instinct. There was no thought to her movement and no awareness. Adrenaline shot through her veins as her vision went dark. She sidestepped the clumsy blow and as the attacker and Marishi were side by side, she pointed her katana toward him and side lunged. She felt the blade bite deep. She had pierced his upper torso right below his shoulder and through the arm, the blade sliced through his upper body destroying heart valves and windpipe. The Katana exited out the other side right below his collarbone. He would have screamed in pain had Marishi not rent his ability to in twain.

He stood there frozen stiff from the death blow he had received, his lifeblood beginning to soak his clothing and discharge through his mouth as he attempted to form words silently. Before Marishi could pull her blade out of the finished soldier, the other leaped into the fray hoping to catch her off guard as she finished off his comrade.

Marishi couldn’t see. Her vision had gone dark. What she lacked in sight, her other senses made up for. Smell, hearing, reaction, movement. She heard his boots grind on the stone and the intake of breath as he wound up to bring his axe to bear. Her left hand holding her Katana, she took her right and pulled her Wakizashi from its sheath in a defense position. Tip down, blade forward. The short sword deflecting the swing but caused a shockwave through her hand and arm. Axe deflected, in one motion she yanked her Katana free of the gore it had painted and spun completely around to face the other Soldier. The first crumpled to the ground. Dark blood oozing from the wounds. He was dead. The axe-wielder took a step back to analyze the battle. Taking this time, Marishi swapped which weapon she was holding with each other. She now held her katana in her right hand in an offensive stance and her wakizashi in her left, blade down in a defense position, dual wielding both blades. “I don’t want to kill you,” Marishi called out. “If you drop your weapon, I will allow you to collect your comrade and take him back with you to whatever cruiser is docked nearby. It doesn’t have to be this way.” Marishi tried to reason with him. “Ha, you can’t even see and here you are, offering ME mercy? The gall of you and your kind. Like parasites you are. Your only purpose is whoring out your body or being fodder on the front lines. Look at you. Pathetic. You can’t even protect your friend from being snatched up to be eaten by the buzzards!” The Elezen called out in reply. “A death is what you have called for, and so it shall be. You, or I, or both.” Marishi said quietly.

There was no movement. Both waiting for the other to make their move. There was a moment of silence where all that could be heard was the wind blowing the dust and clothing rippling in the breeze. Marishi heard his quick breath as he ran at her full force. Bringing his axe to shoulder level in a slashing motion only to feint to bring it over his head to cleave Marishi. She ran at him to greet him. Dropping both of her weapons he was caught off guard as Marishi grabbed the shaft on the two-handed axe. She wrested it from his grip, pointed it down and with all her strength dug the steel tip on its head into the ground. The blow had punctured his boots through his foot and into the earth. Pinning him in place. He howled in pain as he grabbed Marishi by her collar and pulled her to him so he could strangle the life from her body. Her hands loosed from the handle of the axe and pushed herself forward toward him wrapping him in a near embrace. He began to choke her, breathing heavy from exertion and pain. “You … whore” He said through grit teeth. Marishi brushed her hand over the back of his waist finding what she feinted for. “I have you … now. Maybe I’ll have fun with your body when I’m through … heh” His eyes widened in shock as the knife punctured the side of his neck severing arteries. Marishi had found what she was looking for. The small knife on his belt she had seen before her vision failed her. “No, but I WILL have fun with YOUR body when I am through.” Marishi whispered to him locked in an almost lovers embrace. She pulled the knife free of his throat, the blade that stopped the blood from pumping gone. Crimson sprayed from the wound as his heart beat erratically. He attempted to bring his hand up to attempt to cover the wound when Marishi shoved him back. Still pinned to the ground by his own axe, he fell on his back, dead before he hit the ground, twitching in jerking in death throes. Like a beached fish gasping and struggling to fill empty lungs.

Marishi staggered back, bent down hands on her knees from exertion trying to catch her breath. In the heat of battle, she had blotted everything else out. Including Rae. “Rae.” She said to herself turning around, picking up her weapons and sheathing them heading toward her Chocobo. Ala Ghiri was north a few malms. There she was bound to find someone who knew something or saw something to their whereabouts. She felt the warmth of the sun on her right cheek indicating she was facing north. She pulled the black bandage down over both of her eyes and said to her mount “Guide our path with all haste to our destination, my friend. We can rest when we find her. Or perish in the attempt.” She stroked the bird's soft feathery neck, stood slightly up in the saddle and dug her spurs into the bird’s flank. The Chocobo needed no urging and sprinted at full speed toward Ala Ghiri with no intention of slowing or stopping until it brought its mater to the gate.

 

It wasn't long before the bird's altitude began to decline. It's breathing was laboured and it glided until it spotted a spot for it to land. As it made its descent, the cloaked figure huffed and tugged back on the reins, but nothing could be done as the falcon was determined to land and take a break. He had flown it from Castrum Oriens, forced it to carry another body and now this one when the bird was very clearly meant to only ferry one person from one city to another. It was the runt of the litter, however. Had he waited, he probably could have obtained the finer falcons the breeder had to offer, but time was pressing. Rae's arm lifted and placed her hand on the back of the falcon, appearing as if she would push herself off the bird before it made its landing higher up in the cliffs. This wouldn't do. With an unkind hand, the man grabbed one of her ears and yanked it back, causing Rae to groan and grimace, tears forming in her eyes quickly at the pain. "Don't even think about falling off. I need you alive." He threatened. The bird landed safely and forcibly shrugged the passengers off, then it made its way to a spot in the shade where the falcon rested, breathing heavily and eyes closed. The two being thrown off, Rae rolled a bit to a stop, but was still barely able to move. The Astrologian had landed on his back, but was quick to get on his feet and walk over to Rae.

From his bag, he produced a rope and roughly grabbed Rae's hands and tied them behind her back, leaving her on her belly. Rae turned her face so her cheek rested on the hot sand. "Could you at least sit me upright?" She growled at the man. At her request, he took off his cloak and draped it onto the ground, then rolled Rae onto it, letting her rest on her side. "Thank you..." she said, warily eyeing him as he produced a sleeping mat and unrolled it, then sat upon it and stared at Rae.

He was middle-aged. Some might find him handsome. He was an Elezen with pointed ears and angular features. His skin was pale, and smooth, eyes as pale as his skin with a faint blue tone to it. While his eyes were not filled with hatred, he gazed upon Rae with no kindness in his stare. He was tall, limbs long and lithe, his body with virtually no fat on him. He wasn't sickly, though. His clothes were the classic white, casual wear with gold trimmings. All the scholars on Sharlaya wore this garb. She couldn't stomach their purity. It was why she never got along well with most of the elders there. His blonde hair was pulled back out of his face and tied in a pony's tail behind his head, which made his pointed ears stick out even more, it seemed. The way he sat and stared at Rae, it reminded her of a spider. Gangly limbs, unblinking eyes, indifference in his stare. She was like a carcass in the web and he was contemplating what to do with it.

"I planned on waiting until we returned to Sharlaya before I questioned you," the Elezen finally said at length. "But I think, given the circumstances, I may as well do it now. Tell me, what did you do after leaving the Isle?"

"I'm quite parched, actually," Rae said, clearing her throat and shifting a bit, subtly struggling against her bindings. They were well-tied. This Astrologian was not just some globe-wielding buffoon. He knew his knots. "Would you fetch me a drink? I'd be much more partial to talking if my tongue was lubricated." Rae smiled at the man, but no response was given to her. He made no indication of moving, nor of any reaction he may have had from her quip. There was a silent moment of the man and her staring before he sighed and got to his feet, fetched a water skein from his sack, and brought it to Rae. He knelt down and lifted her head to help her drink, but as he slipped his hand under her head, she turned her face and bit down on his thumb, causing the skein to drop on her face, drenching her with water. The Elezen cried out in surprise, then raised his hand and slapped it across Rae's face. He bore rings on his fingers, which cut Rae's skin across her cheek, causing her to bleed. The hit shocked her enough to make her release his thumb, however, and she recoiled. In an effort to knock the man off his balance, she kicked her feet at him, but he deftly avoided her attack by rolling away from her.

The Astro stood up and fetched his skein and stopped the opening once more, then placed it back in his bag. "This is why you would never make a good Astrologian, Rae," he scolded. His voice was patient, however. Rae shook her head and licked up some of the water from her cheek and rested her head back down on the now wet cloak. She stared at him without anger, or much emotion, really. Two could play at this game. "You were ever the stranger child. The one born of the wild with matted tail fur and hair covering her body. You looked like a Voidsent more than a cognitive being."

"Sticks and stones," Rae mused back at him, then rolled onto her back and rested there. The paralysis she experienced before was now gone and she could move a lot better. The man returned to his mat and sat down, staring at Rae. "Here's a question for you, Dhalmel, why would the Sharlayans send an Astrologian to interrogate one of their ex students? Your secrets getting out? Don't have the money to pay for a decent assassin?" Rae sneered at her own joke. The sky was bright and blue. Clear. She wondered how Marishi was doing.

With that, the Elezen stood up and walked over to Rae, then knelt down beside her. He held something in his hand, but Rae didn't have to look to know it was a blade. In one swift motion, he grabbed her arm and sliced it open, dragging it up from the elbow to the shoulder. Pain shot up to her head, but she grit her teeth and did not cry out. White spots formed in her vision as she struggled to keep her voice from escaping her lips. Blood poured from her wound. He knew just where to slice to open a major artery. She'd bleed out in a matter of minutes. However, before it got that bad, the Astrologian waved a green-glowing hand over her wound and the cut sealed, but left a terrible, white mark where he had cut. Despite the wound being sealed, the pain resided. The two stayed there in silence. Rae knew her answer now. He could keep her alive as long as he wanted. He could torture her for days. For weeks. He would ensure she stayed alive, however.

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted from her thigh. The Astrologian moved with such swift precision, Rae hadn't noticed that he stabbed her thigh. The surprise from the attack caused Rae to scream out in shock. She squirmed, which made the wound worse, causing her to cry out more. The Elezen grimaced and covered her mouth with his hand. "You Miqo'te sure do have lungs on you, don't you?" He grumbled. The Elezen pulled out the knife and sealed her wound, but the pain was still present. Ever present from both scars that now marred her body. "Do I need to show you more?" The Elezen asked. Rae shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she breathed heavily, struggling to regain her composure. The man removed his hand and walked back to his mat and sat back down. He waited, with patience, for Rae to calm down. Then he asked. "What happened after you left the Isle of Sharlaya?"

"I went to Carteneau," Rae answered. Her voice cracked from the pain she still felt. It was like she was being cut and stabbed constantly. The pain neither dulled nor worsened, but it was a constant presence. "That night my master and I saw Bahamut's attack reign down upon the land, I wanted to see the damage for myself. I wanted to study it."

The Sharlayan man snorted. "You have a sick fascination with the Elder Primal," he scoffed. "Perhaps you wished to become his thrall truly this time?"

Rae's lips pursed together. She turned and faced her back towards the Astrologian. "Is that why you stole the metal from our museum?" He asked pointedly, which caused Rae to gasp and turn around.

"Steal! You bastards took it from my master! That was  _his_  and you took it from him with the promise of returning it! He told me all about how he was nothing but compliant with your people! That was a relic that was passed down from his master, and his master before him! And you people think it belongs to you because you allegedly know something about it. What did you learn? Well?!" Rae snapped, her voice full of pure malice. The scholars of Sharlaya wronged h er master. The material they once held in their museum and proudly proclaimed it was a remnant from the fearsome Elder Primal Bahamut. When no answer came from the Elezen, Rae laughed. "Besides, you're wrong. It wasn't a metal. It was something much stronger. Much more potent."

"What was it, then?"

"... scale. Bone. Tissue."

There was an eerie silence between them. The wind seemed to respond to Rae's words by picking up, stirring the light sand around them. "Your weapon is made of a scale of Bahamut? What blacksmith holds such skill to manipulate such a powerful relic?"

"Eorzea has surprises that even the Sharlayans will never know because they hide in their towers behind towers of books. They are book wise, but they will never truly be wise." Rae replied calmly, but a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Another moment of silence passed between them before the Sharlayan spoke up. "It's no secret you detest the Scholars and our ways. When you were initially brought to the Isle, you were to become an Astrologian. You held such potential, despite your wild upbringing."

"You think anyone is wild just because they wield a book and cast spells to kill and not just to read the contents therein." Rae retorted. "I changed my hand many times before I was brought to Sharlaya kicking and screaming. Is it common practice for your people to kidnap children in the dead of night?"

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "You were pointed out to us by your very teacher of the Arcane studies. She believed you had potential to be an Astrologian and an exemplary scholar. She never knew you'd have such a wild temper and unwillingness to learn from the best. And to be honest, she feared you. After your trip to the main land where you attuned to a crystal meant to feed the fearsome Garuda..."

Rae shook her head and turned back around, scowling. "This part of my past has nothing to do with your interrogation. Why don't you just get to the point?" She growled. This man knew too much about her history. More than she cared for anyone but Marishi to know.

"My point being. You were always about breaking the rules. And what's the number one rule you were taught when you were brought to the classrooms of Sharlaya?" The man asked. There was a venom in his tone. This was why he was here. This is what he believed Rae was up to.

"Do not share the secrets taught within that barrier." Rae answered.

"And what did you do?"

Rae sat there and stared ahead, her back still facing the Elezen. "I kept those secrets to myself." She replied.

The Elezen laughed and stood up, walking towards her and stepping on her wounded arm, causing her to scowl and grit her teeth again. He stepped down, causing Rae to roll onto her back and stare up at him. "Tell me the truth, Rae Ten, wife of Marishi Ten, ex Summoner, daughter of the defected... ah. What did they change their names to? Serreth and Fieraman? That surely wasn't their real names, as they were runaways from the K tribe. Too bad you Miqo'te don't value literature and record-keeping as much as the other intelligent races..."

"If you're trying to insult me into talking, you're going about it the wrong way." Rae barked. Though his words didn't bother her the way he intended it to, she was still angry. Angry at him for knowing her. "For all the nonsense you know, you don't even know how to properly torture a person."

With that, the Astro crouched down beside Rae, his tone low and dark. "Unfortunately, I know all-too-well how to torture a person. And had this falcon not been worn out, I'd have brought your little wife here to make an example of for those Miqo'te who don't loosen their tongue and tell me what I want to know. That's a nice little eye patch she has. Perhaps we'll make her symmetrical and fix that other eye of her's."

Something triggered within Rae. Threatening Marishi was far from okay. It crossed a line within her that she would not let go unpunished. With blinding quickness, Rae spun around her legs to face the Elezen and planted her feet onto his chest, then kicked him up into the air, causing him to fall onto his back. Rae hopped up, ignoring the shooting pain from her leg, then crouched and brought her hands low to the ground, her knees tucked against her chest. She then hopped over her hands, bringing them to her front. Without skipping a beat, she leapt onto the Sharlayan and pressed her tied hands around his neck, strangling him with the rope he bound her with. There was a pure, fearsome hatred in her eyes as she stared him into his pale blue eyes. The look brought a tinge of ear to the man. For a moment, he was frozen, but his hand gripped the knife and he brought it up to her hip, stabbing her side. Still, she did not move. It wasn't until he pulled it out and plunged the blade into her ribs that she howled in agony and rolled off him, trying to reach for the grip of the blade to yank it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, cat," the man gasped, his voice now hoarse. There was a red mark across his long neck, which he rubbed bitterly. "You could destroy your intestines if you were to pull it out the wrong angle, and while I can heal you, I won't be able to fix that. You'd die for sure." Rae glanced at the blade. While it was painful, it wasn't completely embedded into her abdomen. He took care to not internally damage her too much. "I'll leave that in there for now. Keep you still while you answer my questions. I trust we won't have any more outbursts like that?" Rae had no choice but to nod. She was in a reverse bear trap. One movement would set it off and she'd surely die from internal bleeding. At least with the blade inside her, she couldn't worry about bleeding out.

The man sat down and sighed heavily. "I don't want to have to torture you, Rae. I wouldn't want to kill you, either. You're a fascinating creature and bringing you back to Sharlaya, we can study what you know and use it for the greater good. Your attunement to Bahamut is extraordinary. No one, not in all the years since you have done it, has ever been able to replicate the bond you created. There's something about you, Rae, that the world must know. If we were to be able to attune to Elder Primals as you did with Bahamut, then we could possibly form a truce with the other Primals."

"I didn't tell anyone anything about Sharlaya," Rae spoke, her voice raspy and strained. "I didn't learn enough to share with anyone."

"What of your lessons with Matiseau? What did he teach you?"

Rae went silent. Matiseau... her only friend on that Isle before the Red Mage showed up. He was kind and sympathetic to her. While the other children called her a troll and beast, he stayed with her and helped her study. He taught her divination through tarot cards and how to read the stars. He taught her the constellations. He taught her the stories they held. He was the only one who cared about her. "He taught me as much as he knew, but I had no love for the lessons, so I forgot them."

The Elezen was quiet. The tone Rae had was soft, gentle. "What happened that day?" He asked.

Tears spilled over Rae's eyes as she stared up at the sky. They dripped down the side of her head and onto the dry dirt below. "I nearly killed us. My black magic was threatening to burst and... to show off. I cast a spell I read in a book using my Summoner book. I didn't know the importance of proper weapon-wielding when casting certain spells. As a result, I couldn't control it. The fire overtook us. It completely burned Matiseau to the point of unrecognition. I nearly killed him. But the fire wouldn't stop. It consumed us. The heat was unbearable. I couldn't... I still feel it. It rose up from my belly and spilled from my mouth like bile. How I escaped unscathed I'll never know. But the aether it took from me was what brought me to my knees. If I hadn't been knocked unconscious, I would have drained my very life force that day. I was bleeding my own essence."

"Your own spells cannot turn against you," the Sharlayan answered, his voice quiet. He was silent for a time before he spoke again. "Let me remove that knife." He moved towards Rae and reached for the hilt, but her hand snatched his wrist and she gripped him hard, staring into his eyes, tears still in hers.

"Don't take me back there, please," she whispered. "I have work here. They'll kill me back there. They'll kill me..."

The Elezen stared back at her, a flash of pity streaking across his expression, but vanished as quickly as it came. "They'd only kill you if they found you guilty of the sins of spreading their secrets. Some one has been teaching the Way of the Scholar. They've been telling people what discoveries we have made. We must find who it is and silence them. Forever."

Rae then shook her head fiercely. "No, they'll kill who I am. They'll make me one of them. They'll squash my Red Mage blood and force me to be their complacent student. My wife... what will she do? I need to be with her. She's hurt now. She needs me, and I need her."

A heavy sigh escaped the Elezen and he pulled his hand from Rae's grip, then yanked the blade from her ribs, causing a groan in agony. He quickly healed up her wound, wiped his blade, and sat down. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the bird, which seemed to be more alert now. After a moment, he glanced back to Rae. "What are you up to now? Why are you in Ala Mhigo?"

Rae considered her options. She could lie, or she could tell the truth. Lying right now, however, would possibly earn her a ticked back to Sharlaya where they'd rip the truth from her and jeopardize their revenge upon the Ishgardians by showing up to thwart whatever plans Marishi and her had. "I'm going to collect a scale from Shinryu, the Primal spawned from the prayers and aether of dying Ala Mhigan soldiers. From there, I will gain the power to kill those that nearly killed my wife." She answered truthfully, a steadiness in her voice. She was resolved with this plan.

The stare she earned from the Elezen was nothing short of incredulous. "A fool's errand! You will die before you get ten malms of the beast! To what end do you seek such a death?"

"Revenge." Rae answered simply.

"Pettiness! You females have no sense. It's twice worse when there's two together and in love."

Rae chuckled weakly and shook her head. "I'd sooner die at the side of my beloved than live one hour on an island that I hate with every fibre of my being without her. Her goals are mine and mine are hers. We haven't left each other since that day we crossed paths outside Ul'Dah. I still remember the bright gaze she held upon me when our eyes met. Her eyes are like the ripest currants. They glow as Dalamud once had. Her scent-"

"Enough, you don't have to say more." The Elezen replied, waving his hand dismissively from Rae's longing description of her one love.

She chuckled and looked to the Elezen. "You haven't known love, have you?"

The man smiled ruefully. "My love is in my studies. That's all I need."

Rae then scoffed and turned away from him, still smiling lopsidedly. "Virgin." She teased.

The man huffed at her word, but smiled as well. It was no insult to him, but he felt the teasing tone behind it. There was a long silence that passed between them before the Elezen sighed and stood to his feet once more, walking to the bag and fetching the water skein from it. There was only a bit left now that Rae had spilled some on her face. He took a drink from it, stopped it, then fetched his cloak and threw it around his shoulders. "Well, the sun won't be up for much longer. I believe my falcon has rested enough that it can take us to the closest settlement."

"The Peering Stones?" Rae asked grimly.

"Ala Ghiri." He responded. Rae turned to look at him with surprise. That was the opposite direction of The Fringes, where surely his airship was docked. "A guilty woman wouldn't play with her captor. She'd beg for freedom and pronounce her innocence. You are something else. A cut from a different cloth, but you are not guilty. I will tell my supervisors that I found you to be dead after attempting to steal a scale from the wyrm Shinryu. Come, now. Up with you." The Elezen reached down and picked her up, but the action in doing so caused pain to shoot up every limb from her and she sucked in air sharply through her teeth. Guild suddenly wracked the man and he gave her a pitiful look. "I am truly sorry to have done that to you. Especially after learning you are innocent..."

Rae shook her head, smiling through the pain. "I was being difficult. I'd have slit my throat if I were in your shoes." She laughed, then grimaced and held her side where the dagger once was.

"I should rectify my wrong-doing to you." He murmured, frowning deeply.

Revelation flashed through Rae's eyes and she turned to the Elezen, alert and eager. "There is something you could do," she said. "Give me a reading."

The Astrologian piqued a brow at her, studied her face, then nodded slowly. He sat her back down and withdrew a stack of long cards from his pocket and held them out before him. Murmuring to them, the slowly rose, one by one, from the deck. Twelve cards circled around him, dancing and glowing. The air was still. The sounds were gone. The world held time for the card-wielder. "I call upon the cards to show unto me a sign of this woman's past." He reached out for the card that drew nearer to him. The moment his fingers touched it, the glow faded from the surface and revealed a mother, a father, and a newborn child. "A family celebrates. It is whole. There is joy. This is a sign the cards have accepted your reading. Revel in the closeness of family. Love your mother, love your wife." The card vanished from his hand and returned to the order it was once in, dancing a circle around the man.

"I call upon the cards to show unto me a sign of this woman's present," he commanded. A card abruptly moved forward, almost knocking into him. He caught it quickly and scanned the image. "The Hunter. Its prey is near and appears tangled. That which you seek is being held down, ripe for your taking." The man let go of the card as it vanished, then took its place again in the order of the cards' dance. "I call upon the cards to show unto me a sign of this woman's future."

Two cards moved forward, causing a confused look from the Astrologian. He touched the first card. "... death. You will experience death in the near future. The sand in the hourglass has nearly run out. The scythe bares down upon your neck. Or it could be another, however. Bear in mind that this only means there will be death in your life. It could be yours, or some one close to you. Do not assume it to be yourself. A second card has presented itself. The stars wish to tell you of another event that will happen." He reached out and touched the other one, the first card vanishing, then reappearing back in line.

The breath left the Elezen's lips as he stared at the revealed card. Rae stared back at him, waiting with her own breath held. "Bahamut." He murmured. The hair on the back of Rae's neck rose and her mouth dropped. Both their faces drained of colour.

"What... what does Bahamut mean?" Rae asked. The card vanished, but did not rejoin the others.

"This card is self-explanatory. His presence in your future is a sign you will come into contact with him. I... I have never seen his card in my divination days. It was said that Louisoix was the only one to have ever had the card revealed when he had his fortune told." The Elezen explained. With that, the cards formed a neat pile before him and he took it and replaced his tarot cards back into his pocket.

"I think it best if you stay away from Sharlaya." He murmured, hurrying to pack his things. "I will tell my masters of a threat of Bahamut, but you must stay away from civilization. Stay away from people. Do not interact with anything Allagan. Do not interact with anything to do with Primals. Perhaps we can avoid another Calamity if you act carefully for once in your life."

Rae watched as he saddled up the falcon again. She was still bound and glanced down to the ground. There was no way she could climb down let alone slide down. She'd die from impact. "What... what about me? How will I get down from here?" Rae asked.

"I'll let you land down there with me, but from there, you can walk to Ala Ghiri. You'll get there by sun down, I'm sure." He explained. The Elezen grabbed Rae's hands, using the knife, he cut the binds around her wrists, then helped her onto the falcon. It protested lightly, but upon seeing it was only going to glide down, the falcon was at peace. "Make haste, Rae. If you love your wife, however, you will tell her what was read to you this day. Let her decide if she'd want to die at the mercy of Bahamut. If she saw the carnage and wreckage that Bahamut laid upon the land during the Calamity, she will probably wish to avoid it again" He warned. The falcon hand landed and he helped Rae down. She was slow to move with her injuries. The guilt wracked him again. "I truly am sorry for what I've done to you. The pain will subside eventually, but the marks will remain. Ah." He reached up, brushing fingertips across her cheek to clean and seal the wound caused from his rings.

Rae neither bowed now thanked him, but watched as he flew away. There was something she had to think of, now. She knew the mental scars that battle of Carteneau had left on Marishi. Her dear wife was broken and worn. Not only that, she had born witness of the Autumn War as well. If she could spare her of another encounter with death and Bahamut, she would go to great lengths to do so. "But first. I need a falcon to ride. Marishi may already be in The Lochs." She murmured, then set off for Ala Ghiri. Her thigh and hip hurt excruciatingly, but she couldn't slow, she couldn't stop. She was on a time limit. It was well past the hours of sunset. The sky was dark except for the massive crystal that glowed above the humble settlement of Ala Ghiri. Within the walls, she was greeted with travellers, traders, and whores. Rae walked with an exaggerated limp now and she glitched her right hip. Once within the confinements of the walls, Rae finally allowed herself to rest. She leaned against a stack of wooden boxes and closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She would have been there hours earlier, but her limping and the pain made it far more difficult to travel on foot. A passerby eyed her warily, to which she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Tell me," she asked. Her throat and mouth were dry, so her voice sounded like grainy like the sand that surrounded them. "Was there another Miqo'te here? Deep red hair, a samurai blade at her hip, a bandage over her eye?"

"Aye, yes. One that you've described has been through here. She walked in bright an' early this mornin' and has been lurking around in the shadows like a damn creep. Ain't fond o' that one. Why you lookin'?" The man answered.

"She's my wife." Rae answered plainly before pushing off the boxes and walking away towards the Aetheryte, leaving the man to give her a strange look before he shook his head and walked back to his business.

 

She rode hard. Though she couldn’t see, Marishi trusted the direction of her Chocobo, which could. The adrenaline was wearing off and her migraine returning with redoubled efforts. She could hear the animal panting as it was at full sprint. Neither of them had slept, ate, or drank since the night before and the Chocobo had to be reaching its limits. She felt pity for the bird and almost commanded it to slow down but stopped. She had to get to Ala Ghiri. She had to find someone who saw something. She had to wrest the whereabouts of Rae and if need be, deliver her. Even if that means sacrificing her mount, her friend.

It was midday by the time the gates of the city could be seen by those with vision. Her Chocobo, gasping for breath with tongue lolling out of its head, slowed down to a walk, inched a few steps, and fell over taking Marishi with it. She hit the ground with a hard thud that threatened to split her mind in two. The headache was unbearable. She inched herself from under the dead bird and felt for her weapons. She took nothing else.

When she turned, the blackness of her vision wasn’t quite as complete as it was. She could see teal and green wisps of smoke floating and dispersing into what she guessed was the ground. She turned to the dead Chocobo. The green wisps were much more pronounced and numerous. Making a small stream that then disappeared into the ground. “This cannot be …” she whispered. “This is impossible. Insane. Those that have never entered the lifestream cannot witness its flow.” Unless. Many years ago, Marishi was trained as a conjurer and learned in the ways of nature and the wild aetheric flows that could be channeled and focused into restorative effects, or bear nature itself on the target. Marishi was one of the few that showed enough promise, and strength, to be inducted into the newly rediscovered arts of White Magic. She could always “feel” the aether around her that she would bend to her will, but she could never see it. It’s said that only those who have traveled the lifestream have that skill. She had never known one to enter via aetheryte and come back out. Not without divine assistance.

Besides, she had long since lost the ability to bend the lands aether to her will. She could feel the wild tugs at times, but they were few and far between as more time elapsed since she had stopped practicing the white arts. But she could see the wisps of the aether of living things as they passed to and fro from the great River. She thought she might be hallucinating due to the heat, light, and pain in her head, but there was something real about it and though she couldn’t prove it, she knew it to be real. Perhaps this was her senses compensating for her lack of sight. He hearing had become amplified as well as smell. She was more aware of touch and taste as well. Perhaps this was another sense “awakening” to compensate for her disability.

She could see in the distance a heavier concentration of aether than anywhere else around her. She guessed this to be Ala Ghiri and began to walk in that direction. She approached the gates where it was soon made clear that she wasn’t to be greeted as a guest of the city. “Ho, there traveler. Not another step or my men will cut you down with a swiftness of the Gods.” Marishi complied. She could no longer form basic, let alone complex thought from the blood pounding in her ears. “State yer name, occupation, and business you wish to have with Ala Ghiri.” Said the Captain of the Guard. “M-M-Mmm-Marishi Ten.” She said through clenched teeth. She could barely remember her name, let alone state it. “Is that yer name? Marishi Ten?” Inquired the Captain. Marishi couldn’t answer or even nod her migraine being so bad. “You don’t look so good Marishi Ten of the M tribe. State yer occupation and business you might have with our fair city. Be quick about it, my boy's arms are getting tired.” Marishi could hear the sound of treated wood and strings creak from behind the walls and on top of it. “R-R-Row … H-House … Sp-Splendours.” She was starting to black out. Just hang on a little longer, she thought before that thought was obliterated by the pain in her head. “Ya work for Rowena? Well, well. And what would an envoy from that Harpy want with us?” He asked. “N-N-Not … L-Loooking … F-F-F … F-F-F-Friend.” She managed to croak out. “You won’t find many friends behind these walls Marishi Ten of the M Tribe. You’d be better off headin’ back to the Peering Stones in The Fringes.” Marishi was being turned away. She wouldn’t make it 20 feet let alone the malms between her and The Peering Stones.

She swayed uneasily on her feet. The only thing keeping her balanced was her tail and instinct. Cognitive thought having been shut down. “But still,” The Captain said after some moments pause. “You don’t look ill inclined, though you are obviously ill. Ala Ghiri isn’t so xenophobic that we’d turn away someone with a malady like yours. Whatever malady may be. Stay where you are. My men will escort you to our Inn where we will allow you to rest. For a little while. Then I’ll have my real answers. Of course, my boys will stay to keep an eye on you there. You even so much as think a malcontent thought, they’ll gut ya. We’re good at it too. Bring her in.” Marishi could no longer understand speech or what was being said. She no longer cared if they turned her away. She no longer cared if she lived or died. The pain having permeated through her brain and spinal cord. The soldiers who arrived to escort her ended up having to half drag, half carry her into the city, then to the Inn, then to her room.

The soldiers set her limply down on the floor one of them asking “what in bloody hells is wrong with ya woman? Ya can’t even talk. Maybe you got a curse and yer here to curse us all!” Marishi made a weak gesture to the window in the room with bright Sunlight streaming in. “Ya want it open? We aren’t gonna open the window for ya just sos you can escape!” The first soldier said. The second soldier sounded much softer with pity and concern in his voice. “Your eyes. They’re hurt are they not?” He turned to the window then turn back to Marishi. “You don’t want the window open. You want the curtains closed. The Sunlight hurts you, doesn’t it?” He asked with a gentle voice. Marishi inhaled a broken breath that cracked and croaked. Without saying another word, the second soldier walked fully into the room, past Marishi and arrived at the windows. He drew the drapes, then curtain, then heavy curtain. It was dark in the room. Marishi rolled on her back and began breathing heavily as if a great weight had been lifted off her chest. “Fetch her some cold water. She’s in agony and parched.” The second soldier said to the first. He turned and left the room grumbling. He stayed kneeled by her until the first soldier had returned with a sterling silver pitcher with condensation beading off it. “Set it down next to her and get a clean cloth.” The first soldier slammed the pitcher down next to Marishi causing her to wince in pain from the noise. The second soldier glared at him as he retrieved a square of thick cotton cloth. “Thank you Private. You are hereby relieved from your guard duty. You can consider yourself ROR for the remainder of the night.” The first soldier glared at him and said “Capn’s orders were we both- “He was cut short of his sentence. “I’m aware of what our Captains instructions are. As your acting officer, private, I order you to stand down and leave.” The second soldier snapped to the first. The first soldier stood a moment, shrugged, and left.

The officer took the cloth and soaked it in water. He then squeezed out clean, cold, clear water over Marishi cracked and chapped lips, the moisture breathing new life in them and to a small extent, her. She had partially opened her mouth for the water to hit her tongue and lubricate her throat. After a moment she whispered “W-w-wwash … R-room.” The officer looked at her and said “You want to go to the washroom? I don’t see the harm in that. There’s no windows and only one way out. Here, let me help you.” He picked her gently up by her arm and he grabbed the pitcher with the other. He took Marishi to the washroom in the back of the room and sat her down on the floor with the pitcher beside her. “You need to drink. I suspect half of your malady is caused by dehydration. I’m going to close the door. Take as long as you need but remember one thing. You cannot escape as I will be right in front of this door, understand?” The officer said to Marishi as he shut the door leaving her in total darkness. She fumbled weakly around until she came across a basin. What it was used for she couldn’t tell. The pain being so severe in her head, she swayed a moment, gagged, and proceed to vomit in the basin. She promptly passed out at that point.

Marishi slowly awoke to blackness. The pain in her head receded to a mild annoyance. She didn’t know what time it was, or even what day. She moved her hand slightly and brushed something cold, smooth, and metallic. She remembered the pitcher of water. She struggled up sit up and leaned back against something. Possibly a wall. She greedily took the pitcher and began to drink, water sloshing over the sides and down her cheeks. She had never been so thirsty before. When she felt like she could drink no more, she turned the pitcher down and let out an “AHHH”. Her head bowed down and the pitcher between her legs. She sat there a moment where she slowly reached her hand up to the black bandage wrapped over her eyes and unwound it. She took the strip and tucked it into her Osode but she did not open her eyes. She was scared that that light would return, but even more scared that it wouldn’t return again. She slowly opened both her eyes relieved to be in a pitch-black room. But even the darkest of places can be seen by those with the ability to. Marishi was a Miquot’e. Her ancestry had evolved over time to see exceptionally well in dimly lit areas. Marishi began to make out silhouette’s in the small room. A sink, a latrine, a small tub, a foul-smelling basin. She felt her strength slowly returning, though she was starving. She rose off the ground with unsteady feet, put her hand on the knob and slowly opened it. She kept her body at the back of the door as she opened it. Fear of the light and possibly an assailant. She heard a soft-spoken male voice call out “It’s alright. All of the shades are drawn. The room is dark. I’m not here to hurt you. It’s okay.”

Marishi didn’t trust anyone. Especially not a man, no matter how kind his tone is. She looked down at her left waist where her sash and weapons were, only to find the weapons missing. They had disarmed her it appeared. With no other option, she moved out from the door and slowly made it into the main room. The man must not have heard her and he must not be able to see her. She could see him. A middle-aged Highlander with a non-commissioned officers uniform on and a large scar running down his forehead to his cheek, barely missing his eye. He sat there, in a chair, unmoving, patiently waiting. Marishi couldn’t get to the door without getting past him, so she had to interact with him.

“What is the time?” she asked with a normal level voice. The officer jumped to a start when he heard her. “Suns beginning to set, so this time of year … about 21:00.” He answered. “Thank you. And thank you for bringing me here, but I must go. A … dear friend has been taken and I must make with all haste to find her. If you’d be so kind as to tell me where I can retrieve my armaments, I’ll be on my way.” Marishi said in a quick and curt voice hoping to flat foot into leaving. “I’m afraid I can’t let you leave, My Lady. Captains orders. He’s also the one in possession of your weapons. Far Eastern. Their quality is fine indeed.” He replied. “Officer, I’ve not the time to spare exchanging silver-tongued banter with you or your Captain. I’ll find him and retrieve my weapons and be on my way.” Marishi stated. “That won’t be necessary little missy.” Said an unfamiliar voice. “For you find yourself in the company of the Captain in which you seek. Our Sergeant Is right. We can’t just let ya leave. Urgency or no. Not till you’ve answered a few questions I have rattlin’ around.” The Captain said. Turning to the Sergeant he said, “You and I will be havin a different conversation later, sendin’ simple Berdoc off to pillage my city.” The Sergeant looked down in rebuke and muttered unintelligible.

“Now, I asked ya three questions before, which your incoherent answers I couldn’t make sense of. I’m gonna’ ask again. Who are you? What is your occupation? What do you want with Ala Ghiri?” The Captain asked. A few candles were lit illuminating the room somewhat. “I hope ya don’t mind. I like to look at the person I’m interrogatin’.” He smiled slightly. “It is fine. Only very bright light seems to affect me in a negative manner, but I’ll spare you the boring story. My name is Marishi Ten.” She said. “Aye, I gathered as much. Though you fail to mention that yer of M tribe blood.” The Captain retorted. “Perhaps. Though I was never raised or involved with the M tribe. Coerthas is where I spent my youth. But that doesn’t matter. I am an Adventurer, currently in the employ of Rowena’s House of Splendor’s dispatched to Ala Mhigo to open trade negotiations.” Marishi said quickly. “As for my desire for Ala Ghiri? I have none, save hoping to find someone who may have seen a peculiar event early this morning.” The Captain leaned back on the jam of the door and crossed his arms. “Yer not lyin’. Mostly. I find it hard to believe they would send an envoy such as you who is obviously battle-hardened and armed to the teeth. We found more of a few bodies out there in GoodBlade. Garleans. They won’t be missed. But I’m gonna assume this is yer work. What kind of event are ya referring to? You showing up with a dead Chocobo behind ya? Or you screamin’ incoherently when asked a question? We’ve had a few ‘peculiar’ events occur today.” The Captain laughed. A pang of remorse swept through Marishi as she thought about how she rode her Chocobo to literal death to get her to the gates of this city. “No, none of that. This would have stood out. A Falcon carrying two persons in tow. One a female. She is very … dear to me and I must find her. Do you recall this event?” Marishi asked eagerly. “Hmmm. Now that ya mention it … Nope, can’t say I have. But I suppose maybe one of the local merchants saw somethin’. Marishi Ten, I find yer tale mostly truthful. The important parts anyway. You can stay in Ala Ghiri and question who you see fit and who will see fit to talk to you. Here are ya personal effects. Can’t ever be too careful. Yer hereby released from the Ala Ghiri authorities to act under yer own supervision. I’d suggest ya go now before the stalls close up. It’s near nightfall.”

Marishi tucked her Katana and Wakizashi into her sash and said “Thank you, Captain. I will begin right away. And thank you, Sergeant. I suspect that you may have saved my life.” She bowed to him and left.

She placed the black wrapping over her right eye before opening the door to the outside. There was still enough Sunlight that it could cause an annoyance. She stuck to the shadows. Skulking and drawing the suspicion and attention to all that saw her. She had asked at least 12 people if they had seen a Falcon in the sky that morning and where it was headed. None could seem to recall. She left the Merchants Stalls and made way for the darker part of the city underneath the dome of the mountain. This is where the residents of the night went to ply their ‘wares’ to any that had the coin. They called it the Red-Light District.

It was nightfall and Marishi had no more need of her bandage. She took it off and headed in the direction of two Miquot’e who we beckoning her seductively.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Her mind raced. Every step sent a throb of pain from her hip and thigh to her brain, bursting stars in her vision. She'd need to find some one who could heal her properly. In retrospect, asking the Astrologian to heal her better would have been a better favour to ask for, but for now, she needed to find Marishi first. As Rae stumbled along the street, a few people gave her confused looks that quickly changed to concern as they spied the holes in her clothes and blood that surrounded them. One woman stopped to ask Rae if she needed help. She had a motherly kindness about her, but Rae shook her head. She wasn't aware of her appearance, it didn't occur to her. All that mattered to her was finding Marishi. It was that thought that drove her forward. It was that thought that moved her legs. She couldn't be safe here alone. She needed Marishi there. She was only safe with Marishi.

"Oi," a voice called out. Rae stopped her slow walk and turned to face the soldier. She felt sweat now. Every movement was a laboured effort. Was she poisoned? The Astrologian told her the pain would subside. Why did it feel worse? "Yeh can't be walkin' 'round here with a bleedin' wound! Yer scarin' the locals woman!" He had concern in his voice, but it wasn't kind.

Bleeding? Rae checked her ribs, the blood there had dried and the wound was sealed. Her other arm was healed, she ran her fingers down her right hip and pulled her hand away quickly. There was blood. Not a lot, but it still was there. Fresh, too. Glancing behind her, Rae spied her right footprints leading to this spot. The soldier must have followed her by that trail. No wonder the people stared at her. The Elezen must have forgotten to heal that while she was strangling him. She felt her cheek, but couldn't tell if she was hot or cold. She was nothing, it seemed. Blood loss was taking its affect on her. "Please," she murmured, rubbing her hand off on her cloak. "I'm looking for a Miqo'te. She would have come here-"

"Aye, aye," the soldier said,  interrupting Rae and shaking his head in disbelief. "I know of that Miqo'te yeh speak of. Red hair, pale, crippled eye. She came crawlin' in here earlier on the back of a dead Chocobo. Caused quite a stir, she did. Yeh lasses both. We need t'get ya healed, though. Whatever trouble yeh encountered, yer free from it here."

As the man reached for Rae, she recoiled from his touch and instinctively bore her teeth at him, ears folding flat against her scull and her tail raising. She was more beast than woman now, reverting back to her wild-child impulses. "Just tell me where to find her, please. I'll... I'll be fine with her."

The soldier sighed heavily and shrugged. "So be it, woman. This is why I'll never get me a wife. Yeh all too difficult to work with. Yer Miqo'te was last seen headed to the alleyway back thata-way. Not sure what she expects t'find. Only whores and the depraved stay there- Oi! Don't go so fast! Yer still hurt!"

At the mention of Marishi's whereabouts, Rae found new vigour to move forward. She walked briskly, ignoring the burst of pain and the auras that marred her vision. She walked with her limp still, but she covered the distance swiftly, forcing the soldier to pick up his pace to keep up with her. Rae stopped at the alleyway, a few Miqo'te women calling out to her, but they stopped and gasped when they spotted her blood-stained clothes. She paid them no mind. She saw a bit down the way her goal.

Rae stopped short of Marishi, whose back was turned to her. Swallowing her dry tongue, Rae spoke up, a lop-sided grin on her face. "Surely I wasn't gone that long, Marishi," she said, weak, and a small laugh in her tone. Her words failed her, then, as Marishi turned to face her. All she could do was move forward, her limp exaggerated more now, and throw her arms around Marishi's neck, hugging her tightly. Joy burst within her chest as she held Marishi once more. Relief flooded her body and she felt safe and at peace once again. The euphoric moment ended quickly, however, as the pain returned to remind her she was not doing well. Her arms trembled, her legs quaked. As her hold weakened, Rae's legs gave way, her knees buckling beneath her and she slid to the ground. Though she was in pain, she smiled. Tears streamed down her face and she laughed hoarsely. "I'm so glad I found you, finally." She sobbed, then tipped over to the side, falling unconscious finally. She had fought the sensation too long. Before she blacked out, the sound of footsteps running up behind her was heard, then the world was black.

 

“No – no no no no no!” Marishi screeched. She felt Rae’s blood warm on her skin and saw the splatter of the path she took to get here. The residents and guards gathered in close as Marishi kneeled down next to Rae. “GET BACK NOW!” Marishi yelled pulling her sword slightly free. It was enough to cow the masses, but Rae would be dead before anyone of help could be summoned.

Marishi looked over Rae’s body. There were puncture holes in her garments, but not all were wounds. Some had healed, while others marred her beautiful skin with ugly, jagged scars. “Who did this to you? Who hurt you? Rae, answer me, please! Don’t leave me alone in this world. I don’t have the strength to bury anyone else I love. Most of all you.” Tears were streaming unchecked down Marishi’s face as she began to despair. There was no healer nearby. All save one. Marishi’s eye’s widened at the insane idea. She hadn’t practiced white magic for years. She now lacked the ability to manipulate the aether and bend it to her control. To channel it into restoration and reprieve. She could feel the aether. She could always feel it, but disuse and years of hardship made bending it to her will impossible.

Rae was beginning to fade. Her face taking on an ashen color. There was no time left. Marishi snapped her sword back into its sheath, placed her hands-on Rae’s wounds and closed her eyes. _Concentrate. Let all that is around you fall away. Allow yourself to ride the waves of the lifestream. Everything that dies returns to the River and is born anew. You can see it. The wisps of Aether all around. In plants, trees, people, crystals. Concentrate on drawing upon all the Aether around you. Let it enter into you and embrace you as a lover would. The warmth of the Aether will charge inside of you. Gathering more and more._ Marishi broke her concentration and leaned down breathing heavily. Rae was very near death. The reaper only steps away to collect his harvest. _Concentrate. Hear. Feel. Think. Caress the Aether_ __ _as you would a Wife. Become enveloped and as one. Concentrate. Now, the hard part. As the Aether is now part of you and you part of it, it is yours to bend at will, but the Aether will bend you as well. Concentrate. Do not allow it to overflow._ Green wisps and particles began to flutter and flow around Marishi, lighting up her face. She was serene in a way, at peace. Not a single line of worry, doubt, or pain marred her face. The aura became more focused. Marishi was channeling the Aether in the area for her to be a medium and manipulate it into a healing bond of flesh and what constitutes everything in the world: Aether.

 _Bend it to your will. Caress it. Pass on your love and your hopes and dreams. Filter it through your serenity. Concentrate. Do not fail now. Feel Rae. She is still there, though drained. Feel her connecting with you. The bonds of love never breaking. Never ending. They forever tie you to her. Feel her. Now, release all of your love and compassion and care from yourself to Rae. Use the myriad of strings that hold you together. Give all unto her. Leave none for yourself. Release._ The green aura flared as the Aether worked through her. Marishi’s hair being lifted up by a force that could be seen, heard, smelt, tasted, or touched.

Marishi sighed slightly and spread her fingers. The aura of healing that surrounded Marishi left her body and flowed into Rae’s. At first only a trickle, then a stream, then a deluge. Wounds were being mended by the primordial Aether manipulated into restorative purposes and channeled by Marishi. She still looked so at peace with a slight smile on her lips and heavy lids that blinked slow. The aura diminished, dimmed, and expired.

Marishi appeared to be woken from a dream she did not wish to leave, but the moment her eyes opened, she looked down at Rae and inspected her body for wounds. It was likely that she hadn’t been able to close them all, but she could find no open wound. Just piercings in her clothes and dried blood on her hands and chest. Marishi, still kneeling, sat on both knees and brought her face close to Rae’s. “Rae,” she whispered stroking her cheek with the back of her hand gently “Come back to me.  We have many adventures to share still. Rae.” Marishi’s eyes we filled with tears, though she held her serene smile. “Do not go where I cannot follow. I need you. I need you with me. By my side. Forever. Do not leave to Yomi. Come back to me Rae Ten.” Marishi leaned close and kissed Rae’s lips. They were chapped and cold. _Please don_ _’t go where I can’t follow you. Please let this work. Nymea, please. I’ve not asked for many boons. But please, grant me this indulgence. Please._ The Spinner of Fate must have heard her plea, as Marishi kissed Rae, color and warmth began to return to her body and her breathing smooth and constant, as opposed to ragged and short.

Marishi moved her face up from Rae’s slightly. Rae slowly opened her emerald green eyes that were so verdant they could almost pierce the darkness. Marishi stared into those beautiful eyes. Rae stared back at Marishi’s blood red iris and her dilated pupil making any iris in that eye disappear.

“I have called you back love. I couldn’t imagine life without you and so I prayed. I prayed for a miracle. I … healed you from your wounds. Are you in pain? Can you stand? Is there anything you need?” Marishi said. Gone was her serene smile with no conflict raging inside her. Her lips were turned down in concern. Gone was the peace of being wrapped in and loved by the Aether. Never to return to her as a mortal woman.

 

_There was a serenity about her. A peace. When she was awake, all she knew was pain. Now, there was nothing. She floated, like an autumn leaf on the crystal surface of a pond. The single cause to the ripple that danced across the otherwise smooth surface of the water. She stared up, arms reached out and legs slightly spread for balance. Her midriff somewhat submerged into the water, but she floated on, still. Water. There was such a thing in the afterlife? The afterlife? Rae paused a moment. Was she dead? No, this felt like a dream. If she focused very hard, she could feel her temporal body. The aches and pains and weakness. She wanted to forget that now, however. She wanted to sleep. Just lay there adrift and sleep._

_"Rae," he called to her._

_She sat up, treading the water and glanced around, searching for his voice._

_"Rae, my dear child. What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked her._

_She didn't know what to say. She had no explanation for her being there. From the corner of her eye, she spotted him: her father. Skin as pale as snow, a beard trimmed close to his jaw, black hair pulled back out of his face, a horrid scar across his neck. It had long since healed, but it served as a reminder of his death. He was a man of strong build. He was taller than most Miqo'te males, but even all that, he was still no Nuhn. He and her mother fled the Tribe when they were young and she was pregnant with her. They made for Gridania to raise their child and start life apart from the Tribe. Her father had no desire to fight, but being a Tia forced him to do as such. If he were out of the Tribe, it wouldn't be a problem._

_"Rae, tell me, what are you doing here?" He asked again. Rae turned to face him, but he was gone. He moved, constantly in the corner of her vision, never to be seen straight on. "It's far too early, and your mother isn't here. What has happened to you?"_

_Rae went to speak, but as she opened her mouth, no words came. Her father frowned, sighing and crossing his arms. "You are not yet dead, then. But dying. Strange, I've never heard of some one visiting the Lifestream before it was their time to join. Although I suppose if you are dying, you must be ready."_

_Panic set through Rae. She shook her head frantically and turned to explain to her father, but was met with an empty expanse before her, with his visage ever present in the corner of her vision. Frustration coursed through her. That she could speak! Perhaps the gods would hear her and let her return. She cried, but no tears would come forth. There was no crying in the afterlife. There was only existing._

_"You needn't tell me, Rae. I can see it. As your Aether comes more to this side, I can see your life. You've endured so much after I died. I'm so sorry, Rae. I should have been there for you," her father said. "I was a terrible father, putting you and your mother in danger like that. Those damned Redbellies... If I had just kept you home... But look at you. All grown up, you've seen the world, you've found love, and you've helped so many. You've touched the lives of countless people, all of whom are differently impacted now. My daughter. I am so proud of you."_

_Rae felt unease. She felt a pull at her gut, like a string were attached and drawn through her belly and was being pulled. "Ah... it seems you are not fated to end here,"  Fieraman_ ___murmured, smiling slightly. "You have a powerful force back on Hydaelyn. This is not where your story ends, my dear daughter. Go back. If you see your mother, tell her I love her, and I'm with her still."_

Rae's eyes opened slowly. A shiver ran through her body and she looked up, seeing Marishi's eyes, her beautiful face so close to hers. Slowly, Rae reached a hand up and cupped one cheek of Marishi's, gazing into her eyes and smiling softly. She felt a stranger in her own body. Moving her hand took a conscious effort, breathing was sent as instructions from her mind. At the onslaught of questions, Rae chuckled and shook her head. "I'm fine," she answered, her voice raspy and hoarse. She felt as though she had swallowed sand. Clearing her throat, Rae continued. "I may need some water, however. I haven't had anything to drink since our ride. I would have from my captor, but I chose to bite his thumb instead of drink water. That earned me a healthy slap." Rae chuckled and touched her cheek where the rings had cut.

After a moment, Rae stood up. This was accomplished with much help from her wife. After steadying herself, they walked. The soldier beckoned them to follow him and he'd guide them to a place they could stay, returning them to Marishi's room at the inn. As they walked, Rae spoke in awe of Marishi. "You brought me back, my dear," Rae murmured, gazing upon her beloved's face. "I... I don't know how to thank you. I was freed, only to foolishly walk myself to my death... I should have stopped to heal, or to rest. I have the ability, but... I couldn't think of stopping. I needed to be with you. I needed you near. And you... I walk up to you, dead already, and you saved me. Thank you, Marishi. Thank you so much." Her voice was heart-felt and sincere. she was disappointed and angry at herself for being so careless and nearly getting herself killed, but the fact Marishi saved her, kept her from joining the River... it left her at a loss for words. She was awe-struck by Marishi's power. To think, she was a great healer, that much she knew, but to this extent?

Upon reaching the room, Rae was afforded a miniature cask of water. As the guard went to pour her a cup, Rae snatched the cask from his hand and poured it down her throat, gulping loudly and letting much of the water spill down her cheeks and neck and to the floor as it rolled off her. The soldier smirked and shook his head, then excused himself. Once she drank her fill, Rae placed the container onto the table with a loud  _thud!_  and breathed a loud "Haaaaaaaaah!" She smiled,  despite the situation she was in not moments prior. Glancing back to Marishi, Rae's smile vanished. She knew she owed her an explanation of what happened. "It was... awful. He thought I was spilling the secrets of the Sharlayans and he was going to take me back to Sharlaya to interrogate me, but the falcon he rode upon grew weary and rested. I could almost make out Goodblade from where we were, but we were so high up... He decided to interrogate me then and there."

Rae went on to explain what happened, in detail. She explained the man's knowledge of her, his patience, yet unbridled anger when she bit him, his stabbing and cutting her and healing the wounds so they wouldn't bleed her dry. How she nearly killed him by strangling him after he threatened to harm Marishi. At last, she told of how he set her free.

"Marishi," Rae said softly. She was frowning now, her brows furrowed. "I... I had him read my fortune. I needed to know some things. Things about my past and our present. He told me that those we seek are ensnared, so even now, they are unable to progress on their mission. But... of my future... he told me something frightening. When Louisoix left Sharlaya, he was afforded a fortune to see how his travels would be. His future held a card never drawn from decks before, not in all of the Sharlayan history. His future beheld the card of Bahamut. I... I think in my future we will encounter Bahamut... When I attuned to his aether, I felt a portion of his power become mine and it... overwhelmed me. Since then, I could sense anything that was a part of him. In La Noscea, I sensed his presence. In Mor Dhona, I could sense him. In Thanaland, he was there, to the north... I don't sense him now, but now I'm afraid. I'm afraid he will come back somehow. I don't want you caught up in another Calamity. If I sense him, you must promise me you'll run away. If he comes, he will destroy all before him." Rae spoke with a grave tone. Any happiness or light-heartedness she had before was gone, though, a half-hearted smile crossed her lips. "At least you won't have to worry about burying me, since there won't be anything left if this does happen." Rae shifted uneasily at the thought.

 

Marishi was quiet as she helped Rae to her feet. She was quiet when the guard showed them to their room. She was quiet as she listened to Rae’s encounter. She was quiet upon hearing about the resurgence of the Dreadwyrm. She seemed detached in way. “No, that’s not a promise I can make, Rae.” She said loftily, almost as if she had awoken from a heavy sleep. “He should have killed me on the Flats. I shouldn’t even be here. If he comes, he will come and I will make my stand.” She said regaining some of her wits about her. “Besides, I am shielded from his influence. I don’t know why. I don’t even know how I know. But I know that there are other forces in the world that rival his strength.” She rose slowly up from the chair she had been sitting in as though she ached. “Fate and portend can wait. At least until you eat. You must be famished. Stay where you are. You are still weak. Lay down. Rest. I will fetch us a meal.” She said.

Marishi opened the door to the room, stepped outside and closed it. She grimaced, put her hand to her chest and waited for the pain and emptiness to subside. She was able to call forth and manipulate the Aether she had long since abandoned, but it came at a cost. Her own mixed and mingled with the wild forces and when she poured restoration into Rae, A portion of her own was also spent on the spell. She didn’t regret it and she’d make the same decision again in a heartbeat, though it physically weakened her. Marishi decided that she would keep the topic to herself and not speak of it to anyone. Especially Rae. All it would accomplish would be to further concern Rae over Marishi’s waning health and cause stress where there was already enough to go around.

After a few moments, the pain subsided and faded away. She herself weaker. She walked from the hallway to the reception area. To her surprise, she found the Captain of the Guard sitting in an oversized plush chair. Waiting for her. “Figured you’d be out before too long. From the looks, neither of ya has eatin’ anything fer some time.” He grabbed the wicker container next to him and held it out for Marishi to receive. “Wife’s cookin’. It ain’t pheasant in the Palace of Ala Mhigo, but it ain’t slop. Should do.” Marishi took the basket. She could smell the breads and meats inside. Her mouthwatering. “Thank you, Captain. You have no cause to aid us, yet you do so, willingly. We are in your debt.” She said. The Captain frowned and a slight scowl marred his forehead. “No need fer yer thanks. Truth is our ‘generosity’ is a means to an end. Both of ya dress in fine garb that reeks of blood. I can about see it on yer hands. Yer both seasoned ‘adventurers’. How many so ya wager ya killed? 5? 20? 100? Death follows in yer wake. The both of ye. We take ya in for come nightfall next evenin’ you’ll both be gone. Nary a trace of yer passin’. Won’t ya?” The Captain spoke plainly and it was clear that it wasn’t goodwill driving him nor the people of Ala Ghiri. They wanted Marishi and Rae gone. As far away from their city as possible. Who could tell what kind of horrors dogged their steps and the threat of conflict spilling into the streets was enough reason to provide them aid and promptly exile them. “I don’t think yer all that interested in ever comin’ back either. Tomorrow night, I’ll fetch ya and guide ya through the back of the mountain. There are stairs that rise up to The Scabbard. A tunnel connectin’ Ala Ghiri to the rest of The Peaks. From there, yer next destination is a place called ‘Castrum Abania’. It’s just like it sounds. Garlean installation. Big one too. It’s the only path one can take to reach The Lochs. There, will be yer destination. Ala Mhigo.” The Captain explained. “I don’t expect ye to live long after arrivin’. They say the city is still bein’ sieged by the Alliance. An’ somethin’ else. Somethin’ that can’t be killed with a sword or spell. But yer bound to find that before the end. I should be getting’ back. It’s late as it is. Enjoy yer meal. Yer safe here fer the night. My boys man the battlements so don’t worry about knives in the dark. Good night.” Turning on his heel he spun and left.

Marishi stood a moment absorbing all that was said and understanding the intent. He was right. The longer they stayed in Ala Ghiri, the more dangerous it was for its residents. Helping them move on as quickly as possible as to distance them from the city made complete sense. Passing through a Castrum though, was something Marishi had anticipated for. Barracks, research facilities, prisons, communications, refinement of raw resources, field training and lab testing were regularly conducted in Castrums and according to the Captain, the place wasn’t small. There very well could still be pockets of resistance holed up in an unsecured wing. Not only did they have to contend with a Castrum, they get to arrive just in time for a war for Ala Mhigo. Marishi snorted and twisted her lips into a sardonic smile. The irony apparent to her. She survives one war and complete annihilation from an Elder Primal only to walk into another war with another summoned monstrosity likely stronger than the first.

She walked back to the room where she and Rae ate and drank as if they were deprived of both for weeks. Once done, Marishi went inside the washroom, locked the door and changed from her attire to her small cloths to retire for the day. She folded her garb and set it off to the side ready to be donned when she awoke. Marishi was exhausted. She hadn’t realized it until she ate. She hadn’t slept in almost 2 days. The same for Rae.

It was clear that Rae was still somewhat shaken by the glimpse into her future. “Rae, the future is not written. None know the outcome. But we’ll face what comes. Together. Until old age or death claims us. Come to bed. I miss your smell and the heat of your body.” Marishi purred at Rae. Rae changed to her night clothes and got in bed. Though they lay close together, Marishi would edge away from her embrace. Sleep took Marishi rather quickly, exhausted and exertion preventing any dreams from manifesting themselves in her mind.

Marishi slept long into the morning and afternoon. She could not recall the last time she slept so heavily and for so long. Rae was up before Marishi was. Something rare. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was dark in the room with the curtains heavy and drawn tightly closed. The fireplace was lit and there were candles on various tables to light the way. Rae must not have noticed Marishi was awake. “Ah. I see they delivered our satchels to us. Hopefully, your Chocobo is safe and unharmed. Mine … didn’t make it.” Sadness jumped at her as she remembered riding the bird to actual death. “I’ll have to purchase one here if they have stables. If they don’t, well, we can always figure something out. They also brought food. Excellent.” Marishi slid out of bed and walked to the table where the plates of various vegetables, fruits, breads, and meats lay.

“How are you feeling? Are you well? I spoke with the Captain last night. He made it clear under no certain terms are we permitted to stay any longer once the moon begins its rise.”

 

Rae had busied herself to quickly washing herself up before Marishi woke up. The room they were afforded had a bath, much to Rae's delight. She cleaned herself off of her blood. Her fingers slowly traced the wounds on her body. Up her left bicep where the had first cut her, down to her thigh, then her hip and ribs. Her skin was once smooth, but now a pale, unsightly scar wrote a tale of her torture. There was no pain, however. Marishi had healed her wholly save the marks that would remain there forever. She didn't mind too much. She had Marishi, and so long as she was happy, Rae wouldn't dwell too much upon those thoughts of how her body once was.

Once bathed and clean, Rae left the wash room and entered the main room. She cast a glance to Marishi, who was still asleep. On the table, Rae noticed satchels filled with their supplies. She smiled lightly and sifted through them. There was food for the road, but more than that, there was fresh food delivered as well. They looked after strangers in such a way. Rae had eaten her fill the night prior, but the fruit looked very appealing. She could feel eyes on her at that moment and turned around to see Marishi waking up. A smile formed on her face and she turned to face Marishi more. "Good morning, darling," she cooed. At the mention of the Chocobo, Rae recalled what was told to her by the first man she asked when she entered this place. Marishi's poor Chocobo was killed... she wondered how hard she had rode that bird that it would collapse. It was one of the finest the Reach had to offer.

As Marishi began to bombard her with questions, Rae giggled and grabbed a rolanberry and bit into it. "I am fine, darling," she answered her. "That was the deepest I've slept in a while. I think since Mor Dhona." Rae remained quiet as Marishi explained how they were to leave as the moon rose. These conditions were fare and Rae was grateful for the kind hospitality Ala Ghiri had shown them. "That I had skills beyond just killing, I'd like to return the favour these people have done for us." Rae mused, more to herself than to Marishi. She sighed with a sad tone. All good deeds deserve reward, she hoped the fortunes would smile favourably upon everyone who had a hand in the merciful decisions that were made on behalf of Marishi and Rae.

"We'll be ready to leave soon. If you wish to bathe, the bath is ready. I'll get some supplies that we need, as they didn't fully stock our bags. I need more rope and tinder," Rae explained, examining her bag. Her rope was entirely missing, for some strange reason, and the tinder she had was shattered. It was nothing but dust in the bottom of her satchel. Perhaps it was when she was roughly handling her own luggage. She would only blame herself regardless the truth. These people could have left her bags where they were, and her Chocobo, too. "I won't be long, my Moonlight. Don't miss me too much while I am gone." Rae teased, then fetched her purse, a cloak to cover her clothes, and was out the door. It took no time at all for her to find the stalls. The sounds of merchants bartering their wares was easy to follow in the city.

First was she needed to fetch a change of clothes. With all her clothes drenched in blood and skewered with holes, she would have to buy a new outfit. An outfit caught her eye. It wasn't heavily plated with armour, but the left shoulder was covered with a durable metal. The rest of the body was a thick, dark leather with a light grey detail stitched into it. With it came armlets with a sturdy leather covering a plate of metal and short pants beneath. The hem of the top nearly met where the hem of the shorts' hem ended, and while the top was not baggy, it would fit her easily. Rae was given a place secluded from prying eyes to try on the outfit. They were prepared to adjust it as needed if she was willing to purchase. As she tried on the outfit, she found it needed minimal adjustments. The top was form-fitting enough that it didn't appear to be ill-fitting, but the armlets needed to be shrunk to fit around her wrists and the shoulder plating to be adjusted so it wouldn't jut out too far from her own shoulder. It was fit for a dainty Highlander woman, but they had broad shoulders and wider abdomens even still. She waited as the women quickly fitted the armlets to Rae and the shoulder plating as well. "It's quite an outfit," said one woman, as if trying to further the sale, despite Rae having put the money down for it already. "Made for brilliant casters. Enhances a spell's power. A black mage, I presume?"

"Red mage," Rae answered, admiring their work.

"Ahh. We have a rapier that would suit you well, if you'd like to look?" offered the other woman.

Rae shook her head and smiled. "I've my own rapier that works well enough, but I appreciate the offer, thank you." The women went about fixing her clothes without another word. That which she wore before, they threw out at her behest. The fabric was too destroyed to be salvaged and patching it up would make it look worse.

With new clothes on, Rae set out to fetch the rope and tinder. Along her way, she spotted a stall selling sweets and couldn't help herself. She purchased a small bag of hard candy and quickly returned to the room. The moon would rise soon. Outside the building they stayed, she recognized her Chocobo situated at a stable alongside another one. They seemed to get along well in that they weren't attacking or eyeing each other threateningly. A young woman was tending to the other Chocobo. "Excuse me, miss. May I inquire if that Chocobo is for sale?"

The girl, startled, jumped and turned to Rae, looking her over briefly before nodding her head. "Aye. I was told ye might be in need of a Chocobo. Yer the lass with the other Miqo'te, yes?" Rae nodded in response and the girl smiled. "Been tryin' t'sell this one a while! She's ill-tempered, but once she trusts ye, she's a right loyal bird!" Rae was hesitant. Chocobos with tempers were not what they were looking for, however, there were not many other options. It was that, or they had to walk, and that would put them even farther behind than they were already.

"Ah... perhaps..." Rae stepped closer and reached out the bird, moving slowly and keeping her eye on its face. She didn't make eye-contact, as that would make the creature anxious, but she read its features, seeing if it would apprehend to her touch. Once her palm touched the Chocobo's beak, she breathed a bit of a sigh. Maybe she would take this mount. Marishi was uneasy around Chocobos to begin with. The last thing she'd need is one that would throw her off and trample her. Rae paid for the Chocobo, accepted the certificate for ownership, then made her way quickly to the room.

"Marishi, I'm back," she called out while opening the door and entering. "I bought new clothes, that's what took me so long. And a Chocobo! Ahh... it might be best if I ride the new Chocobo, however. My Starlight, are you ready to go, my love?" Rae had noticed the room was tidied and their satchels stuffed with the food that was brought to them. That was another thing she appreciated about Marishi. She was dependable. They were ready to leave if Marishi was ready.

 

“Yes, I’m ready. Once more into the fray. All that’s left to us now is for the Captain to arrive and escort us.” Marishi said. It wasn’t long when the Captain rapped on the wooden door. He was slightly surprised to see both Rae and Marishi not only fully dressed and outfitted, but packed and ready to sling their satchels over their mounts. “I was thinkin’ that I would have had to wake both ye up. Looks like that won’t be necessary. Good. The earlier we leave the faster I can get back and you and yours on yer way.” Said the Captain. There wasn’t malice or bitterness in his voice. Just fact of the matter. This is the way it has been set to be and orders will be carried out. “Come along now. Let’s get yer birds and move out.” Called the Captain. “And what of you Captain? Are you so quick that you can keep up with mounted riders?” Marishi said as they were walking out of the Inn headed towards the stables. “Ha! In me younger years maybe. No, I don’t ride Chocobo’s. They smell. I have somethin’ else, but you’ll see soon enough.”

When they arrived at the stables, the girl waved at Rae in recognition. “Yer birds are ready! Here, let me take the bags an’ load em up. That one has a temper after all.” Marishi’s brow arched slightly as she turned to Rae. “’temper’. I don’t remember you saying anything about that. I don’t much care for these things as it is Rae …” Marishi said half playingly. A loud cough and shuffle of feet from the Captain interrupted their playful banter and signaled that they were wasting time. Bags loaded Marishi mounted Rae’s old bird while Rae slowly and gently climbed onto hers. The Chocobo reared slightly in protest but nothing Rae couldn’t handle. She had always been amazing with animals. “Hurry along then!” Said the Captain as he started to walk back to the city.

Marishi and Rae gave each other quizzical looks. Why would they be going back into the city if they were leaving it? The Captain answered almost as if he could read their minds “You can go out the front way, but yer not gonna get far. The Scabbard is several malms above the rock face and neither of ya look all that adept at scaling smooth limestone. In the back of the city where the whore’s ply their trade is a narrow corridor that turns into stairs. The stairs go through the mountain and spit you out at the end of The Scabbard.” As they neared the back of the city, they could hear the soft seduction of women promising comfort and release. In the back, they came upon the passage. Next to the passage was something Marishi did not expect and her eyes widened in surprise and wonder.

Tied to a post dug into the ground was a pure white Griffin. The symbol for Ala Mhigo. Marishi had only ever heard about such creatures. Loyal to their masters unto their dying breaths, they had razor sharp claws of a hawk and puncturing beak like a bird of prey. It’s said that they will join in combat with their masters to protect them from harm. “This is why I don’t need some stinky horse bird.” The Captain beamed. “They only gave Ala Mhigo Griffins to high ranking military officers as a reward for valorous and heroic deeds. I didn’t think any had survived the purge of Manfred.” Marishi said. “They got most. But not her. Yer right, they didn’t hand them out easy, though I ain’t no hero nor am I valorous!” The Captain petted the Griffin and spoke soft words that couldn’t be heard. The bird seemed to understand and placed its wing on the ground for the Captain to mount. It was truly awe-inspiring to see a while Ala Mhigo Griffin, alive, and her master whom she carried. “Come along then! Try to keep up! We’ve some ways to go.” Called the Captain. They began climbing at a brisk pace.

The Chocobo’s stayed back away from the Griffin the animal obviously frightening them. Not much conversation between Marishi or Rae as the ride progressed, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Marishi’s ears shot up “shh!” She whispered sharply. “No movement. Listen.” Rae and Marishi strained to hear. What seemed like minutes they sat there listening, peering into the night behind them. The Captain broke the silence “Oi! What’re ye doin’ gapin’ like that starin’ into the void like a couple of lunatics? Scabbard’s the other way. Quit draggin’ feet!” Marishi was frowning as she turned her Chocobo around and headed up the trail. She leaned closer to Rae and in a low voice said “I KNOW I heard something that time. The shuffle of feet. Or, I think I did.” Marishi began to doubt herself. “No, maybe I’m just hearing things, but sometimes I can swear I’m being watched, or hunted.”

They came to the top of the naturally occurring staircase where there was a small tunnel bored out of the limestone rock to artificial lights dotting the other side. “There is where I leave ya. Through that tunnel will be a place called the “Bull’s Bath”. Stay north and don’t veer off or yer like to find yerself in Coldhearth. Stay north until the east mountains drop away. You’ll know where yer next destination will be from that point.” The Captain explained. “Thank you, Captain. You have gone above and beyond anything that I would have dared hope. Good men are rare in this world, Captain. So much is marred and ugly by greed, hate, envy, and cowardice. You are truly the last of a dying breed and I am glad to have known you, my lord.” Marishi graciously said. She had meant her words. She was humbled by this man’s kindness and dedication. Griffins were only given to Generals who had won countless campaigns and skirmishes. Marishi knew little about Ala Mhigo, but over the course 2 astral and umbral eras, she had only read about 2 being given. “Bah, if I were as noble as ya say, I’d be comin’ along with ya. But my fightin’ days are over. A word of advice to you Marishi Ten and Rae Ten. Yer enterin’ contested territory. Past the Castrum, there is a struggle for The Lochs. The Alliance is layin siege to Ala Mhigo with the Garleans holed up. The Imperials control The Lochs. Make no mistake. So ye’d best be careful. Somethin’ big is comin’ though. I can feel it. Somethin’ big. I take my leave of ye. If this war ever ends and ya find yerselves somehow alive, find me and buy the first round!” With that, the Captain turned his Griffin around and started their trek back to Ala Ghiri.

Marishi and Rae exited the small tunnel into a large valley. In the distance, they could see faintly see lights on the ground. The moon was begging to sink to return to its slumber. “I’ll race you to those lights. 10 Gil says I win!” Marishi exclaimed. She was smiling. Enjoying herself. Even before her assault she rarely smiled and never partook in any games or wagering. The seeds of change were slowly sprouting within her, draining the lifetime of bitterness and hate from her heart. “Ready! Go!” Marishi exclaimed. And they were off. The terrain was a blur as the Chocobos dashed and sprinted over the open ground. The feel of the cool night wind on her face the sounds of it rushing past her ears and pulling at her long hair was exhilarating. She closed her eyes and let the Chocobo find her way. Rae’s Chocobo took the challenge and dashed along Marishi. Neck and neck. Finally, Rae took the lead and beat Marishi to the finish by seconds. She pulled on the reins to slow her bird down and after breathing a few deep breaths said “You beat me! Looks like I’m 10 Gil light – what is that awful smell? Do you smell that?” Marishi’s nose crinkled in disgusting “Gods it smells like Ceruleum exhaust and hot iron.” Rae and Marishi trotted a bit forward where the east mountains fell away. They saw their destination just as the Captain said they would. It couldn’t be missed. The lights on the ground were for a Garlean transport road to carry supplies and cargo from Castrum to Castrum. There were lamp posts dotted to provide illumination. The road led to one of the largest Castrum’s Marishi had ever seen. “The Castrum in Mor Dhona is huge, but this one dwarfs it. It’s hideously majestic almost” Marishi said staring at the columns that rose into the sky and blotted out the stars. The Castrum was still in operation and it looked like it’s communications tower was still transmitting. “That installation doesn’t look secured or abandoned. It looks functional, Including the cannon it has.” Jutting out from the front of the buildings was a massive cannon that was able to tilt and move so it could fire on nearly any settlement in The Peaks.

They moved slowly onto the road and followed it. The smell became worse and worse. Right before the bridge leading to the Castrum proper was a small hamlet called Radiata. Marishi and Rae dismounted there and stabled their chocobo’s giving the stablekeeper a sizeable amount of Gil to board them for an extended period of time if need be. They couldn’t ride them inside the Castrum. Marishi turned to the elderly stablekeeper. “The Castrum is still functioning. Is it under Imperial control? Did they push the Alliance out of The Lochs?” She asked. “Naw’ nuffin like that. Resistance usin’ it now. Figurin’ out how it works. Good Gods girl, what is wrong wif yer eye? I can’t even look at ya, it’s that unnerving. Yer birds’ll fine. Trust me. Heh heh.” The stable keep said. Marishi was slightly ashamed that the man was so repulsed by her eye. She had almost forgotten that she wasn’t normal. That she wasn’t a freak. That she wasn’t stained. The smile and joy she had on the ride to Radiata now replaced by her mask of anger and apathy. She pulled her satchels from her chocobo, shouldered them, and left in the direction of the Castrum without a word. Not caring if anyone followed or not.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Thank you for caring for our Chocobos," Rae said, watching Marishi go ahead of her. Frowning, she turned back to the man. She thought to comment on him, but he didn't seem the sort to take a stranger's word to heart. Threatening him would only lead to their Chocobos being mistreated. "I'll also thank you for your future restraint on speaking without thinking." Before any more could be said, Rae chased after Marishi, catching up to her not too far ahead of her.

Once beside Marishi, she sighed and combed a hand through her own hair, then glanced to Marishi. It wasn't like her to let a stranger's words bother her, either, but she figured after the attack she was all kinds of different. If the jovial behaviour before was no indication, then this was, as well. Rae wanted to make her happy. She wanted that smile back on her and that light-hearted spirit. "You know," Rae mused, smiling lightly to Marishi while clasping her hands behind her back. She nearly skipped in her step as they walked through the Castrum. "One of the first things I remember when I met you was the look you gave me. I was a little bit lost, I had just come off the ship from spending a decade and a half on Sharlaya, having been in the company of mostly Lalalfell men and women with the occasional Hyur or Miqo'te, and everyone was rushing around me. I was a stranger in my homeland and amid all the bustle, there was you. Between the gaps of people walking in front of us, I held your gaze. Your eyes shone like brilliant rubies in the sun. They were dazzling. I couldn't help but gawk. You were like a flower in a field of thorns. The brightest star on a cloudy night. The moon that ever gleams brightly in the sky despite the lights of the city. You were beautiful--and still are now. What caught me was your gaze, though. Your eyes held me still. They took all thought from me except for one: I must meet her. Your eyes hold everything about you. Your feelings, the words you wish to say, but will not, your personality, your thoughts. Your gaze commands attention.

"Your eyes were two beautiful stars the colour of Dalamud. Your eyes were my favourite feature about you. They still are, too, for now, when I gaze upon you, I see a beautiful ruby, sparkling and shining, and an onyx. A gorgeous, dark stone. Mysterious, captivating, regal, beautiful..." Rae had taken a few skips forward to walk in front of Marishi. She turned around and walked backwards, gazing into her eyes and smiling. Her tail swished happily behind her as she walked. "You're beautiful, Marishi. As beautiful to me as the day we first met. I will always find you beautiful, no matter what." With that, Rae spun around.

As she did, she walked into a man coming out from between two buildings. Rae knocked into him hard, causing her to fall down and the man to stagger backwards. "Aye! Watch where yeh walk," the man was a Highlander. It was clear he was part of the resistance as he wore their tell-tale uniform, but his hood was pulled down to reveal his face. He was an old man, his face bore scars that told tales of the battles he had lived through. "Yeh lost, lasses? Yer a far cry from Ala Ghiri..."

Rae picked herself up with Marishi's assistance and brushed off her clothes. "My apologies, I should have looked where I was stepping. I was distracted," she explained, dipping her head in apology. "We're looking to get through Castrum Abania to get to the Lochs. Might you be able to guide us?" Rae asked, smiling pleasantly at the man.

"Aye, lass," he replied, his voice sounding like a low rumble of thunder. "Walk this street and it'll take yeh there. Just go with yeh face forward and none o' that backwards-walkin' nonsense."

Rae laughed sheepishly and nodded. Clearly, this man was not one to joke around with. At least he wasn't rude, however. "Thank you! We'll be on our way now." She stated, quickly grabbing Marishi's hand and walking around the man. He shook his head and continued onward. As they walked, Rae and Marishi got a good view of the Castrum. Everything appeared to be in working order. There was minimal damages to the building from when the Resistance and Alliance had pushed through to The Lochs. She could hear the sound of machines working hard. She saw members of the Resistance moving between buildings, gathering information on what machine did what as they tried to gain full understanding of what sort of features that Castrum came with.

There weren't many people, as it was the early hours of the night, but those who were awake appeared to be tireless. This was their life now, as the war there was pushed to the gates of Ala Mhigo. Rae spied ahead of them the entrance to the Lochs. Already she could smell the brine of the Loch Seld. It wasn't quite like the ocean, but it certainly reminded her of it. From beyond the wall there was a strange sensation that exuded from the entrance. Rae was apprehensive to walking through the archway. There was something through that doorway that she sensed... that she  _felt_  was bad. Her steps had slowed, but Marishi's hadn't, which gave her the courage to move forward.

As they walked through the short tunnel that connected the Castrum with Porta Praetoria, Rae was hit with a wave of an unnatural aetherial interference. It was jarring. It was like the world's aether twisted and writhed with the perversion of what was within the Lochs. Together, Marishi and rRae stepped through the portal and into the open where they could see the soldiers running about. There was more activity there than behind them, but in front of them... Rae saw the stars darken, blotted out by a shadow of a thing she could not see clearly. Seeing the shadow, however, caused a knot to form in her stomach. ' _That thing will kill us._ ' She thought to herself, despite not knowing what it was exactly. Rae turned to Marishi to gauge what she was thinking and how she was feeling. 

 

Marishi was confused. She could smell the salt in the cool night air. She could see the torches, lamps, and housing lights lit within the glorious city that was Ala Mhigo in the distance. It’s brass minarets and arching domes sparkling even in the twilight. “I have been here before,” Marishi said quietly. “No, no, I haven’t. That’s impossible. This place though is somehow familiar to me. I have walked those shores below, though I know not when and know not how.” She was almost frustrated at her own gap in memory. She HAD seen this place before, but she could not remember when. At each attempt to snatch the memory the further it fled in her mind. Marishi looked at Rae with her contrasted and damaged eyes. “I can feel it too. There is a warping of aether here. I have felt something similar, but not to this magnitude. It bends the very air we breathe and contorts the aether into grotesque hues that choke the soul with hate and despair. I can feel it. It’s manifest evil. It’s Shinryu.” She spoke slowly and softly whereas none could overhear. “It’s strange though is it not? There doesn’t seem to be logic or thought driving it. I don’t sense a consciousness. Just hate.” She looked back to the great city. To the stars that were choked off and stolen from the sky. “There is malice, but no intent. It’s a thing bred from the cries of a million souls, but itself is mindless. It has no purpose. It exists to exist.” Marishi said.

“That’s very perceptive of you Marishi Ten. As usual” A voice called out. One familiar, but one she couldn’t place. Marishi frowned and her hand went for her Katana. “No need for that there lass. I’m afraid I’d not be a match for you. Though the last time I saw you, you wielded a staff, not a sword. Or are you her daughter?” The voice walked into the light. Attire in yellow and green of the Order of The Twin Adder, an Elezen in his 70’s with a scar upon his forehead stood before them. Marishi gasped slightly and she stared at the soldier. “You remember me. So, you’re not her daughter. You haven’t aged a single day. A miracle from the Elementals indeed! Here you stand on the eve of a great battle in a war you have no business being in, just like you were so long ago. You have a companion though this time around. A beautiful one at that. Would you be so kind as to introduce us Lieutenant Ten?” He said with a smile on his face. His uniform marked him as an officer in the Twin Adder. It was obvious he knew Marishi well. Marishi stuttered his introduction. “Rae … I present to you the c-current Serpent Marshal Brookstone. The leader of The Order of The Twin Adder. Sir, I present to you Rae Ten. My wife.” The Marshal laughed. Though he was in his twilight years, he was in good humor and quick to smile. “You truly are a favorite of the Elementals to wed someone so fair. What brings you to The Lochs may I ask? You’re no longer with The Twin Adder, so we can do away with formalities.” Said the Marshal.

“We are in search of someone. A pair. Elezen. Ishgardian. High born. They would be finely dressed and likely be piloting an airship. Have you heard of anyone matching this description in this area?” Marishi said. The Marshal’s smile reversed its direction. “It is possible that there have been reports of persons of similar stature. What do you want of them assuming you find them? No – never mind. I see on your face why you seek them. I cannot condone murder Marishi and if I know you as I think I do, you want to deliver unto them something they won’t much enjoy I wager.” Brookstone grimly said. “Serpent Marshal, I apologize for my brazenness. My emotions – “Marishi was cut off before she could continue. “Never once while under my command have I heard you apologize. For anything. Time hasn’t changed your body, but it has tempered your spirit. Yes, these men were spotted heading toward the city some time ago. We assume them to be stuck in the Ala Mhigan quarter as the Garlean’s won’t allow anyone not of pure blood to proceed further into the city. I don’t know if your presence is good or ill, but it cannot be chance meeting you again here. I know you’re likely tired and in seek of a meal and bed, but if I may ask you – both of you – to attend me to the war council that has been called. We stand on the eve of liberating the city or marching to our deaths. Would you do this for me?” Asked Serpent Marshal Brookstone.

To attend a council whose attendance would be the three state leaders humbled Marishi. It was an honor to be asked. “Sir, we will attend you as your cadre.” Marishi said proudly. “Come along then! I can already feel Merylwyb’s eye’s boring into my back.” The Marshal lead Marishi and Rae to a command tent of finely spun silk dyed red and trimmed with gold. At the four corners, tall brass pikes bound it to the earth. Inside was a large square table made of oak and upon a map of Eorzea with small figurines or various nations tokens scattered around like chess pieces. Around the table stood the Alliance leaders in full stature. Kan-E-Senna was present for the Forest City of Gridania. Marlwyb Bloefhiswyn attending on behalf of the coastal city of Limsa Lominsa. Raubahn Aldynn, an Ala Mhigo native stood as envoy to Ul’Dah. And finally, Ser Aymeric de Borel answered for the holy knights of Ishgard. Among them their various generals and commanders strategizing their attack on the city.

It was mostly a blur for Marishi as she tried to take it all in and understand the full scope of the battle. The Alliance had dug into the Port while the Garleans hid behind the city walls marking The Lochs as a No Man’s Land. Scouts were dispatched on both Chocobo and Falcon delivering and sending messages to the various squads in the field. The Alliance was to attack the city at Sundown the next day hiding under the cover of darkness as mask their movements and avoid the siege cannons that lined The White Aisle. They were to attack from the ground as well as the air. The Resistance providing Griffins and Falcons while Ishgard would provide air support on the backs of their enemy turned allies, dragons. Marishi knew this event, this moment, was history in the making and that this would take the heroes of the city-states and turn them to legends. Even if they fell. Marishi felt a great awe of being able to witness the events, even if she didn’t participate. Her hand found Rae’s and interlocked her fingers with her wife’s. She could see the awe in her eyes as they began to sparkle like emeralds with tears.

Soon, the council was adjourned and the Serpent Marshal turned to them. “Thank you for escorting me, Marishi and Rae Ten. You spoke of two highborn previously. They are confirmed to be in the Ala Mhigan ward, waiting to be received by the new Viceroy. From your faces, it appears that if they were to be admitted, we would all suffer dire consequences.” The Marshal sighed and ran his fingers through his white hair, obviously at contention with himself. He was quiet a moment until he said in a commanding tone “Marishi Ten, step forward.” Marishi did as she was told, puzzled by what the Marshal intended to do. “You have served the Twin Adder in times of war and are noted for participating at the Battle of Carteneau. Though you were discharged from your position upon your return to Gridania. Lieutenant Ten, Gridania has need of you and you are hereby restored to your position in The Twin Adder.” The Marshal saw the shock on both Marishi and Rae’s face. “Furthermore, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain in the Order of The Twin Adder. Your duty is to steal into the city at the commencement of the battle and stop the two-high born from Ishgard at all costs. You will be given what you need to accomplish your mission. Your companion, Rae Ten has been given honorary status as a combatant in service to The Order for the remainder of your mission. Do you object?” His voice was commanding, yet warm. The Marshal had no worry of these high born, but it was clear that to Marishi, they were everything. He remembered her standing before him so many years ago receiving orders that should have been her death. But she survived the ravaging of Bahamut, only to have her rank and title taken away for attempting to aid those who could not aid themselves. To the Marshal, this was a way to make things right as he said nothing in her tribunal. He didn’t accuse her, but he didn’t defend her. An action he bore the shame of. Perhaps this would make up for his inaction. “Sir, I have no objection. I accept the post you have assigned me with pride. I will complete the duty entrusted to me or die in the attempt. This I swear.” Marishi said reverently. Marishi didn’t know what Rae was thinking. She looked stunned as to what she was witnessing. Before she could ask Rae if she was alright, the Marshal spoke. “Captain Ten, in accordance with your rank, you are bestowed a personal tent on Loch Seld. You are released from current duty and formation until sundown tomorrow. At that time, you will both report personally to me. Understood?” “Understood sir,” Marishi said. “Good. Now, take what rest, comfort, food, and affection you can and prepare for the coming storm. You are dismissed.” Commanded the Serpent Marshal.

Marishi turned to Rae, with tears in her eyes. Not tears of bitterness or anger, but of honor and joy. “I love you, Rae. I don’t say that nearly enough. But I do. I love you more than anything I’ve ever found in this world. I will defend you unto my death, but perhaps, I need to walk to my doom. Perhaps with my love for you and you at my side, it will be enough to see this through. I dare hope for a shining and bright future for us. Come, let us find our comfort.” Marishi took Rae by her hand and together they began their descent to Loch Seld, where their tent waited for them.

 

Things went so swiftly. Rae was quiet as her wife was promoted back to her station, but her heart was elated. Her surprise quickly changed to joy as she looked to Marishi, meeting her gaze when she looked back at her. Unfortunately, they weren't afforded a moment to speak before they were ushered into the tent with all the great leaders. She felt out of place. Never was she in a position where she was important enough to be in the presence of the City-State leaders. Rae kept to herself, trying not to be noticed. Raubahn was her leader, or rather, he would have been had she stayed in Thanalan longer than a year and a half. It was shortly after that that her family moved to the Black Shroud to avoid being captured and killed by the Nuhn that her parents defected from. Her eyes caught the attention of Kan-E-Senna and they held each other's stare a moment before Kan-E-Senna smiled pleasantly to her. She, in turn, smiled back. It was strange to be greeted as such. She was so used to people being hard of heart and wary of strangers. Perhaps those who needn't fear strangers were kind to them?

Before long, they were out of the tent, the battle plans for tomorrow decided. Rae could feel her feet wishing to be given a rest. When they were pointed to the direction of their personal tent, Rae let out an audible sigh of relief. A tent of their own. She'd be able to rest, finally. The next thought that wracked her brain was of the impending dooms day tomorrow. That ferocious creature that flew above Ala Mhigo was their target. How they would beat it, Rae did not know. They would manage, though. She felt that to be true. And the Ishgardians... The villains they were after stacked up in her mind and she had to shake her head, freeing her thoughts of the sense of insurmountable doom. Things will work out for the best. She had to believe that.

Once they reached the tent, Rae walked in behind Marishi. It wasn't a lavish tent, but it certainly was higher-standard. There was room for them to place their belongings and two Chocobos and still have room to dine at a table that seated six and set up a small kitchen. To their left was a bed. It was clear they knew they would be there a while if a sturdy bed was set up. Or perhaps this was a merchant's tent that had been here for a while? The bed appeared to be undisturbed, but the linen on top was fresh. Perhaps they had some one prepare it for them, or the owner of it had previously lost their life in a recent battle. Whatever the case, it was theirs for that night. Rae went to remove her cloak, but Marishi had beat her to it, removing the brooch that held the ends together and taking it to the chair to lay it across the back. She then felt Marishi's hands slide around her hips and pull back, pressing her flush against her body. Rae leaned her head against Marishi's as she rested her chin on Rae's shoulder. "Marishi..." she murmured. Part of her worried Marishi would flash back to that night, but all worries washed away as she felt her soft lips trail up her neck. Rae's eyes fluttered and her lips parted, a soft gasp escaping them. 

Rae turned around in Marishi's arms and slid her arms around her shoulders, pressing her lips against hers. She breathed in deeply through her nose, willing herself to forget. To get lost in the moment. To forget what was outside their door. She forgot the pain beyond with a stroke of her lover's hand down her chest. She forgot the war that still raged with the pull of her shirt over her head. She forgot the hatred she felt as kisses trailed down her stomach and her hands rested on Marishi's head. She forgot the suffering as she was laid down upon the bed and watched as her wife disrobed.

Soon, nothing existed but the two of them. Marishi's lips were upon hers once more and their hands gliding across one another's skin. She recalled this heat before. She remembered the feel of her wife's soft, smooth skin. The flood of memories came with the sounds and feeling. She tasted her lips like this before. Rae felt her weight against hers before. Her hands wandered across Marishi's. She knew her weaknesses, and she reached for them, revelling in the sounds Marishi made as she did so. Everything was a haze, an assault upon her senses. There were sounds she missed so, the smell of her wife as she sweat, the feel of her teeth across her flesh and her fingers pressing against her. There was a brief moment they had paused. Both breathing heavily and gazing into one another's eyes. Marishi's hair was a mess, as was hers, but she couldn't see it. Rae reached up and cupped her wife's cheeks and smiled, still panting deeply. "I love you, Marishi. I love you with all my heart, and that will never change, no matter what. You truly are the one for me and I will be at your side until the end of time itself. You bring joy to my life that no one else has brought. You bring peace to my heart. And I hope our future will be as bright as you are, my Star, my Moonlight, my Marishi." As she spoke, tears formed in her eyes. She spoke from her heart and her emotions overflowed, presenting in the form of tears of joy. Before more could be said, Rae pulled Marishi down to her, locking her lips with hers once more and losing themselves both to their love. And they loved as if it would be their last chance.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Rae stirred first. Her arms were wrapped around Marishi, and Marishi's wrapped around her. She smiled and nuzzled her face into her wife's bare bosom, inhaling her scent once more as she slowly woke herself up. It took a bit to remember they weren't at home, but in a tent in Ala Mhigo. Still, the moment was too perfect for her to let thoughts such as that spoil it. It wasn't until Marishi stirred that Rae moved, reluctantly pulling away from the loving embrace. "Good evening, my love," Rae purred, smiling to Marishi. Rae sat up, propping herself up on an elbow while reaching over to affectionately stroke Marishi's cheek. "it's almost dusk. Come. Last night, you undressed me, this night, I shall dress you." With that, Rae climbed out of bed, walked around to Marishi's side, and fetched the clothes they had placed on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

In the morning, they had put on their small clothes, which made the work a little less for Rae. She started with Marishi's Hakama. As she knelt before her, Rae giggled at the expression Marishi gave her. "Don't you remember? The great warriors of the Far East have their women clothe them the day of a battle. Let me indulge myself a bit longer." She quipped, smiling at her wife as she slid the pants up her legs and fastened the buckle. She then pulled on the under shirt, taking gentle care of Marishi's ears and not to irritate them as she pulled the shirt down. Next was the chain mail. Rae herself had never worn such a thing, but she knew how to put it on. She helped Marishi fit her hands through the sleeve, then moved for the Osode to pull on top of the mail. All the while she was close to Marishi. She moved slowly, carefully, ensuring her gear was fitted properly to her.

Rae pulled on the leggings for Marishi, fastening them to her legs so they wouldn't slip or fall. Then her Kote and at last, her boots. Rae smiled to Marishi, letting her hands slowly slide off her body. Finally, Rae fetched Marishi's weapons, her Katana and Wakizashi and fastened them to her side. Once done, Rae lingered in Marishi's space. "I love you." She whispered.

 

A quiet filled the air. All was still as if the world itself was muted, waiting for Marishi to speak. Her face was sad, though she tried to smile. “You’ve done a perfect job. A real Samurai could ask for no better. Rae ... I want you to know something. The time I’ve spent with you is the only peace I’ve ever known. The only happiness I can ever recall I’ve shared with you. You must listen to me when I say this. We hang on the edge of the knife. If at any moment our position seems untenable, you will run the other way. As fast and as far as you can. It does not matter the foe. Get out. Understand?” Marishi said. She knew this was like to be a fool’s errand and that one, or both of them wouldn’t be leaving Ala Mhigo alive. There was little to no hope that they could defend themselves, let alone down Shinryu. Marishi was setting the table to give Rae a way out.

They may not even reach Shinryu. Marishi thought to herself as she watched Rae dress In her Red Mage attire. They were to be part of the vanguard of the first wave of assaults. Literal cannon fodder. The White Aisle was dotted with Garlean and Ala Mhigan cannons pointed right at the Porta. The moment the army moved into range, they would be cut down. They had the night to help mask their advance, but the Garleans would quickly see through the attempt and call in warbirds and dreadnaughts to illuminate the sky.

As Rae had finished, the Marshal announced himself at the front of the tent requesting to enter. Marishi accepted. “My thanks, Captain. It would have been a tad awkward speaking to you through the thick carpet.” Brookstone laughed. He was ever light of heart. Even when waters were receding to form the tsunami that would drown them all. “Let us go over your involvement in the operation.” The Marshal said changing his tone to one of friendliness and jest to one of command. “Captain, you and your companion are to join the vanguard and begin the sortie of skirmishes to confuse and weaken the enemy. You and your companion are to not engage. Though you will be part of the vanguard, when you reach the White Aisle, you are to break formation and head east to the Ala Mhigan quarter. My personal guard will provide support to ensure you arrive at your destination. Once you have reached the quarter, you are to ascertain a way into the city proper avoiding engaging the enemy where possible. You are then to gain access to the Palace of Ala Mhigo and ascend to the Menagerie located on the roof. Our scouts report seeing two Elezen donned in garments from Ishgard there. Your mission is to engage these two individuals and defeat them. Either through death or surrender. You are under no circumstances permitted to engage the Primal if seen. Am I to be understood, Captain Ten? Am I to be understood, Rae Ten?” Marishi had a twinge of remorse knowing that Shinryu was their actual target. The very thing, the Serpent Marshal was forbidding them to encounter. “You are understood Serpent Marshal and I agree to undertake the tasks appointed to me with all fervor and valor befitting an Officer of the Twin Adder. Are we to be joining the main vanguard assembled upon the salt flats, sir?” Marishi asked. “Good Gods no! You’d be dead before you were able to step foot on one of those stone stairs. That vanguard is just for show, Marishi. The real Vanguard is holding position by The Saltery. Please, follow me.” The Marshal said exiting the tent.

Marishi opened the flap for Rae and cast one final look inside. She could still smell the intoxicating sweat and sweet taste of the day before. If Marishi was to die this day, her only prayer would be to take the memory of their time in the tent with her on her journey to the lifestream. Marishi left the tent and looked around. It was like a hive, men running to and fro. Maelstrom, Flames, Adder, Resistance, Knights. All working together as one. In all the history of the world, there was never a time that all 5 great Eorzean armies bound together to band against a common foe. Here, history was being written. Scholars and Bards would tell of this day, about how the Alliance stood against the might of the Imperial army. The doom of their age decided on the salt flats eclipsed by the treasure of Ala Mhigo. Marishi felt proud to partake. For glory, for kin, for victory, for-. Marishi’s thoughts were interrupted as she scanned the area. The hair on her neck and arms rose. She felt like she was being watched and that the gaze was not benevolent. But she could find no man or soldier that was even so much as paying attention to her, busy with their own orders. Marishi slowly turned to The Saltery turning her head to make sure she wasn’t being watched.

They soon arrived at The Saltery. Or, the ruins of the place. It had been decimated and left to crumble by the Garlean Empire. Among the gutted storehouses and homes waiting for the real power of the Eorzean Alliance. Men and women mounted and ready for the charge. The Resistance of Ala Mhigo on their Griffins of snow white. The Holy Order of Ishgard, riding their once ancient enemy, dragons. Ul’Dah and Limsa Lominsa riding exotic birds from the Far East. Gifts from the newly liberated Doma. And finally, the Twin Adders, mounted on large hawks. Their beaks and talons razor sharp and glistening in the night.

There were no stars this night, for a heavy and oppressive inversion had settled its clouds over the battlefield. The sounds of thunder intensifying and growing closer. The flash or white purple as lightning danced between the clouds in perfect alignment and harmony. Marishi caught up to the Marshal and Rae. “It’s about time, Captain. I was about to send a company to find you.” The Marshal smiled. “The true vanguard of the Eorzean Alliance!” Over 400 mounted soldiers of varying region and religion shifting in saddles, eager to be given the command to engage. “These two are my finest birds. They will not fail you. One for you Captain Ten, and one for you Rae Ten. Here is where we part ways, my friends. Not all farewells are evil nor permanent. I bow to you Marishi Ten of Coerthas, and to you Rae Ten of Ul’Dah. May the Gods protect you in your journey and if I should fall, may we be rejoined across the River. Goodbye, my friends!” The Marshal said. His words bringing tears to Marishi and Rae’s eyes. “There walks the noblest of Men I have ever met. I will see you across the River Serpent Marshal. I promise you I will.” Marishi swore.

Marishi and Rae both mounted their Hawks. Well mannered, behind their eyes was intelligence and cognition. Though they may not be able to communicate with them, it was clear they were not just animals. But something more. Marishi took Rae’s hand and kissed it “Good luck, my love. I will be right beside you. I will see your beautiful face in The Ala Mhigan Quarter. I love you.” Marishi said. A low bass heavy horn blew in the distance signaling the shell army to advance and draw out the Garleans. Marishi moved lower into her saddle and wrapped the reins around her hand. She locked her feet into her stirrups, looked to the lightening streaked sky, and waited for the signal.

It didn’t take long for the low bass sounding horn to be heard again, signaling the soldiers on the ground to close ranks and withdraw. The sound of Magitek fighters could be heard faintly along with hoarse yelling from the melee. Then, a higher pitch horn sounded and split the night air. All at once there was a great billowing of dust at The Saltery as 400 mean and beast reached for the sky. The sound of so many wings beating in unison was all that could be heard in the entire valley. The dust reached high into the air like a cyclone, the dust could be seen, but what had created it and what the new sound was, the Garleans couldn’t tell. Lightning streaked openly in the sky as the first of riders broke free of the aerial blast and darted for the unsuspecting Magitek warplanes. Griffins and Dragons tip to tip raining death instead of water. The rest of the vanguard broke free and began their assault, Marishi, and Rae among them. The Hawks rose to greater height than the vanguard to ride the thermals on their way to their destination. They did not go unnoticed. A pair of Magitek Fighters broke off in pursuit of Marishi and Rae. Marishi noticed them moving at full speed towards them. “Fighters!” Marishi yelled to be heard over the rushing of wind. The Hawks did not alter course, nor did they turn. “What are you doing?! They’re going to kill all of us!” Marishi yelled to her Hawk. The Hawk had noticed the fighters before Marishi did and both were already preparing to disable them. Men. The ground is their only concept for warfare. In the skies, battles were fought differently with Hawks being the apex predator. When the fighters came within firing distance, without warning the Hawks banked opposite one another. Marishi banked left and Rae banked right. She lost view of Rae as one of the fighters began pursuit of her. She climbed higher into the sky at full speed staying just out of range of the fighter. Soon, wisps of moisture could be felt. _Were going into the clouds. The electrically charged clouds. If I_ _’m going to die up here, I’ll at least leave my mark on that gunship_. Marishi brandished her Katana that flared bright white against the dark clouds. A shaft of moonlight coming from her hand. The Hawk screeched in excitement and approval. The smell of sulfur was all around them and she felt her hair rise from static electricity. A burst of several bolts fired from all around. The sound was deafening and the heat from the bolts so intense it singed strands of her hair. She had closed her eyes to the blinding light to shield them. When she opened them, she turned around. The warbird, being completely metal, had been struck a bolt rent from the skies. Damaged, but controllable, the warbird began to descend. The Hawk and Marishi were of one mind. Finish what nature had started. The bird banked to the left, allowed itself to glide a moment, then tucked it’s wings tightly to its side and became its own bolt, ripping through the clouds.

They broke free of the storm to find the warbird below, but close by. The Hawk screeched at Marishi, signaling her for close impact. Marishi had only heard of such feats in fairy tales and books from antiquity. The Hawk was going to fly by the warbird. Close enough for Marishi to use her Katana and cut into its hull. _This is impossible!_ Marishi thought. _My arms will be ripped from my sockets, or they_ _’ll shoot us both dead, or I’ll miss!_ Marishi thought she could hear a voice from the clouds quietly say **_“Fear not, Daughter of Man, for I am with thee”._** Her katana erupted into a brand of pure light as the Hawk overtook the warbird. With both hands, Marishi stood up in the saddle and thrust her Katana at the hull of the ship. The Katana turned steel into butter and ripped through the hull as if it were nothing. Bearing full weight down the Hawk giving the inertia to rent her weapon free of the metal they flew past the fighter as it’s exhaust turned black and the unstable ceruleum erupted into a large explosion.

The Hawk spread its wings to regain control of altitude and Marishi smashed back into the saddle pinned to the bird. It beat its powerful wings to regain altitude and resume course to its destination. The Ala Mhigan Quarter. The other Hawk could not be seen. Marishi could only pray that she would see Rae again when she landed.

 

"Oh shite!" Rae cursed while clinging tightly to the falcon as it banked suddenly, nearly rolling her off the saddle. She enjoyed flying, but not like this. She felt at any moment she could slip out and fall to her death far below. The falcon seemed to sense her distress and straightened out, taking smoother motions now as it flew to avoid the Magitek enemies. Rae glanced up at the sound of thunder clapping and spotted Marishi's falcon climbing with an airship chasing behind. Rae wanted to chase after her, but she had trouble of her own following up behind her. Glancing back, she cackled while reaching for her crystal. "Oh no you don't," she called out while channelling magic from her crystal. She let drop a spell of flames and watched as the unsuspecting airship flew right into it, the ceruleum catching fire and forcing the ship to land, but not before an explosion went off. With another spell at the ready, Rae aimed it at another airship gaining on a falcon that hadn't yet noticed its approach. Lightning coursed through the machine before several secluded explosions went off and the ship went down.

Before she could deal more damage, the falcon began its descent to the inner city. Once landed, Rae dismounted. War was all around them. Clashing of steel and the sound of screaming and commands being shouted filled the air along with the pungent scent of blood and sweat. Not far from where she had landed did Marishi's bird perch. Rae took a quick look around before gasping. "Marishi, look!" she shouted to Marishi, pointing to a pair of figures moving up the staircase to make their way to the castle's roof. The two moved unnoticed by the fighting soldiers. Rae wanted nothing more than to jump in and assist the soldiers fighting, but she knew that wasn't their task. That wasn't their task at all.

Before they reached the foot of the stairs, the sound of steel slicing through steel and the death cries of many men caught her attention. Rae paused and her face paled instantly. There, walking like a god among men, was the lone heir to the Garlean throne. Masked in the typical helm of the great military and royal leaders of Garlemald was Zenos Yae Galvus. His walk was like a saunter. Each step slow, deliberate, confident. She had heard tales of him, read of his battle prowess, dreamt of his coming to end all days. For truly what she read was the power of the harbinger of end. Each swing of his arm cut down a line of men. No armour stopped his sword, no sword stopped his arm. His movements gave him command of the field, but also... he looked bored. Disinterested. While many concentrated, his movements appeared as though he found this as a minor inconvenience. He swung at totally armoured men and cut them down like a scythe would the stocks of grain. Just how strong was he? Rae snapped from her horrified trance as she noticed he was making his way to their direction. Turning to Marishi, Rae grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up the stairs and towards the grand archway that lead into the castle. There was more fighting within, but that didn't matter now. There was a door  that had closed across the way. It was up another set of staircases that were dimly lit. No one bothered with them. "That's where they went." She murmured to herself while running over to the large pair of doors. Before she could do anything, they opened for Marishi and Rae.

She paused a moment, hesitating to move forward. Up on the roof was their destiny. Whether they lived or died, this day they would see the end of their quest. She turned to Marishi, but couldn't muster a smile. She was nervous. With Marishi at her side, however, it would all be fine. "I love you, Marishi." She professed, stepping closer to her and kissing her lips, their noses pressed against one anothers' cheeks. She pulled away, turned to face the doorway, and ran through it while holding Marishi's hand tightly, refusing to let go.

 

They stole into the palace. Dimly lit chandeliers dotted the roof and low burning scones on the wall. The floor was marble, polished to a gloss finish to where there was a mirror image of oneself on the floor. It was quiet in the Palace. In contrast of the chaos outside that Marishi and Rae had barely made it out of. Zenos Yae Galvus. The heir to the Garlean throne entering into the melee as a combatant. Marishi was frightened by his very presence. He lived up to his reputation and cut down swaths in his wake. His movements slow but devastating. Marishi silently thanked Rae for grabbing her by her collar and pulling her back to the shadows. Marishi would have engaged Zenos. He would have sliced her down just like all the others. He said nothing but moved through the courtyard killing all who came in reach. Resistance, the Alliance, even his own men. Marishi feared for the Marshal and Alliance below. That wasn’t a man. That was a storm of blood and death bearing down on them.

Marishi shook her head and turned to the task at hand. They were in the palace of Ala Mhigo. She knew nothing of the place other than to get to the Menagerie on the roof. Every step they took seemed to echo loudly in the eerily empty and large antechambers. “The way up must be in the far end of the Palace. Either through the Throne Room or behind it.” Marishi whispered as quietly as she could. “I don’t like this. There’s no one here. Something isn’t right.” Marishi slowly pulled her Katana free and kept it at the low ready while moving forward.

The Palace truly was magnificent. Floors of the highest quality marble. Columns to match with solid jade outcroppings. The smell of sweet incense and rose petals hung heavy in the air. There were small man-made pools fenced off with gilded wrought iron fencing, the water crystal clear. The Garleans saw fit to upgrade the palace it seemed as there was large conduit runs tracing to powered stations where maintenance and repair would be performed on Magitek Reapers. None were occupied. There were artificial lamps from the Garleans on the walls casting an ugly blue light in contrast to the warm light of the scones on the wall. Fine tapestries hung from the ceiling or an archway. Some depicting a great battle that Ala Mhigo had been part of, or the ugly flag denoting the Garlean Imperial Army. Some tapestries and murals were defaced. Either being ripped or the stone broken right out of the wall. These must have been made to honor Rhalgr. The Destroyer. The patron deity of Ala Mhigo. Religion was outlawed in any Garlean occupied territory. Religion leads to prayers and desperation. All that’s needed is a stock of crystals and the summoning of a Primal was imminent. The Garlean Empire would not tolerate Eikons, as they call them, to bleed the land dry. Garleans denouncing religion in general as a hoax with the uncovering of several ancient Allagan schematics and relics that propelled their technology to that of the Allagan’s themselves.

Marishi and Rae passed, hangars, barracks, dining halls, training rooms. Not a soul in any of them. As they were turning the corner to begin their ascent to the outside antechamber of the Throne Room, they saw 4 soldiers run past. Each equipped with a Katana. “Far East reinforcements trained as Samurai. I’ve heard of these traitors. Doman. Turning upon their own kin to embrace the Empire who ordered they spill their own families blood to prove loyalty. I don’t think they’re even human anymore if the rumors of the Empire experimenting with biotech is to be believed.” Marishi whispered to Rae. The 4 ran past not saying a word to one another nor noticing Marishi and Rae skulking in the shadows. “They’ve gone and I don’t think there are any laying in wait. Come. One last dash to the end.” Marishi said as she held out her hand to Rae. She fervently took it as they broke from the shadows and sprinted up the stairs to the antechamber.

The room was small. Designed to be a waiting room for those to be received by the royalty of Ala Mhigo. There were finely stuffed chairs seated and backed with red velvet. There were no windows in this room and the great gilded bronze and copper double doors that opened to the Throne Room was closed. “Shut the door behind us,” Marishi instructed Rae. The doors swung inwards on silent and well-oiled hinges. Rae slowly let the latches catch, confirming they were closed. “Barricade the door,” Marishi spoke. She didn’t need to whisper as the room was small the doors were thick. The chances of being overheard impossible. Marishi and Rae set about pushing every chair, rug, bench, and table against the doors, jutting them and wedging them to reinforce any attempt to enter. “We don’t have the keys to lock it, so this will have to do. Though, if a Reaper were to show up, it wouldn’t make much of a difference.” Marishi said as she turned to the doors that opened to the Throne Room. Marishi kneeled down and set her weapon on the ground. Her hands were visibly shaking from the adrenaline and fear that shook her. She could feel Shinryu above them. Lazily gliding over the top of the city. Her hands were sweating and her breathing shallow. _Shhh. Still your heart_. Marishi thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _Still your mind. Whatever comes next, comes next. Don_ _’t be afraid of death now when we’ve spent a lifetime trying to find it. She placed her hand on her breast to feel her heartbeat. Shhhh. Still your soul. You are not without aide, nor love. You wife is diligently by your side and you by hers. Miracles can happen. You have seen them. You have felt them. You will not fall. You will not falter. You will not fail. If not for yourself, then for the one next to you. Open your eyes. And do what must be done. You are ready._ Marishi slowly opened her eyes and took he hand from her now regular beating chest. She gripped her sword with hands that no longer shook. “Rush the place in the event there are those waiting for us. Let speed and the first blow be the deciding factor. One more thing” Marishi said to Rae as she gripped her by her tunic and pulled her close. She kissed Rae long and hard. The pain melding with the pleasure. “I love you.” She said after she kissed her wife.

Hands on the rings to push the door open, Rae on one, Marishi on the other, they both pushed in unison, hard, and flung open the doors. Marishi darted in with Rae right behind her channeling incantations. They sped up a small set of stairs and stopped. They were in the Throne Room of the Ala Mhigan Palace, but there was no one occupying the stone seat in the middle. The tapestries of the Garlean Empire adorned the area, hung from the ceiling. But no one was here. Marishi moved to the right of the chair and Rae the left. Behind the chair and the murals, was a dark hall. They rejoined and began to walk down the hall. Rae’s crystal dimly lighting the way. There was a small flight of stairs and a normal, nondescript door at the top. “It leads outside to the Menagerie,” Marishi said. She didn’t know how she knew, but she knew where that door led. “Outside we will find out quarry. All of them. They are out there.” Marishi hissed. Recalling the men that nearly drove her insane and killed her for the sake of experimentation kindled the fire of vengeance in her. “I will have what has been denied me. Their malice ends here, with their life blood dripping from my blade.” Fueled by hate Marishi walked up the flight of stairs and opened the door to the night sky above.

 

"Ah! The party finally arrives!"

Rae and Marishi came to a halting stop at the roof. The first thing they noticed was the smell. Flowers. All around them were beautiful, vibrant flowers. There was not a direction that one could look and not see the beautiful flowers both native and foreign to this land.They blossomed happily under the night sky, their warm colours of reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows painted the rooftop a pleasant and cheerful tone. Water. There were pools of water, miniature canals carved into the rooftop. The water did not flow, but rested still, churning only under the gentle caress of the wind that seemed to still in reverence through the sanctuary on the roof. The textile stones that created an illusion of silk across the walkway. The stones were so carefully placed, so immaculately cared for. They did not break flow. No stone was cracked. No plate uneven. There were lights that appeared of both Ala Mhigan style and Garlean-made. The Ala Mhigan lights gave off a warm glow, comforting, welcoming, while the Garlean lights gave an abrasive chill in contrast. They were unsightly in this happy haven.

The most unsightly of all, however, were two, battle-clad warriors. One was tall, pale, and lithe. His hair as bright and cold as his eyes. He was clearly a thaumaturge based off the robes he wore and the staff he kept at his back. The other was tall, muscular, well-outfitted in metal, and darker-skinned. His eyes were a dark, discomforting red like old blood. He stood in front of the robed Elezen, shield drawn and sword at the ready.

The parties stood apart. While the Ishgardians stood in the middle of the roof, centre to all around them, Marishi and Rae had just burst through the Garlean gates, now tightly sealed behind them. The Ishgardians must have allowed them on to this rooftop. "Well, Honfraint. What shall we do with these two?" Asked the lighter-skinned Ishgardian, turning to his iron-clad partner.

"Now, now, Tarresson. You know what must be done. They've come all this way just to see us! We surely must hear them out before they... attempt to murder us." The darker one explained, his eyes never left Marishi and Rae. His tone dripped with patronizing snide. Rae made no movement, no indication his words bothered her. Her face was a stone and her gaze set on the magician. His eyes never drifted from Marishi, however.

"The samurai is mine," He murmured to his friend, trying to keep his tone hushed to avoid them hearing it, but thanks to their cat-like ears, Rae and Marishi could hear it easily. 

Rae smirked and shrugged. "Oh, please. If you think you could last three seconds with Marishi in your space, you're only fooling yourself," Rae scoffed. Both Ishgardians turned to her and she chuckled, but could feel their stares piercing her soul. Whether she could hide her unease, she wasn't certain. Her body felt numb at that moment and she was certain her expression slipped. "I will be killing you, dear... Tarson. Make no mistake. We will see who the better wielder of black magic is this day!"

The thaumaturge rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to one leg, propping his hand up on his waist. "By all means. I've heard Red Mages have a mastery of black and white magic. I've also heard that makes them incredibly incompetent at both since they never fully learn one nor the other. Perhaps you'd like to show me how that works?"

The gladiator laughed. "Tarresson! Such a fighting attitude! Look, these two clearly came ill-armed for such a battle. Defeating them would be a child's chore with their broken gear and ill-fitted garbs."

Rae's ear twitched. "Insulting our clothes? I thought we were confronting adults, not pre-pubescent children!" She was more insulted that their taunts stooped to that level, than what was said.

Honfraint turned to Rae, a wide smile on his face that caused her to flinch. "My! You're right! How childish of me! Perhaps we should strike where the iron is more hot? I like what you've done with your body. Torture scars truly strike fear into the opponent. Of course, most people wouldn't get captured and whisked away to get such scars. I suppose it simply tells tale of how inept you are. You've passed your hand too many times, Kooooooooo-Rae! Ahaha! First a failed archer, then a miserable Summoner, then you tried your Astrology, but that failed you, so what do you do? Become mediocre at it all! And for what? To protect the people you love? You couldn't  even save your father! Your only option to protect your mother was to leave because you were too incapable of anything but running away! Now you can't even protect the only one left in your life that will tolerate your presence! You couldn't save her in Coerthas and you haven't saved her in Ala Mhigo! In fact, you're the one who constantly needs being saved. Where were you when Marishi was having everything short of her own life stripped from her? Hm? Chasing boys through Rhalgr's Reach. Maybe if you spent more time paying attention to your wife and her needs, she might still be able to see the sun!"

Rae's body language had closed off. Her expression was unreadable and her gaze was empty. The two Ishgardians laughed to themselves until a light formed from Rae's hip. She suddenly raised her crystal and withdrew her rapier from its loop at her side and sent a raging fireball hurdling towards the two. Honfraint moved quickly, using his shield to deflect the ball of flames, but Rae took that moment to send an aether-summoned rope flying towards the thaumaturge, who reacted quickly by pulling out his staff to catch the rope. Rae tugged on it, hoping to disarm, him, but Tarresson held fast. Instead, Rae rushed him, moving faster than they could see, but a spell of fire from the staff stopped Rae. It blasted her, stopping her progression and sending her rolling to the ground. Thankfully, her clothes were fire-proof, so she wasn't burned nor singed.

She rolled to her feet and held the crystal and rapier in front of her while channelling a spell through her crystal. As she did, Honfraint charged at Marishi, that same wide grin on his face.

 

Before she stepped outside, Marishi had sheathed her weapon and adjusted it horizontal to her torso. This made the katana faster to draw and that much more lethal.

Marishi listened as they mocked her. As they mocked Rae. As they made jest of her assault. They were well informed it seemed and they were keeping tabs on Marishi and Rae as much as they were keeping tabs on the Ishgardians. Marishi stood next to Rae, unmoving and unflinching. Their words meant nothing to Marishi, but she watched Rae as the color drained from her face and lips. She would attack the mouthy one. The mage. Tarresson. She didn’t stand a chance against him if the other one, the one with the great sword, Honfraint, rushed to defend him. Marishi had to break Honfraint away from Tarresson. To level the playing field. Marishi knew they were dangerous. Members of the Heavensward before the disbandment of the order. They had seen their share of battles and bloodshed.  Marishi felt Rae stiffen then draw a hissing breath. Marishi made her move.

She covered the 20 paces between them quickly, barely touching the ground filled within bloom wildflowers. Left hand on her sheath, right hand on the weapon's grip, she came into striking range and brandished the katana slashing at Honfraint. At the same time, Marishi could hear Rae engage Tarresson, their magics charging the air as leeching the lands aether. Honfraint jumped back. He wasn’t expecting such a fast attack, but his reflexes were honed enough to dodge the attack. He pulled the greatsword from his back and leveled it at Marishi. The weapon was large, double-edged and honed to a razor-sharp blade. Much larger and heavier than Marishi’s katana where in contrast, looked small and delicate. Marishi went back on the offensive dropping her sheath to the ground and gripping her sword with both hands. Honfraint met her halfway stopping Marishi’s attack and turning it defensive. He slashed down on her from overhead. She turned her blade to the flat to absorb the impact of the blow and parry it away. The weight on the great sword itself was enough to push her back.

Honfraint let his sword cross down Marishi’s katana and push her slightly back. He suddenly pulled his sword back, spun and lunged with it attempting to impale Marishi. She couldn’t deflect the blow so she attempted to dart away from it. His blade didn’t find it’s target though he caught a glancing slash at Marishi’s upper thigh. She howled in surprise and pain. The bite wasn’t deep, but blood flowed freely. The attack left Honfraint open. Taking advantage of the lowered defense, Marishi slashed from overhead down at the Knight. What damage he had done to her leg, she was able to repay with a gash across his face. He leapt backward to wipe the blood from his eyes. Marishi glanced over towards Rae’s direction to see she was pinned being overwhelmed by the mage. Marishi broke engagement with Honfraint and ran cut Tarresson down before his flare incinerated Rae.

All the air suddenly felt like it was drawn out of their lungs and the rushing of wind the sound of cyclones. The sky was gone, replaced by the sound and two glowing green eyes. Shinryu. Perhaps sensing combat below or the smell of fresh blood, it focused its attention on the four combatants below. Tarresson lost concentration and his spell fizzled out as he looked up in terror at the dragon. Rae’s emerald green eyes widened in shock and horror with her mouth slightly open. Honfraint was sweating and his sword arm visibly shaking. Marishi had stopped mid-run, pointed her sword down and looked up in shock. Pure malice lit the eyes of the dragon. It banked to the right, then swept to the left turning around. It beat its massive wings to slow its movement sending earth and debris in the air. As it landed on the ground, the whole Palace shook as if an earthquake had shaken it. As it landed, it screeched in challenge at the four. The sound was horrid and cause both Ishgardians to flatten to the ground and for Marishi to drop her weapon and cover her ears, tears forming in her eyes. She was looking at Rae who looked like she was in a total state of shock. Look at me, Rae. Focus on me. Marishi’s thoughts trying to reach her wife. Rae had caught Marishi and she held her stare with hers. Focus on me. Don’t look at it. Look at me. Keep looking at me. Marishi was thinking. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay, Rae.

The screech ended and Marishi dropped to her knees, the roar being enough to almost completely disable her. Rae in not much better shape, reaching for her rapier with shaking hands. The Ishgardians were collecting their wits and beginning to stand. Marishi picked up her katana and stood on wobbly legs and feet. Shinryu silently stared at them. Waiting for one foolish enough to engage it. All was quiet or all were deaf. They all glanced at each other one at a time and as if an unspoken treaty was forged, Tarresson moved to join Honfraint on the left and Marishi joined Rae on the right. All faced their common enemy. Shinryu. The dragon would slay them all regardless of feud or affiliation. All found took up the fighting stances of their training, all facing Shinryu.

As they were silently gauging and planning out their futile attacks that would end in their deaths, a faint hum could be heard. Resonating and vibrating in Rae’s hand. The humming grew louder. The Dreadwyrm blade issuing challenge back at Shinryu. As dark purple aura began to emanate from the rapier. Bahamut had come to aid its wielder. Like an electric shock, the humming jumped from Rae’s sword to Marishi’s, her katana joining in the frequency. The katana went dark and began to faintly glow white, it’s brightness intensifying every moment until it became a brand of pure light. Alexander had also joined the fray to assist his harbinger. Strength and vigor surged through both Marishi and Rae as their Gods enveloped them in their blessings granting them succor and aid. Shinryu felt the threat of the Dreadwyrm and the Lord of Time. It felt the threat directed at it. With both Primals lending full strength to their chosen, they could overpower Shinryu. The dragon moved to stop the well from filling.

Honfraint and Tarresson watched as the dark and light wrapped around their enemies, giving them strength and life. They saw Shinryu’s eyes squint in disapproval and it begin to its move to crush the life from them before they could bear the full weight of their god down upon it. Tarresson moved first, channeling a firestorm directed towards Shinryu’s unprotected flank and wings. It stopped and reared back in pain while Honfraint dug his greatsword into the side of Shinryu, burying it the hilt. It had disregarded the Elezen as a threat and moved to stop the two gods from awakening. Honfraint placed his boot on Shinryu’s side and pulled with all his might to yank his sword free while at the same time Shinryu shook its body sending Honfraint and his sword flying away from it, landing harshly on the ground next to Tarresson. The Elezen we, not strangers to warfare with dragons and knew their weak points and strengths. This dragon was familiar, yet different than anything they had ever seen, but it was still a dragon. No match for the full brunt of Shinryu’s anger, the two prepared their last stand and Shinryu turned towards them, forgetting about Rae and Marishi.

The Eorzean alliance had routed all the Garlean warbirds in the skies and in the distance explosions from their Dreadnaught ships could be seen. Control of the sky belonged to The Alliance. The Marshal landed his falcon and jumped off it’s back. He began yelling and rallying his troops to make safe the city, while in the back of his mind he knew that two threats were unaccounted for. The Legatus and the Dragon. Brookston could only pray that neither would show up.

The Alliance and Resistance had secured the districts around the Palace and some younger soldiers were celebrating the day won. The Marshal wiped the sweat off of his brow and smiled. Almost believing it to be true. That’s when he felt the earth quiver and the most hideous of sounds he had ever heard bellow like a trumpet. He didn’t need to look up to the domes of the Palace to know what caused such a disturbance. Shinryu had decided to join the fray. Where Zenos Yae Galvus was, the Marshal didn’t know, but he knew the greatest threat to them all landed on the Menagerie. The place he ordered Marishi and Rae to. Brookstone began to despair. He sent them on a suicide mission. There was no way they would be able to overcome such a monstrosity. A lump in his chest caught in his throat and all he could do was wordlessly stare up at the domes.

When it looked to the Marshal that the dragon was bearing down on something, or someone, an event occurred that he did not understand. He could not understand. The storm clouds had parted at two small points. On the right was a jet of black and purple, like a lance driven from the heavens to the ground above. Immediately after, a shaft of purifying and blinding white light followed suit. The two jets boring into the Menagerie. The Marshal, for the first time since the Calamity, prayed to the Twelve for a miracle. He prayed that his friends would survive. He prayed for Marishi and for Rae.

Too late did Shinryu see the dark and light shafts from Bahamut and Alexander grant unto these two pitiful mortals their blessings. Tarresson and Honfraint had backed into a corner waiting for Shinryu to finish them. They saw the blinding lights and guess at its portent. They withdrew into a nearby door and hallway and watched as the scene unfolded.

**_“Thy foe that lays in front is beyond thee to vanquish children of Man. It is a being of malice and hate. Bereft of thought and morality.”_ **

 

**_“I sense in thy foe a kinship. Though, thy kin is far gone beyond thy plane of Aether. Thou musn’t suffer such a beast to walk the realm of mortals.”_ **

 

**_“I grant unto thee thy strength and thy power. With thy Lord Bahamut’s aide, ye hath been given the means to strike down thy foe. Thy judgment is thus and thy judgment shall be rendered. So shall it be.”_ **

 

**_“I bequeath unto thee mine vigor and potency. Thy Brother Nidhogg I sense, though he hath long since returned to thy halls of thy sire. This mockery must not be suffered to exist. Use thy strength, coupled with Lord Alexander’s strength to silence the atrocity from this Star.”_ **

 

**_ “To thee I give blessing.” _ **

 

Marishi and Rae were lifted from the ground, bathed in their godly light. A pulse shot down from the heavens from both shafts surged upon Marishi and Rae. The shafts dispersed and both lightly touched the ground. Their pacts fulfilled, Marishi and Rae turned to face Shinryu.

Though Shinryu was a mindless beast of rage and hate, it also felt fear. It felt it for the first time. Gods traveled from the Heavens to challenge it. Gods that it could see. Shinryu no longer saw Marishi and Rae as mortal and frail Miquot’e. It saw Rae as terrible dragon wings extended moving to bear down on it. It saw Marishi as a mechanical citadel, gleaming and glistening in radiance, angelic wings on it’s back moving to administer judgment. Shinryu sucked in a breath and breathed its toxins and venoms on the two.

Neither Marishi or Rae could recall the events in full that night. They knew they faced Shinryu. They knew that, somehow, they had managed to fatally wound the creature. What they didn’t know was though their bodies never altered appearance, The Lord of Judgement and The Lord of Dragons inhabited mortal shells and through them wreaked terrible destruction upon Shinryu. Its breath could not pierce their barriers, its talons scrape their being, it’s maw not crush the life from them. Gods incarnate walked the land of Eorzea briefly that night. Judgment was rendered and their foe defeated.

Alexander and Bahamut stopped in front of the dying beast it’s breath shallow and labored. The beams that lit the sky moments earlier reformed.

**_“Thy task is done and mine judgment complete. I leave thee now mortal for there not be enough Aether to sustain thyself without destroying thee. Marishi Ten, Wife of Rae Ten, daughter of Man, Harbinger of mine will, I will be with thee until thy own end.”_ **

 

**_“Thy foe and mine brother are no more. Undone by thy aid, Rae Ten, Wife to Marishi Ten, daughter of Man. I hath chosen thee as mine champion. Go forth and know that I shall be with thee.”_ **

 

The purple and white lights intensified and the surge reversed its flow, firing back into the heavens before dispersing in a shower of Aether that fell like falling snow upon The Lochs.

Marishi and Rae were their own again. Both drained, Marishi breathing heavily on one knee and Rae bent over double trying to catch her breath. Marishi looked at Rae and smiled. “We may yet make it out of this ali- “her words cut short by the blow of a sword hit the gashed open her scalp pouring her blood on to the lawn. Another blow followed shortly after intended for Rae as she fell to the ground, face first. The last thing Marishi heard before darkness took her was “we take them with us. She’s the key. Restrain the other and put them aboard the airship. We make for Azys Lla immediately and without delay. The Resistance will be here any moment.”


End file.
